Living, Singing, Being
by andromeda90
Summary: Sometime memories resurface and bring pain along with it. Sometimes you realize that they don't know you at all. One day, you realize, he knows you and sees you and will give it a try if you do. CloudLeon
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love 'CL'

Heya! How you all holding up? Hmm, well, here I go, with another ficlet for Kingdom Hearts! Hahaha, this, I'm hoping will be part of a series of ficlets based on Disney songs! So expect other songs like A Whole New World and Beauty and the Beast! And more, mmwwaahhh! Anyways, this is a series of stories based on Disney songs!

I haven't seen it done, and come on, Disney characters and world, why not Disney songs! So I got inspired and wrote this! Sorry about grammatical errors, but I got no one to check my work, but if someone would love to help me out…. 'wink'

_Pairing_: Cloud/Leon

_Summary:_ Leon seems to be in denial!

_Warnings_: just slashy stuff, and grammatical errors, and also bad language, if not in this one, than on the others!

_A Notes_: okay, no idea on the name of Leon's blade, so I call it revolver, because that is his type of gunblade. Cloud uses the one from Advent Children, which is the one he uses in KH2. Oh, I focus Cloud's personality more to the one from KH2, cause well, I haven't' really played ff7, so yeah…hmm….well, enjoy! Hope you enjoy this! And hope you comment!

* * *

I Won't Say I'm In Love

* * *

Cloud grumbled, taking of his jacket and placing it down on one of the benches. Flexing his arms, he thought of the days events. A scowl was deeply set on his face, and he hoped he could control himself enough so he did not hurt Leon, for Leon was strong but sometimes Cloud was filled with too much rage. He risked a glace at the brunette who was taking of his leather jacket, leaving only his white shirt. Cloud looked up into the sky, it was a hot day, may be this day would not end that bad, Cloud thought. Eyes roamed down Leon's body for a few seconds, before going back to staring down at his jacket. 

Cloud sighed, may be if he was more open, but he just couldn't be. It isn't like before, things have changed, he has changed, and he knew Leon was changing. Cloud frown and bit his lip, why couldn't he? He shook his head in frustration, adding to his massive headache. He will have to see how things played out in the end. Picking up his sword, Cloud walked towards the center of the arena. He couldn't believe they were suckered into helping to build it back up. Just remembering that sent him into a mad frenzy, today was just a bad day.

Leon ran a hand through his hair. It was long, and it was hot days like this when he thought of cutting it. He had gotten use to it long, besides, he could easily pick up. Leon grabbed his jacket and looked through the pockets; he found a rubber band and smirked. Placing his jacket back down, he pulled his hair back. As he placed his hair up, he looked over at Cloud, who was flexing his arms. He could tell this fight wasn't going to last that long, and that he was not going to win. He was use to that, since it happens that he rarely won against Cloud it was always draws, but he noticed Cloud was in a particularly bad mood today. Leon traced Cloud's body, as Cloud took of his jacket for Cloud rarely took it off.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Leon sighed, hanging his hands back down, moving his head side to side; making sure the ponytail was secure. Turning back around, he picked up his Revolver. Slashing a bit at the air, making sure to warm up. They had been working up and down helping out at the coliseum, which is why it surprised him when Cloud asked him to train a bit. Leon was not one to say no to Cloud, for training of course. Flexing his shoulders, Leon was ready and walked over to the center of the arena, ready for the fight to start.

Blue and gray met, and for a few seconds all was silent, but in a flash, the sound of steel meeting was all that could be heard from the arena.

The sun hit down with out mercy on the two young men training on the arena.

The vast numbers of seats were empty, for the tournaments were still held up for last minute restorations. There were only the two young men in the arena, going at it, fighting wise

Leon brought his gunblade up, blocking all of Cloud's attacks. Cloud was not in a good mood, making his swing a lot more powerful. Leon found himself tiring, and weakening his grasp on Revolver sooner than usual. Leon was not one to give up and quit, so he kept it up, bringing Revolver every time clashing with First Tsurugi.

But, with one strong swing, Cloud brought down all of his weight on Leon. Leon brought Revolver up, but it was too much, and he stumbled back. Revolver slipped from his grasp landing on the dirt with a thud, followed by its owner, Leon, who stumbled back falling on his butt.

Cloud blinked, realizing what had happened. He leaned on First Tsurugi, as he regained his breath. Leon just sat there, regaining his breath, looking up at Cloud.

"Sorry, I haven't had a good day." He mumbled, smiling sheepishly at Leon.

Leon just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Here." Cloud offered Leon his hand. Leon hesitated, but placed his hand on Cloud's nonetheless. Cloud held his hand gently, his blue eyes looking into Leon's gray. With a yank, Cloud pulled Leon up, but Cloud used too much force, sending Leon crashing into him.

Leon blinked and scowled, looking up at Cloud. His breath hitched up in his throat noticing how close their faces were. His rubber band had snapped as they were fighting, so his hair was down. Brown locks framed his face, sticking to his forehead and cheeks. Their breath mingled together, lips almost touching. Leon's eyes began to flutter close, as time came to a stand still, lips gently…..

"Leon! Cloud! There you are!"

They both jumped immediately away from each other, turning to look away from the other, and both turning a deep shade of red.

Yuffie stood on top of the arena, waving madly at them and grinning like a lunatic.

"Finally! We found you!" Tifa scowled, hands on her hips as she walked up next to Yuffie.

"What have you two been doing that has got you so red and sweaty?" Aerith giggled, walking to stand next to Tifa.

"Something you two need to tell us?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"We were just training." Leon replied coldly.

"Right, is that what they are calling it now a days? Training?" Tifa smirked.

"Whatever." Leon glared at her.

"Oi! Cloud! Cid has been looking for you!" Yuffie cut in, remembering why she had been looking for him.

Cloud nodded, shot a glance at Leon before walking out with out a word, in a normal Cloud fashion.

"Did we come in at a bad time?" Tifa grinned, for she loved annoying Leon.

Leon just ignored her and walked over to get his gunblade.

"I think it's cute that you two like each other in that way. I believe you two are good for each other!" Aerith smiled joyfully.

"Get this straight, there is nothing going on between us! We don't like each other that way! We are just friends, and I'm not sure if we are even that." Leon growled out.

"Oh please, we are girls. We can so tell!" Yuffie grinned.

"I do not like him that way!" Leon snapped.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Tifa scoffed.

"If there is a prize for rotten judgment,"

The painful memory of his last day at home flashed through his mind.

"I guess I've already won that." Leon growled out, punching the column closest to him.

"No man is worth the aggravation." The memory of Seifer and that awful day he got his scar crept into his mind.

"That's ancient history, been there, done that!" Leon snapped and glared at the girls.

"Who you think you're kidding?" Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"He is the earth and _heaven_ to you!" Aerith emphasized heaven.

"Try to keep it hiding? Honey, we can see right through you!" Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith chorused.

"Oh, noooo!" Leon shook his head and turned from them.

"Boy, you can't conceal it!" Tifa smirked evilly walking towards him.

"We know how ya feeling." Yuffie grabbed his left arm.

"And who you're thinking of!" Aerith grabbed his right arm.

"No chance! No way! I won't say it! NO!" Leon exclaimed pulling away and glaring at them.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?" Tifa raised an eye brow, lips puckering like for a kiss.

"It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love!" Leon snapped and glared at them, before turning towards the exit.

"I though my heart had learned its lesson…." Leon felt his heart clench as a memory of Rinoa screaming for him, ran through his mind.

"It feels so good when you start out." Leon smiled sadly.

"My head is screaming get a grip boy." Leon muttered darkly, yanking at his hair as he began his way towards the exit.

"Unless you're dieing to cry your heart out!" Leon clenched his fists, quickening his pace, wanting to get out of there already.

"You keep on denying!" Yuffie pouted, stepping right in front of Leon, making him stop.

"Who you are and how you are feeling." Aerith shook her head, stopping next to Yuffie.

"Baby, we are not buying!" Tifa glared at Leon.

"Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling!" Yuffie yelled out.

"ohhh, noooo!" Leon snarled, trying to push through them.

"Face it like a grownup!" Tifa grabbed him from his shirt.

"When ya going to own up!" Aerith touched his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"That ya got, got, got it bad!" Yuffie smiled sympathetically.

"No chance! No way! I won't say it! No, no!" Leon pushed Tifa off, and glared at her.

"Give up, give in! Check the grin you're in love!" Tifa snapped throwing him Cloud's jacket, which Cloud had forgotten to take.

"This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love!" Leon growled out, throwing it back to Tifa, angrily.

"You're doing flips!" Yuffie giggled, before doing a black flip.

"Read our lips you're in love!" Tifa half yelled, pointing to her mouth.

"Your way off base, I won't Say it!" Leon shook his head, trying terribly to get all those thoughts out of his head.

"He won't say it!" Aerith frowned.

"Get off my case, I won't say it." Leon said tiredly, feeing his resolve melt away.

"Boy, don't be proud," Tifa smirked, their planned had worked.

"It's okay your in love." Aerith smiled gently at him, giving him Cloud's jacket, before walking off, followed by Yuffie who hugged him and Tifa who winked at him and gave him the thumbs up.

"Ohhh, at least out loud…" Leon sighed and looked down at Cloud's jacket, which was still warm from the time in the sun.

Leon let a small smile play on his lips as he hugged Cloud's jacket.

After a few minutes, Leon shook his head and grabbed Revolver. Leon cast one last glance around, before walking out of the arena and towards the others.

'hmmm, I won't say I'm in love…..' Leon thought to himself, as Cloud awarded him with his eyes, which sparkled with happiness at Leon.

* * *

Well, there you go! Those were my thoughts on that song! tell me what you think, and sorry about all the grammar stuff, blah, but I got no one to check my work! TT sigh, please comment! Tell me what you think! 

Expect another song soon! Hmm, Disney songs, who thought they would be so inspiring! Hahaha, Comment! Ta! Love you all! And remember, someone somewhere is thinking about you! So cheer up!

* * *

"Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules 

If there is a prize

For rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history

Been there done that

Who you think you're kidding

He is the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hiding

We can see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how ya feeling

And who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no

You swoon you sigh, why deny it

uhh, ohh

Its too cliché, I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip girl

Unless you're dieing to cry your heart out

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you are feeling

Baby we are not buying

Hon we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grownup

When ya going to own up

That ya got got got it bad

No chance no way I won't say it no no

Give up, give in check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love

You're doing flips

Read our lips you're in love

Your way off base, I wont Say it

She wont say it

Get off my case, I won't say it

Girl don't be proud, is okay your in love

Ohhh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love


	2. A Whole New World 'SeAn'

Heya! I am back with another ficlet to add to the collection! Hahaha, hope it is as good or better than the last one, or the only one I have up, I should say, huh?

Jyou: I believe you should make this short, and get on with the ficlet.

Fani: awww, no fun! Well, than, just want to say thank you! To those fellow reviewers! Who,

Davis: reviewed?

Fani: 'pouts' well, yes! And thank you for the help on that, grammar ain't my forte, so I'm glad you are helping out!

Jyou: She would also like to say that she don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or the Disney songs! So please don't sue her!

Fani: and also, Can You FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT! Will have a ficlet! And I'm working on it! so don't you worry, I'll have it up soon, but I hope you enjoy this one!

Davis: Read and Review! And on to the story!

Fani: Luv you all! Enjoy! And tell me what you think! No Flames please, just helpful criticism, because we are all adults here! right?

ON To the STORY!

* * *

_Title:_ A Whole New World 

_Pairing:_ Sephiroth/Xehanort

_Summary:_ New feelings are rising, confusion sets in, darkness is engulfing, can anyone help?

_Notes:_ okay, some SPOILERS! So just to be safe, there is some spoilers, concerning names and characters, so yeah. Also, no idea how Sephiroth is OO, sorry, and this is how I wish things were, sigh. Hope it ain't too bad!

**

* * *

**

**A Whole New World**

The sun was the down but the heat was still overwhelming. The marble floor was cool, but it was still, way, too hot for his liking and yes, the air was nice, but it did little to calm the heat. Not to mention boring. He had to talk about contracts and treaties he hardly remembered. He hardly remembered who he was and it turned out he was some big villain, which sounds a lot more exciting than his life right now. May be that is why he took villainy as his job?

If anyone asked him why he did it, he couldn't say. He didn't even remember who he was! Sometimes he wished he could remember, just a bit. He wasn't sure if to belief it or not, but he wasn't all innocent and good, so it could be a possibility. Yet, the whole idea of darkness and taking over the world sounds too complicated. This is weird because he was supposed to be a scientist, which he believes because he may not remember his life and memories but he remembers the formula for chemicals. The fact stands, there is a big probability he was evil before, and now has a second chance which is why he doesn't remember anything. He gets a feeling he may never remember, and well, if he never remembers he can make new memories. By the look of things, they will all be boring memories, if he lives any longer than the next week, that is.

Because leaving someone in a room, all alone, with nothing to do, in this intense heat, was totally something he never did. No mater how evil he was before; he never did something this evil. Sometimes, he wondered, what did he do when he was evil? He was not bored to death, hopefully, because that would be a messed up life. Bored in his first life, and now bored in his second life. Them, people, didn't care at all for him! They were afraid he would go crazy and go on a killing spree. He knew for sure, if he remained cooped up any longer, he will go crazy, and just to kill boredom.

He could see it now, 'Sir Ansem or Xehanort, is it? Well, what made you do those evil things?' and he would just shrug and say casually. 'They adopted me, but never had time with me and didn't care for me at all! They always abused me! It was all too much and I got bored!' he would fake some tears and run out. Hmm, so may be it wasn't that hard to belief he was a villain, before. He would still plead innocent of such events; it was in his nature after all, though it may not work too well anymore.

Laughing and splashing could be heard not too far from there.

"Great. I have to be stuck here, and they get to play and cool down? I bet they are being loud on purpose!" Xehanort growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest and huffing in indignation. His silver hair billowed around him, dancing with the wind. His shimmering gold eyes showed the hurt and pain, that he didn't dare express in front of the others.

The starts twinkled, laughing up in the velvet sky. Xehanort glanced up, before sighing and letting the anger melt away. More laughter could be heard, causing Xehanort to pout and lay his head on his arms, on top of the balcony's rail.

"Giving me a second chance, hah! What a messed up second chance!" Xehanort murmured, feeling a pricking sensation behind his eyes. He felt so alone, with no idea why he was alive and there. He often found himself wishing he didn't exist at all. He could feel something dark wrap around him, and the sensation of just letting go and leaving this dreadful existence was so intense.

"Hey! Watch it!" "Hahaha!" "Don't you dare!" "Come back here!"

The shouts broke him out of his trance, sending him into a shivering frenzy. His skin felt clammy and he was shaking profoundly. That feeling, that moment, it had been so surreal. It also felt very familiar, like déjà vu. A deep feared began to bubble inside of him, for that feeling was wrong. He knew. He could sense that what just happened could not happen again. He could sense that he had to keep away from the dark feelings. How could he, though, when he had no happiness and no light in his life?

He shook his head, may be rest would help out. Tomorrow he could tell the rest of them, but, they might do something to him. What if they shun him, or kick him out? May be they see him as a threat, Xehanort could feel the fear increase in him.

Laughing and shouting could be heard from off in the distance, but Xehanort didn't pay much attention to it. If he thought too much on it, he would fall into it again, besides, they were friends, and he was a stranger, it is just normal to keep him away.

Xehanort took one last glance down at the garden, before turning on his heels and beginning his journey into his room. His violet, silky pants swayed along as he moved, for Agrabah clothing was very light. The whole Arabian clothing was something to get use to, Xehanort mused as he patted the puffy pants as he walked.

"Well, well, what you doing here, all by your lonesome self?" A strong and deep, yet silky voice spoke from behind him. Xehanort scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest in annoyance, before turning around. His gold eyes met aqua blue.

"If I remember correctly, I was locked in my room, and it is obvious why I am alone. Of course, you aren't known for your smarts are you, one winged wonder?" Xehanort replied coolly.

"Oh yeah, no one likes the lord of darkness. How sad. Besides, I wasn't the one beaten by a 15 year old, twice." Sephiroth sneered, arms crossed in front of his chest, standing on the balcony's rail.

"At least I wasn't beaten by the same person, hmmm, four times? Which shows how smart you are if you don't learn from the first time." Xehanort spoke sweetly to him.

"No wonder you lost, you suck at science. I get stronger, he will get stronger, and it's a normal thing in life." Sephiroth smirked.

"Really, I fought against three, you only fought one!" Xehanort smirked back.

"At least I ain't some weakling now; I can still kick someone's ass." Sephiroth replied irritated.

"Sure, keep thinking that. Now, no matter how much I love to talk to you, I believe it is time for you to leave." Xehanort snapped.

"No, actually, I like it here. Besides, the company ain't that bad. Any who, Cloud is after me, and since no one likes you or comes near you, I think here is a safe place for me." Sephiroth grinned triumphantly, emphasizing that 'ain'ts' knowing it annoyed Xehanort.

Xehanort clenched his hands to his side, feeling the anger well up inside of him, before it registered what he said, throughout fully.

'Did he just?' Xehanort thought confused, before shaking his head and sighing. He felt his fighting spirit die, and tiredness creep back in.

"You are such an ass, you know that?" Xehanort muttered, before slumping from his tense position. Sephiroth cocked his head to the side, noticing Xehanort had gotten tired too fast, way too fast than normal. His calculating eyes stared intently at Xehanort's face, for something was wrong.

"I guess if you are going to be staying, might as well make yourself at home." Xehanort waved towards his room, not wanting to fight, just wanting to lie down and rest.

"I never thought the day would come, when you would proof me right, and show that you really are a weakling." Sephiroth drawled out.

"Shut up, why don't you, before I really show you who the weakling is." Xehanort growled out, glaring at Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, jumping down to the balcony's floor, taking a few steps toward Xehanort. Out of reflex, Xehanort took a few steps back, tensing up.

Sephiroth smirked, feeling his point being proven. Xehanort scoffed, taking a step forward, glaring at Sephiroth. He could feel himself getting nervous, as Sephiroth got closer, he wasn't sure why though, was it out of fear, or something completely different. Xehanort pushed that thought away, not a good thought when Sephiroth was right in front of him, face to face. He never noticed how tall Sephiroth was and for the first time he felt self conscious of his height. Sephiroth glared down at him, challenging him.

Another roar of laughter was heard, a flash of pain appeared in his eyes before leaving just as fast, but Sephiroth being so close to Xehanort, saw it. Backing back, Sephiroth frowned; unsure of what was going on.

Xehanort blinked, as Sephiroth backed away, towards the balcony.

"Seph?" Xehanort blinked, confused, for Sephiroth never backed down like that. He always saw their quarreling, straight out. Xehanort also noticed he was the only one to call Sephiroth, Seph, no one else was allowed to. He never thought much about it, because he knew he knew he would get over himself and end up hurt.

"Hmm, wait here." Sephiroth commanded, slinging his leg over the rail. Xehanort felt dread and fear feel him, as Sephiroth turned back to him before jumping out of the balcony. Xehanort's eyes widen, as he rushed over to the edge of the balcony.

"Sephiroth!" Xehanort cried out.

"I feel loved!" a voice mocked from way up high. Xehanort immediately looked up, meeting aqua blue eyes, yet again. Xehanort found a blush spread across his cheeks, for Sephiroth had seen the fear and concern for him.

"You are such an ass. You know that?" Xehanort glared at him, shaking his head.

"Yes, but you love me that way." Sephiroth smirked.

"That is because no one else will." Xehanort rolled his eyes, before finally realizing what Sephiroth was on.

"Is that a magic carpet?" Xehanort looked up at Sephiroth, eyes full of wonder.

Sephiroth smirked, before lowering the carpet down so Xehanort could get a better look at it.

"It is so beautiful." Xehanort couldn't help saying it. It had beautiful intricate designs of purple and silver thread. He softly ran his hand on the carpet's surface, smiling at how soft and velvety it felt.

Sephiroth just stayed quite, studying Xehanort. He noticed the small smiled that played on Xehanort's mouth, but that Xehanort never allowed to really show. He wasn't sure if what he felt was because Xehanort knew how it felt, to have been a villain and get second chance. One thing he envied Xehanort for, was that he didn't remember anything. He didn't hear the screams at night; he didn't see their faces over and over. Every night he had nightmares. But Xehanort didn't remember a thing. He didn't know what he did and who he did it to. Xehanort had it good.

Xehanort sighed sadly, as he petted the carpet. He enjoyed Sephiroth's company, because when they quarreled, it had a teasing and fun to it. Sephiroth was a villain, just like him, and he was going through the same things as him. Sephiroth did not know though, that he had it good. He could hang out with the rest, he could go out to he market, and he didn't need anyone to watch over him wherever he went. He would disappear and it was okay. He couldn't though; Xehanort had to stay and always be with someone. He was never allowed to hang with them and laugh and joke around. Sephiroth was, and he envied him for that.

He could feel the feelings he was trying to fight back resurface.

Sephiroth sensed a change in Xehanort, something dark set upon his shoulders. He noticed the sadness and the lifeless look to Xehanort's eyes. That was wrong though, Xehanort didn't have lifeless eyes, and his eyes shimmered like gold. Something clicked in Sephiroth's mind. Xehanort had become a darkness, and than from there a nobody, and Sephiroth had an idea why. Sephiroth found himself getting angry at the rest of them, so called good guys. Xehanort was falling back to darkness, but Sephiroth was not going to let him. He couldn't loose Xehanort, because they were partners, they understood each other, better than the others could ever hope to.

"Xehanort." Sephiroth barked out, placing his hand on Xehanort's cheek. Xehanort snapped out of it, eyes wide with fear, body quivering. His golden eyes showed that spark of life again, but it was so dim.

Xehanort stared fearfully up into Sephiroth's eyes, for that was twice in a day, which had never happened before, not twice in a day.

Sephiroth frowned, eyes searching deep into Xehanort's, seeing all the fear and confusion.

"Let's go for a ride." Sephiroth spoke, softly, afraid to break the silence that had fallen upon them.

Xehanort blinked, taking a step back and away from Sephiroth's grasp.

"But, I'm supposed to stay here."

"Oh, come on! I borrowed the carpet so we could go explore! Now you are telling me you don't want to come?" Sephiroth glared at him.

"I don't want to get in trouble." Xehanort explained.

"Well, if you don't agree to come with me, you will get in trouble. Because I will kick your ass, so let's go, now!" Sephiroth snapped.

"When you say it so romantically as that, who can resist!" Xehanort retorted sarcastically, moving towards the carpet. He stopped right next to it, nervously.

"Now what?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not too fond of heights." Sephiroth burst out laughing, not a fake and evil laugh, but an actually laugh. Xehanort blinked, letting a small smile play on his lips.

"You know, that is not funny."

"Yes it is, the lord of darkness is afraid of heights?" Sephiroth snickered.

"Shut-up." Xehanort huffed.

"Don't worry, trust me." Sephiroth offered Xehanort his hand.

Xehanort looked at Sephiroth for a few seconds, before placing his hand on Sephiroth's.

"Great! Let's go!" Sephiroth helped Xehanort up.

Xehanort gulped, immediately wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck as they ascended.

"Don't be such a weakling." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Xehanort's waist nonetheless.

Xehanort pouted. "Not my fault I'm afraid of heights."

Sephiroth just snorted, squirming a bit, trying to find a comfortable way to sit.

"Come on! You can't be like that through the whole journey, you won't see anything!" Sephiroth gently unwrapped Xehanort's arms from his neck, placing them around his arm.

"Here, hold on to me."

Xehanort hugged Sephiroth's arm tightly. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, eyes shining with amusement.

"Of we go!" Sephiroth shouted, as the sped out into the rest of the world.

"I can show you the world," Sephiroth whispered, pointing down to the ocean.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid." Sephiroth grinned, as dolphins came out, jumping and dancing under the moonlight. Xehanort's eyes widen in amazement, for everything was new to him.

"Tell me Xehanort, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Sephiroth looked down at Xehanort, a smile on his lips. Xehanort smiled back.

"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder." Sephiroth pointed to the pyramids and the great coliseum as they passed by. Xehanort gasp in awe as they passed around the structures eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Over, sideways, an under! On a magic carpet ride!" They passed through a cloud, grabbing some for them selves. Xehanort laughed as he played with the substance. Sephiroth laughed when Xehanort pouted for he had let the cloud go.

"A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view!" Sephiroth pulled Xehanort to his chest, resting his head on Xehanort's shoulder.

"No one to tell us no or where to go!" Sephiroth sneered, remembering how the rest had locked up Xehanort.

"Or say we're only dreaming!" Sephiroth whispered, as they passed over a mosque.

"A whole new world!" Xehanort muttered in awe, as they flew over a waterfall.

"A dazzling place, I never knew!" Xehanort grinned, sitting up and opening his arms, letting the air pay with his hair and closing his eyes.

"But when I'm way up here," Xehanort opened his eyes and looked back at Sephiroth.

"Is crystal clear that now, I'm in a whole new world with you!" Xehanort smiled, a real smile, as his golden eyes met Sephiroth's sparking sapphire blue.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" Sephiroth smiled back, lacing his fingers with Xehanort's.

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings." Xehanort flushed, as their hands laced together.

"Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling!" Xehanort squeaked holding tightly to Sephiroth. Sephiroth laughed as they dropped down, before being caught by the carpet again.

"Through an endless diamond sky!" Xehanort spoke softly as they flew over a clear spot, under the moon, everything coated with a silver glow.

"A whole new world!" Xehanort gasped closing his eyes as they shot towards land.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Sephiroth muttered, wrapping an arm around Xehanort's waist and taking Xehanort's hands down with the other.

"A hundred thousand things to see." Xehanort smiled, looking down at his reflection on the lake.

"Hold your breath it gets better." Sephiroth muttered in his ear.

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I use to be!" Xehanort smiled looking up at Sephiroth, not wanting to go back to how it used to be at all.

"A whole new world!" Sephiroth smirked.

"Every turn a surprise!" Xehanort blended his voice in with Sephiroth's.

"With new horizons to see." Sephiroth looked forward.

"Every moment red letter!" Xehanort smiled, tugging at his hand.

"I'll chase them any where! There is time to spare! Let me share this whole new world with you!" Xehanort's and Sephiroth's voice blended together, harmoniously. Eyes twinkling as they stared at each other, feeling something new and special.

"A whole new world." Sephiroth muttered, pulling Xehanort to his chest.

"A whole new world." Xehanort chorused, relaxing into Sephiroth.

"That's where we'll be." Sephiroth ran a hand through Xehanort's hair, gently combing it.

"That's where we'll be." Xehanort chorused back, purring happily.

"A thrilling chase." Sephiroth smiled and looked down at Xehanort.

"A wondrous place." Xehanort raised his head and looked up at Sephiroth, smiling wholeheartedly for the first time.

"For you and me." They muttered, as their faces inched closer, breath mingling. Xehanort closed his eyes. Their lips met in a gentle brush.

A blush spread over both of their faces, but they didn't pull back. Xehanort rested his head back down on Sephiroth's chest, yawning. Sephiroth smiled, changing their direction back to the palace. A comfortable silence set in, all for Xehanort's soft snores, for he had been very tired.

Sephiroth disentangled himself from Xehanort. He jumped down from the carpet, into the balcony. Sephiroth shook his head, for Xehanort was trying to find his warmth. Chuckling, Sephiroth picked him up, bridal style, and carried him over to his bed. He gently slipped him in and covered him up, knowing the nights got very cold. After a mild fight with himself, Sephiroth placed a gentle kiss on Xehanort's lips. Xehanort's face broke into a dreamy smile, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"For you and me." Sephiroth caresses his face, before standing up and silently making his way to the carpet. With one last glance to Xehanort, he jumped onto it and flew back to his room.

"For you and me….." Xehanort muttered back, eyes fluttering open, sparkling with happiness, before shutting close again. Night falling into silence, as everyone slept.

…………...

Sooooo…how was that? I know it wasn't that good, but I hope it passes with a C or high D! so, tell me what you guys think! Pretty please! I do hope you got some entertainment out of it! Cause, I'm sorry if you didn't! Just to make it all better, you all get a MAGIC CARPET! And a Sephiroth Plushie! And umm, yeah, hope you've enjoyed! Next ficlet will be up soon! Once I've gone over it and stuff! So stay tune for the next segment of Living, Singing, Being! -

* * *

**I can show you the world**

**Shining shimmering splendid**

**Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide**

**I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways an under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here _

_Is crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Unbelievable sights indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Hold your breath it gets better**

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I use to be_

**A whole new world**

_Every turn a surprise_

**With new horizons to see**

_every moment red letter_

**_I'll chase them any where_**

**_There is time to spare_**

**_Let me share this whole new world with you_**

**A whole new world**

_A whole new world_

**That's where we'll be**

_That's where we'll be_

**A thrilling chase**

_A wondrous place_

**_For you and me_**


	3. Go the Distance 'SoRo'

Fani: ahhh! Soooo sorry! I've had this done but too much things have been going on! This was supposed to go up on Saturday, but I went to my brother's house to watch the fight, and than on Sunday, my friends threw me a surprise Birthday party! And than yesterday I had my final Confirmation class! Ahhhh! So sorry to keep you waiting

Jyou: She just wants to thank al those who reviewed, and wishes to let you know, that she loves all of you who read this, specilly those who review!

Davis: she wants you to also know that she doesn't own the song or the characters.

Fani: yes! I would love too, but I don't!

Davis: also….Her Birthday is tomorrow! MAY 10!

Fani: yeap, my birthday! Hahaha, so think of this as a birthday present and a Mother's Day gift! cause for us Hispanics, May 10 is mother;s day! So yay-uh!

Jyou: Yes, so now, on to the story?

Fani: yes! And please review! And thank you! you all make my birthday great! And remember, someone is always thinking of you!

On to the Story! Please enjoy!

* * *

Title: Go the Distance 

Pairing: Axel/Roxas hints, and not quite sure if it really is Sora/Roxas or just friendship, but I'll let you decided!

Summary: May be, if he stopped to think and take a look, he'll notice he is already where he belongs.

Notes: Okay, I love Roxas! But I don't know much of his story so….bear with me…and Sora just annoys me with the whole talk of Riku and Kairi, nothing against it, just too much, anyways, not sure what I wanted, but I rather like it! dunno, I find it cute in a weird way OO and a bit of spoilers! be WARNED

Hope you enjoy! To the distance we go!

* * *

Go the Distance

* * *

He looks over the buildings as the sun sets. Everything is coated with red and oranges, making it look like a painting. Yet, he had never seen a painting quite like the real thing. He would pay an endless amount of money, for a painting expressing what a real sunset expresses. Yet, he knew that was not possible, but may be, if he dreamed it enough, it could happen. That is all he has now, though, dreams and dreams of senseless things. So many events flash through his mind, he can't be sure which is his life and which is the dream. 

He feels so lost, and alone, like he is missing something important. Every day, he comes out here, and sees the sunset, because all the red is just so, inviting. His friends always ask him about it, but he never answers, because he has no answer. He has no idea why he feels the way he does. Why is it he doesn't feel at home here? Why does it feel like his heart is broken? Why does the red mean so much? Why does fire attract him as such? Why does he dream of a boy with blue eyes?

So many questions, but no one has the answers. Many at times, he tries to tell his friends, but they don't understand. They never do, and he has to play it out like some joke. Sometimes, he wishes for something more, but he isn't sure what that more is. Yet, he still wishes and dreams and as the sun sets, and night sets in, it feels like he is really back in Twilight Town……………..

But with night, comes the visitor. Through the day, he learned to keep away, to hide in dreams and illusions, because it hurts less. But it doesn't last, it never does. He always finds himself, brought back to reality.

He stares intently into blue eyes, just like his own, who stare at him curiously. They don't know, and don't understand, for it is just a dream. He keeps away though, never stays long enough. The boy tries hard, and he is beginning to understand. Yet, the boy's life keeps getting complicated.

The more events that go on, the more he wishes and dreams, and the more he hurts. People he remembers and he wished to see again, to be with, come and go. Close people, people he loved end up leaving. Nothing he could do, all he could do, is see them leave. Words form in his mind, and he tries to speak, but nothing. Only tears spring from the boy's eyes, the sign that he cares, because he has no other way to show it.

Those times, is when he wishes and dreams, that he was back in Twilight Town. No, wishes he was back in the organization, with him, with everyone else, but specially him. Is it so wrong to wish that?

The boy looks at him with wonder every time he sees him, for he merges quite easily with the night. Since he learned the truth and became a part of the boy, he returned to his black robes. That was his home, the only place he felt right. Now it was gone, and the boy understood, but he couldn't call him by name. The boy would speak out and cry out for him, but if he acknowledged him, he would acknowledge that all that happened was real. He would acknowledge his death, his fakeness, and that he wasn't real.

Many things have happened, which he tries to forget every day, as he stares at the sunset, and relives his time in Twilight Town. Every day, it is the same routine, but he doesn't dare call up on it.

But routines are made to be broken, just like when he was in the organization, and he broke it. He left all he had there, even one of the most important people in his life.

When he was in Twilight Town, it was normal routine to hang out and do the same things.

Yet, like always, he ruined that routine too, breaking away and leaving everything behind.

This wasn't any different, the routine was broken, and he was sent spiraling down into the unknown again.

"Why, do you turn away from me?" the boy asked, grabbing his arm.

Blond hair fell down, covering blue eyes, body tensing.

"To acknowledge you, would be acknowledging myself."

"Roxas, please." Sora pleaded, tired of Roxas running. He didn't understand, things had been happening but he wasn't sure what was going on. He knew of Roxas, since the fight, but he didn't know why Roxas kept away from him.

"Sora….." Roxas finally turned around, muttering the boy's name, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"I forgot how alike we look." Sora gave a small grin. Roxas just looked at him, not saying a word.

"The world won't crash down, you know that." Sora said, grinning pulling Roxas into a bench. The scenery changed from complete darkness to a beach scenery.

"The world won't crash down on me, because I don't exist." Roxas replied curtly.

"Don't say that. I exist, you exist." Sora tried cheering Roxas up.

"The reason I exist is because of you..." Roxas answered curtly.

Sora ran a hand through his hair, he had been trying to communicate with his other self sooner, but Roxas was stubborn.

"You've been inside of me for some time now, how come you didn't show yourself sooner. Why didn't you talk to me in my dreams, like right now?" Sora was curious.

"Because I don't want to be here, with you. I want to forget this is real, and so I wish to forget you." Roxas answer, simply.

Sora found his heart break, at that answer. "Oh."

Roxas cocked his head to the side, staring intently at Sora. Blue eyes that use to be filled with life were now dull and dark, lifeless. Sora shivered as he stared into Roxas lifeless eyes.

"Sorry, to have hurt you, but it is the truth." Roxas amended.

"I just thought we could be friends." Sora spoke sadly.

"I am the other part of you. We are one, we are friends." Roxas tried again.

"No, you are your own person. Or I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Sora pointed out. Roxas shook his head.

"We are two but one, they made me separate, but with out you I am not complete, and without me, you are not complete. It is a packet deal, to put it simply. I have my own conscious, but it is not important." Roxas explained.

"Axel thought it was important." Sora spoke softly; eyes trying to catch any change at the mention of that name.

"Yes, he was one of the only ones. Yet, he is gone." Roxas ended, feeling the sadness well up inside of him, before closing himself of again.

"I believe it will be time for you to wake soon, Sora. May be, we'll talk another time." Roxas stood up breaking the conversation up, feeling himself slowly vanishing. Sora could feel himself being pulled back into the waking world.

Roxas let a small smile play on his lips as he stared at the sunset the next day. As he played out the day over again, he changed some things, made some things better, and tried each day different settings. He began to change his routine, slowly, but surely, he was changing.

Time passed, as Sora began getting stronger, striving to be strong enough to rescue his friends. Since that dream, Sora talked to Roxas more. Roxas began opening up to him, he wasn't the normal Roxas, but he was better than before. He would still have the lifeless look, but a spark of life could still be found deep within. Sora kept hope up, and he began to see Roxas wasn't so bad. He began to notice things, that he was glad to have a friend. Sora felt guilty for thinking it, but he was glad Roxas was there, for he didn't feel lonely. He never did, because Roxas was always there. He knew Roxas heard his thoughts, but Roxas never mentioned it or brought it up. He didn't yell at him or get angry, he would just give him a small smile, squeeze his hand, and go one with what he was talking about.

Sora began to wish and dream too. He began to wish of finding his friends, of settling and finishing fighting. He thought of Kairi, and if she was okay. He thought of Riku, and worrying where he was and what he was doing. He wished everything would end already, because this saving the world was tiring. It brought pain to people, and not every one seemed to have a happy ending. Sora couldn't stand that, especially if he knew the person. He wished and dreamed Roxas was real. He wished Roxas could be happy and have what he wants. Sora began to dream as he trained and fought. As Roxas dreamed and wished in his illusionary Twilight Town to be in the real world, Sora dreamed in the real world to be in the illusionary world. .

It had been a very tiring day, for Sora hadn't slept that whole night, so Sora ended up going to sleep early, having done too much that day and being deprived of sleep from last night. He found himself in the dream world, in a Twilight Town. He turned around to see a breathless sunset. There, sitting on the edge, the light shining off of blonde hair was Roxas, eyes shining with hope and a small smile playing on his lips. Sora let a small smile appear on his face too, happy that Roxas was enjoying himself.

"Roxas." He spoke out. Roxas jumped and whirled around, almost falling of the edge, if it weren't for Sora's quick thinking, making the edge appear again under Roxas. Roxas blinked and flushed embarrassedly.

"Hey, what you doing here this early? Been working yourself too hard, huh?" Roxas shook his head. "I didn't see you last night. You didn't get any sleep did you?" Roxas scoffed at him, admonishing him for taking such poor care of himself.

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but I think I'm almost ready. In no time, things will finally end."

"Well, not if you faint from sleep depravation, right? But come on!" Roxas grinned, and patted the spot next to him. Sora happily sat down next to him.

"This is where you are most of the time?" Sora asked, looking out in to the town.

Roxas nodded, and looked out into the city as well.

"It's beautiful." Sora muttered, feeling like he should say something.

"You know you never have to say anything. I can hear it all. Yes, it is beautiful." Roxas gave Sora a smile

Sora blushed a tad bit, and nodded as Roxas explained.

"I guess I'm not use to someone being able to listen to my thoughts." Sora said, tried to explain himself. Roxas placed a finger on Sora's lips.

"Shhh, watch the sunset." Roxas smiled, before removing his finger and looking out and to the horizon. Sora smiled and looked out as well.

"Roxas, I know you know already, but I'm glad you are here." Sora blurted out, feeling bad.

"Tsk tsk, took you long enough to tell me, neh?" Roxas turned to look at him, for the sunset was gone, replaced by the dark velvet night sky. The moon was out, giving a soft glow to all things below her.

"I'm sorry." Sora muttered. Roxas chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, I have not forgotten my life and my dreams. How it felt to be alive and feeling like I belonged. Being your own person, not having to stand and watch, because you don't have the power to do anything. I tend to wish with all my heart, if I had one of course, for my life back." Roxas spoke softly, letting the wind carry out his words.

"I know, it is selfish of me, but-" Sora felt bad for thinking such evil things.

Roxas shook his head and placed a finger on Sora's lips again.

"You need to learn to be quiet." Roxas smiled, before continuing.

"Yes, I dream of those things, but it is nights like this, that keep my sanity. Having someone else, feeling complete. Yes, I miss things, but this is also good. I know I will miss, having this nights, and this feelings. I can't lie, right now; I wish to stay here forever, when I'm with you." Roxas looked up at the moon.

Sora didn't know what to say to that, so he played it safe and stayed quiet. Roxas grinned at that.

"I have often dreamed." Roxas stood up.

"Of a far of place…." Roxas open his arms, wide open.

"Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me!" The scenery changes, and there in front are his friends from Twilight Town and his friends from organization XIII.

Sora bits his lip, fighting back the urge to say something.

"Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face." The group breaks out into cheers, calling his name and motioning him to come over. Roxas eyes sadden; a bitter smile adorned his face.

"And a voice keeps saying. This is where I'm meant to be." Roxas mutters, shaking his head, making the images slowly fade away, into a clear night sky again. Sora frowned and stood up, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"I will find my way," Roxas turned around and looked at Sora.

"I can go the distance," Roxas muttered, letting a small smile pay on his lips.

"I'll be there some day, if I can be strong." Roxas clench his eyes shut, trying his best to keep his emotions in check, because he had to be strong and not give in.

"I know every mile will be worth my while," Roxas choked out. Sora immediately wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders, bringing him into his chest.

"I will go most anywhere, to feel like I belong." Roxas muttered into Sora's chest, finally letting all his emotions out. Sora's warmth and kindness was the final straw, and everything just crashed down on him. His sadness and anger, all that he kept bottled inside came out. His whole body shook terribly, hands clenched tightly to Sora's shirt.

Sora just rubbed Roxas' back and hugged him tight.

Sora gently guided Roxas down to a sofa, for Sora had changed the scenery to a living room. Roxas just held onto Sora tighter, not wanting to let go. Sora just wrapped his arms around Roxas and sat there, letting Roxas calm down.

"You are on your way." Sora muttered, after Roxas had calmed down, breath calm and body stilled.

"You can go the distance," Sora carried on, gently running his hand through Roxas' hair.

"You don't care how far," Sora muttered. Roxas sighed, relaxing into Sora, as Sora kept running his hand through his hair.

"Somehow you'll be strong," Sora took hold of Roxas' chin, and gently raise his face so they could look at each other's eyes.

"I know every mile," Sora gently caresses Roxas cheek.

"Will be worth your while." Sora smiled, his joyful blue eyes stared down at Roxas'.

"I will go most anywhere," Roxas felt himself smiling, feeling better.

"To find where I belong." Roxas finally let a smile conquer his face, eyes sparkling. Roxas chuckled and let his head rest on Sora's chest again.

"We just have to take life as it comes." Sora shrugged, speaking out after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Roxas muttered, tiredly. The emotional breakdown had tired him down.

"I guess you'll be starting your journey, huh?" Sora asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Hmm, why you say that?" Roxas blinked, moving sluggishly back, looking at Sora.

"Well, you have to find where you belong." Sora elaborated to what he had said before.

"Nope." Roxas shook his head.

"But?" Sora frowned, confuse.

"My journey is already done." Roxas explained.

Sora just looked at him confused, still not getting it. Roxas giggled.

"No need for me to go on a journey right now, because I've found where I belong." Roxas kissed Sora's cheek, a soft brush of lips on cheek.

"I believe its time for you to wake up." Roxas stood up, vanishing into the darkness, leaving a very shocked and surprise Sora.

Sora could feel the waking world calling. Smiling and touching his cheek, Sora let himself wake into the real world.

Roxas smiled, as he looked out from Sora's eyes. They made each other whole, and for now, he'll be content. Until the time came to be reunited, with his red haired love, but for now, Sora was more than enough, a lot more than he deserved. Roxas grinned, before slipping of into his illusionary Twilight Town.

End………

* * *

Well…….What did you guys think? Yeap, me too! I thought it was a rather nice ending, though a bit out of character…….but I couldn't think of anyone else that would fit the song, because well, poor Roxas! I fell in love him the first time I saw him! oh, anyways, tell me what you think! And HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! To all those who've read, roses and big stuffed bears! And also to those who reviewed, get a Roxas plushie and an Axel plushie because he deserves loving too! Anywyas, I'm off hoping to have the next part this coming weekend, but I'll see what happens…hmmm, Luv Ya all! Ta! 

R&R

* * *

"Go the Distance" Hercules Song 

I have often dreamed

Of a far of place

Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is were I'm meant to be

I will find my way

I can go the distance

I'll be there some day

If I can be strong

I know every mile will be worth my while

I will go most anywhere

To feel like I belong

I am on my way

I can go the distance

I don't care how far

Somehow I'll be strong

I know every mile

Will be worth my while

I will go most anywhere

To find where I belong

R&R


	4. Kiss the Boy 'CL'

Well, the next song to the collection!

Jyou: remember, she doesn't own the characters or the songs, though she does own the boat vender!

Davis: wants to take the readers! Because even though you don't review, you still read this, so thank you!

Fani: Sorry, I've been having lot of school stuff! Haven't been able to upload this! But now I am! and I'm almost catching up to myself! I need to work on the other Disney songs! Anyways, hope you enjoy this one! I just love this song!

Please! Comment!

* * *

Title: Kiss the Boy 

Summary: Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa manage to persuade the boys to go to the fair, where they try their best to get Cloud and Leon together, because well, Cloud and Leon together equal hotness.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon

Notes: Ohh, I wasn't quiet sure how to go about this song, but, I believe it came out fine! Cloud and Leon, lonely, together, getting themselves wet? Hmmm, sounds good! Oh, also, Cloud is more of the KH and AdCh one, cause I've seen him in those! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Kiss the Boy**

* * *

The sun was going easy on the people down on earth; the heat was warm but not too hot to be uncomfortable. The wind was nice and cool, and not too strong to be annoying but not too soft to be barely felt. The skies were clear except for a few places here and there. The trees and plants were in bloom and all green. Laughter could be heard all around as little kids ran around, their parent's trying to calm them down. Cotton candy was almost out; trash was on the ground when a little kid was too lazy to throw it in the trash can. There were wailings from babies not getting something. Couples were holding hands, walking down the trail, just happy to spend time with one another. All this, sounds like the most wonderful thing in the world, but it isn't. It is hell. 

Leon growled under his breath, massaging his temple, hoping to get rid of his headache. They were at an amusement park, which Yuffie had wanted to come because, and Leon quotes "It is the BOMB! We CANNOT miss IT!".

Leon was starting to regret agreeing to come to this stupid thing. Aerith thought it was a good idea to rest from all the work, and it could be fun. Tifa agreed, because she just didn't want to work. This was followed by yelling at Leon for working them to death and some threats to him here and there if he didn't agree. Cid didn't care, because he didn't like either of the ideas. Cloud just shrug, and said that it was almost Yuffie's birthday, if they went, she didn't get anything. Yuffie had pouted, but agreed. She was very positive this was the best amusement park ever, or she wouldn't have risked not celebrating her birthday. Leon had found it suspicious, but shrugged it off, because, well, it is Yuffie. What could she do?

"Hey there, cheer up Leon." Aerith, who stood next to him ,waiting for the rest to hurry up, spoke up. She noticed him rubbing his head, feeling a tad bad for bringing him along.

"Hmm, I am cheery." Leon scowled.

"Hey, you two!" Yuffie screeched from the top of her head. Yuffie had two candy cottons, one on each hand.

"Here you go Aerith, got you a pink one! Cause I know you love pink!" Yuffie grinned.

Aerith smiled appreciating, taking the candy and taking bits of it and eating it.

"Cloud and Tifa are bringing the rest!" Yuffie bellowed, as she noticed Cid, sitting on the bench, shades on, covering his sleeping face. Cid waved a hand in recognition, before letting it fall back down.

"Yuffie, do you have to yell?" Leon muttered, wincing at the volume of her voice.

"Hey, old man, wake up." Tifa came over, kicking him on the shins. Cid bolted up looking wildly around. Everyone snickered.

"Here." Tifa pushed the cotton candy to him.

"You didn't have to hit me, crazy woman." Cid muttered, before he munched down the cotton.

"Leon." Leon blinked, backing a bit. Cloud had placed his cotton candy right in front of his face.

Leon scowled, before taking it from Cloud. Cloud didn't say anything, just turned around and looked at the rest.

"So, what do we do next?" Cloud asked, bored.

Yuffie looked around and spotted the carrousel.

"Ohhh! The carousel! Let's go!" Yuffie screeched, grabbing Aerith's arm, dragging her along.

"Hahahah!" Aerith laughed as she grabbed Tifa, dragging her behind her, as they made their way towards the carousel.

Cid groaned, but stood up and followed. Leon looked at Cloud, before turning and following them. Cloud sighed, twirling the stick for his cotton candy around. He really needed to put his act together. He shook his head, before catching up to Leon.

"This isn't the best amusement park ever, as Yuffie put it." Cloud started up.

"No, but maybe for her it is. She is different, so you never know." Leon said, before munching on a piece of cotton.

"Come on you guys! Before it starts moving again!" Yuffie yelled, already sitting on a yellow dolphin.

Leon, Cloud and Cid sweat dropped, before walking into the carousel.

Aerith giggled, choosing a pink dolphin. Tifa scrutinized all the animals, until finally settling down on a light blue shark.

"That so fits her." Cid muttered under his breath, cotton stick sticking out from his mouth. He noticed a red barracuda, and decided to just sit on that one.

Leon trudged around, not really into carousels. Noticing a lonely, golden sea horse, Leon sat on that one. Cloud looked around, not really caring. Noticing a black dolphin, next to Leon's sea horse, he decided on that one. Just because he liked dolphins and all the other colors were too girly, it was not because he wanted to be next to Leon.

"Please, enjoy the ride." Voice spoke from the speakers.

"Wohhoo! Yay!" Yuffie was yelling excitedly.

"No idea how she can keep that up." Leon thought grimly. Cloud nodded sympathetically.

The carousel ride didn't last long. Leon still had half of his cotton candy.

"Squall, you are so slow!" Yuffie whined when she noticed him coming out still eating the cotton candy.

"I savor the cotton candy, unlike some who just gobble it down." Leon scowled, taking another bite of the cotton candy.

"Right, slow poke." Tifa smirked.

"Ohhh, look. Let's go there!" Aerith exclaimed, noticing the boat rides, interrupting the argument she knew was going to commence.

Yuffie blinked, before grinning. "Sure!"

"Can we go to the bathroom first?" Tifa asked annoyed. "Seriously, do any of you go to the bathroom, or you all cyborgs?" Tifa shook her head in disbelieve.

"We already went, remember? You didn't need to go, that is what you said. The only cyborg like person here is Cloud, he screams out cyborg." Leon smirked.

"Bite me, Squall. Besides, at least I am NOT slow! Have we forgotten who kicks whose ass?" Cloud glared angrily at Leon.

"Great, while you two keep your foreplay and stuff, we girls are going to the bathroom. Cid, make sure they don't go too far, kids are around here." Tifa snickered, as she walked of towards the bathroom.

"Sometimes, I just want to." Leon scowled, shaking his fist.

"Tell me about it, and she is my friend." Cloud muttered back.

It was like ten minutes later. Leon was licking the stickiness from his fingers. He slowly took each finger into his mouth, licking and sucking on each finger very slowly, agonizing slow for Cloud. Cloud's eye began to twitch, as he kept shooting glances at Leon, who seemed oblivious to his effect on the blond haired men. Leon had his fore head furrowed in deep concentration, a blush from the heat covering his cheeks. A small moan of pleasure escaped his mouth as he enjoyed all of the candy. After a few more seconds passed, Cloud was about ready to jump said man, but the girls came back. Leon looked up, frowning, and reluctantly stood up.

"Come on, slowpokes! We have to get into the boats!" Yuffie grinned, grabbing Leon's arm and dragging him along. Aerith giggled, grabbing Cid's arm and pulling him along.

Tifa just grabbed Cloud's collar and yanked him towards the boats.

The guys just let themselves be dragged, pulled, and yanked, nothing they could do against the three women.

The man in charged of the boats stared at them, like they were crazy or something. Leon growled at him while Cloud glared at him. The poor man gulped, deciding to just get three boats and give them to the strange people.

"Well, three boats it is! Wait a sec." The man went, getting three boats ready.

"So who is riding with whom?" Yuffie asked, clutching onto Leon's arm, definitely giving the hint she wanted to go with Leon.

"Well, I don't know." Aerith smiled, not really caring.

Tifa rolled her eyes, before she began rummaging through her pockets. Freezing, she emptied her pockets out.

"Oh shit!" Tifa hissed, turning around running towards the bathroom. Yuffie blinked, before bouncing of towards her.

"Tifa, you can't go, if you don't want to go on the boat with Cloud, its okay!" Yuffie called out running after her.

"Oh! Tifa! Hope she is okay!" Aerith rushed behind them, forgetting to let go of the confused Cid.

The man of the boat came back right at that moment, with three boats.

"What!" He asked as the only ones there were Leon and Cloud. Leon turned around and glared at the man.

"Sorry, but we won't be going on them." Cloud nodded and was beginning to walk of when the man grabbed his arm

"Oh no, you see. I went to a lot of trouble, now you two, will get on one of the boats, and take the damned trail!" The man pushed them to the boats, angrily. Leon blinked, surprised at the man's anger. Cloud just scoffed, but got into the boat. No offense, but the man seemed a little scary, and making a big scene was not to Cloud likes. Leon didn't want to anger the man and get kicked out of the amusement park, so he went into the boat, too.

"People here are scary." Leon muttered, noticing the man was glaring at them, daring them to do anything but row off into the trail. Cloud nodded, plastering a fake smile and rowing off, trying to get away from the man as fast as possible.

After a few seconds of rowing, they were far off enough to barely see the man.

Cloud stopped, letting the boat drift on its own. He glanced over at Leon, who was staring intently at the water, like it was the best thing he had ever seen. Cloud raise an eyebrow, wondering what was up with Leon.

Leon felt Cloud's gaze on him, looking up, his gray eyes met Cloud's blue. Every thing was still and quiet.

"_There you see him…" a soft voice sang from some where close._

Cloud blinked, looking around. Leon looked at him confused, not having heard anything.

"_Sitting there across the way,"_

Cloud looked back at Leon, across from him.

"_He don't got a lot to say but there is something about him."_

Leon was beginning to get nervous, because Cloud had this weird look in his face. Besides, it was so quite around except for the sound of crickets and birds. Even thought the branches rustling from the trees around them was very soothing.

"_And you don't know why,"_

Cloud had stopped trying to figure out where the voice came from, but began paying attention to what it was saying. Great, he was listening to some unknown voice about his love life, Cloud thought bitterly.

"_But you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the boy." _

Cloud could feel himself blushing and Leon began looking at him like he had grown another head. Sure, Squall had nice, full, pink lips that looked very tantalizing, but did he really want to kiss him?

"_Yes, you want him," _

Cloud began to stare at Leon.

"_Look at him, you know you do," _

He began noticing the sharpness of his cheeks, the way his long hair framed his face. He caught that pink tongue wetting those poutty lips. Cloud decided that listening to the voice may not be such a good idea.

"_Possible he wants you too," _

Cloud began coughing at that. Leon made his way over, as fast as he could with out tipping over the boat, and began to gently hit Cloud's back.

"_There is one way to ask him," _

Cloud flushed, looking intently at Leon's eyes.

"_It don't take a word, not a single word," _

"Cloud?" Leon asked, getting annoyed by Cloud's strange behavior.

"_Go on and kiss the boy."_

Cloud felt himself, inching closer to Leon. A fish jumped up, a whole lot began jumping. Leon pulled back, blushing a bit.

"_Sha la la la la la! My oh my! Look like the boy too shy! Ain't gonna kiss the boy!"_

Cloud glared around him. "Not my fault stupid fish jumped out." He muttered under his breath. "You say something Cloud?" Leon asked, finally getting worried by Cloud's actions.

"_Sha la la la la la ! Ain't that sad! Ain't it a shame, too bad! He gonna miss the boy!"_

Cloud ran a hand through his hair. "Squall, how do you feel about m-Yuffie?" Cloud mentally hit himself. Leon looked at Cloud, suspiciously. "Why you ask?" Cloud shrugged. "Well, she seems infatuated with you. Just curious."

"_Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon."_

Cloud tried to ignore the stupid voice and have a conversation with Leon.

"_Boy you better do it soon, No time will be better." _

Leon glared at Cloud. "Why, has Yuffie said something, about me?" Leon asked Cloud. Cloud knew that this was dangerous ground, he could feel it. He wasn't stupid after all, just reserved, big difference.

"_He don't say a word, And he won't say a world until you kiss the boy!" _

Cloud shook his head. "No, I was just curious if you have feelings for her, or any one else." Cloud trailed off. Leon blinked, surprised at the question, before frowning again. "I don't think that is any of your business." Leon snapped, eyes averting nervously to look to his left.

"_Sha la la la la la! Don't be scared! You got the mood prepared go on and kiss the boy!"_

Cloud bit his lip, as the boat moved under a willow tree. Fireflies were flying around them, creating a beautiful glow. The glow made Leon's eyes sparkle, like magic.

"_Sha la la la la la! Don't stop now! Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the boy!"_

"I'm sorry, if it is too personal. I just thought since it is the two of us, we could learn more of each other." Cloud whispered, afraid to break the beautiful scene in front of him. Leon's eyes changed as emotions flashed through them, finally setting down on hope.

"_Sha la la la la la! Float along and listen to the song! The song say kiss the boy!"_

Cloud held his breath, may be the song wasn't so stupid, Cloud thought. He moved over, coser to Leon. Leon blushed, at their close proximity. "I want to know everything about you." Cloud whispered.

"_Sha la la la la la!_ _The music play! Do what the music say! You gotta kiss the boy!" _

Leon's eyes widen with shock, unsure of himself. He looked at Cloud, unsure of what to do or say. Cloud smile, gently holding Leon's chin.

"_Kiss the boy, You've got to kiss the boy!" _

"I do too." Leon whispered, as their faces got closer, lips barely brushing.

"_You wanna kiss the boy."_

Splash, the boats get turned over before anything could actually happen. Cloud swam up, spluttering water. Leon gasped fro breath, moving hair from his face. "How in the world did the boat tip over?" Leon growled out, pushing more of his hair back up.

"_You've gotta kiss the boy…"_

Cloud shrugged, finding it utterly suspicious. Something was going on, Cloud could smell it, but glancing over at Leon, he decided he had a more important thing to deal with. "You okay?" He swam to where Leon was. Leon nodded, before his face contorted into an expression of distaste.

"My leather is all wet." Cloud couldn't help but laugh at that. Leon smacked him on his head, Cloud pouted and rubbed his head. Cloud's breath stopped as he finally took notice of Leon's look. His hair was stuck to his head; gray eyes were shimmering with happiness. Cloud placed his hand on Leon's cheek.

"_Go on and kiss the boy..."_

Leon inclined his head up, bringing Cloud closer to him. Leon smiled, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

"You say I'M slow." Leon muttered, before kissing Cloud. Cloud squeaked, in surprise, before wrapping his arms around Leon's waist.

Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith swam towards the bank, getting out and sneaking away to the bathrooms.

"Yes! Finally they get together! Thought the boat thing and the fish jumping were close calls!" Yuffie grinned.

"I told you to not play around! And, well, first time I'm actually glad Leon is not patient." Tifa smirked, running her hand through her hair.

"Yes, Cloud is rather slow with those things. I'm glad they are finally together. It took them a while, didn't it?" Aerith giggled.

The three went out, after drying their clothes. There on a bench sat Cid, snoring away. Tifa kicked his shins again. Cid bolted up again. Tifa snickered.

"Come on, we got to go get Squall and Cloud back!" the girls walked towards the boats, feeling accomplished. Cid just trudged tiredly behind them muttering darkly about crazy women.

Leon yawned tiredly, as he leaned back onto Cloud's chest. Cloud couldn't help but smile as he rowed into the harbor.

"You think we should do something to thank the girls." Leon asked, sitting up. Cloud smirked, getting out and helping Leon out.

"I have an idea." Cloud grinned mischievously. Leon raised an eyebrow at that. Both Cloud and Leon were soaking wet, water dripped from their clothes, leaving big puddles of water. Leon had it worst, because of his leather clothes. Cloud grabbed Leon's hand, and began their walk up the stairs to where the girls where.

"Awww! You two are finally showing your love in public." Tifa teased, pointing at their locked hands.

Yuffie was grinning proudly, and Aerith had a beaming smile.

"Well, yes, and to thank you for helping us out." Cloud grabbed hold of Leon by his waist, dipping him and kissing him passionately.

The man of the boats fainted right then and there, Cid just shrugged, while Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith were cheering them on.

"Wish I had my camera!" Yuffie pouted, eyes trained solely on the two kissing boys. "Wish I had a video camera!" Tifa muttered, finding herself drooling from such a heated scene.

"Wonder if they'll let us see them in bed!" Aerith giggled, eyes never leaving the kissing couple.

Cloud brought Leon back up after the need to breath became too unbearable. Leon was blushing bright red.

"I think we should go home." Cid said, breaking the girls' day dreams, Leon's embarrassment and Cloud's smugness.

"It is pretty late." Leon agreed.

"This was fun, wasn't it guys!" Yuffie giggled, skipping towards the exit. Aerith just laughed, while Tifa just grinned. Cid just spat on the ground.

Cloud didn't pay any mind to them, taking his jacket and placing it around Leon, not liking how some people were looking at him. Leon just rolled his eyes, but held the jacket tightly to his body.

"This amusement park wasn't so bad after all." Leon muttered.

"Sure wasn't." Cloud placed a soft kiss on Leon's lips as they boarded the gummi ship and made their way back home, to Hollow Bastion.

The end.

* * *

Well, what you people think of this one? Hmm? No need to be shy! Please, I beg you, don't be shy! Oh, wait, I'm shy! Oky, just thanks for reading, and if you have a moment, please comment! I am off to work on the other songs! Love you all! R&R!

* * *

"Kiss the Girl" Little Mermaid Song 

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say but there is something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad

Ain't it a shame, too bad

He gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon.

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a world until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Flota along and listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You gotta kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl


	5. You'll Be in My Heart 'SD'

Well, to all those who have stayed, here is the next one! All those that are new, welcome! please do not be shy, and review! Because well, it inspires and helps me write faster!

Jyou: She does not own KH or Disney songs!

Davis: She thanks all those trusty reviewers and readers! She Loves you!

Fani: Yes I love you! and this is weird, I've actually kept this collection going! Normally I would of stopped by the second one! Hahaha!

Davis: She wants to take everyone, because if it weren't for all of you, she wouldn't have made it this far!

Fani: Thankz!

Anyways, this is a weird one….not even I know what I was smoking when I wrote this I know……

Comment, and tell me what you think, because I am not sure what to think myself! Only that it is cute and friendship rocks!

* * *

Title: In My Heart

Pairing: hmm, kind of, but mostly, depending on your view………Sora….Donald…and kind of Sora/Riku…….just barely…

Summary: Sometimes, you don't see how important someone is until they are almost lost to you, and this Sora realizes, but is it too late?

Notes: I wanted a friendship part for this one……but I'm not sure how to interpret this, how about you all read it and tell me? Greatly appreciate it! I still think it is a cute story! It makes me say awww!

In My Heart

* * *

The forest grew silent. The wind stilled, and no animals made a sound. It was complete silence, the sign that something was coming. The leaves crunching under someone's steps could be heard, breathing became harsh for no other sound could compare. Shoulders tensed up, weapon up, ready for anything. Intense blue eyes kept looking around, glancing around, feeling around for any disturbance. Echoing steps walked behind, each steady and slow, measuring their surroundings. Nothing was taken lightly, and senses were always on alert.

Just as sudden as the forest going dead quiet, the disturbance crashed through. Thunder rained from the sky, striking all around. Never once seizing from striking down onto the earth. The sound of metal clashing could be heard through all the commotion. Yells and screeches surrounded the battle. Trees froze as blizzagas were cast and others burned down to ashes as firagas hit them. Up in the sky, two yellow eyes stared down at the traveling group. Tons of yellow eyes could be seen, popping around from the trees.

"Sora! There are too many!" Donald cried out, noticing how many rhapsodies of all elements had surrounded them. Brown leaves stuck to Sora's head, breath ragged with fatigue.

"We can't stop though. We promised we would get rid of them." Sora hissed through his teeth.

"Gaarwsh, Sora. May be we could come back later." Goofy voiced out worriedly.

Sora shook his head, biting his lip. "No, they will just be a lot more to deal with later."

"No, Sora. We have to back down." Donald snapped.

Sora just raised his keyblade up, refusing to leave.

"We'll come back well rested and with more stocked! We won't make it if we continue!" Donald growled out, almost incoherently from how angry he was.

"The rhapsodies will grow out and move after us! If we leave now, they are going to reach the campsite!" Sora snapped back.

"Guys, come on, calm down." Goofy stood between them, once again breaking their fights.

"Well, Goofy, why don't you tell the boy over there, that if we keep going we will not make it."

"Well, Goofy, you tell the old duck over there, that if he is scare and tired, he can leave."

Goofy sighed and shook his head, before frowning and looking up.

"Err, guys."

Sora and Donald looked up, there on top of them, the rhapsodies were getting ready to hit them with magic again.

The three jumped around, avoiding all of the rhapsodies magic attacks.

Goofy could fee himself tiring. The rhapsodies just kept on popping out, and it looked like there was no end to them. His potions were running out, and Donald wouldn't be able to keep casting curaga on them. If they kept on battling, they would perish. He glanced over at his comrades, and noticed they too were tired. Sora wasn't giving up though, and Goofy knew that Sora was troubled and wanted to move along, and find his friends. That was all in Sora's mind, finding Riku, but they couldn't keep going like they were. Sora worked himself tirelessly every day, fighting and sealing doors.

Donald jumped back, barely missing the firaga thrown his way. He quacked, when another thunder bolt came close to hitting his tail. Scowling, he sent a number of blizzagas toward the fire rhapsodies, destroying most of them. He cast curaga on Sora and Goofy, and he felt his magic lessening in strength. It wasn't long before he wouldn't be able to cast magic. Sora being his stubborn and selfish self, kept on fighting. Donald knew Sora was tired, but the thought of Riku was the only thing that kept Sora going.

Sora granted, glancing around him. He frowned, noticing that Goofy and Donald were looking really tired. Sora fell down, rolling over to avoid getting hit by the blizzaga. Sitting up, Sora didn't want to stand up. He was tired too, but if he finished them all, than the faster he could move on and find Riku. More quacking and clashing from behind him, began to dissolve his resolve. Sora evaded the attacks, making his way over to the other two.

"You two okay?" Sora asked them, once they were in hearing range.

"Just peachy." Donald retorted.

"Garwsh Sora, I don't think I can fight any more." Goofy spoke, breathlessly.

Sora looked guiltily at them and nodded.

"I know, I can barely walk, that is how tired I am." Sora consented.

"I told ya." Donald smirked.

Sora scoffed, breathless from al the evading. "We run for it, okay?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Goofy agreed and Donald nodded.

"1…..2……..3!" Sora called out; running through the rhapsodies, away from them. Donald and Goofy ran behind him.

All of the sudden, the earth shook, and the clouds darken.

"Look out!" Goofy pointed to three yellow rhapsodies up in the sky. Sora brandished his keyblade. Goofy jumped, destroying one of them. Sora rushed and jumped, and destroyed a second one.

Sora smirked, landing on his feet, he turned around and grinned at Goofy.

"Watch out!" Sora felt himself pushed out of the way. Sora gasped as he fell down to the ground, a thunder bolt striking down. Sora turned around, frozen. Donald had pushed him away, taking the hit himself.

The whole world froze. Goofy just stared blankly, not comprehending what had just happened. Sora growled, jumping up and in a flash destroying the last rhapsody.

Sora rushed over Donald's side. Goofy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Donald!" "Donald!" They screamed out, falling next to him. Donald's feathers were black, having been cooked from the thundaga. He was moving, and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Donald, come on, this isn't funny!" Sora muttered, shaking Donald.

"We need to get to the campsite; I don't have any more potions." Goofy said, finding a pulse. Sora nodded, getting up and scooping Donald into his arms.

Goofy stood up, and ran after Sora.

"Hang on Donald. You'll be your normal self, bugging and annoying me very soon. You have to." Sora whispered, desperately.

Goofy didn't dare think of his friend dieing. Donald was strong, and he would make it, Goofy was sure of it…..

"Jane! Jane!" Sora cried out, as he rushed into the campsite. Donald held tightly in his arms.

"What is all this ruckus about?" Jane huffed as she came out of her tent. Her eyes widen when she saw the state of Donald.

"Oh my God! What happened! Here!" Jane hurried of to another tent. Sora and Goofy ran after her.

"Here, place him down on the bed." Jane motioned to the bed.

Sora nodded, slowly and gently placed Donald down.

Jane sat next to him, and looked him over. Moving over to the drawer, she took out two mega potions.

Sora and Goofy just stood, holding their breath. Praying for what was their worth.

The tent remained silent as Jane poured the potion on Donald. Jane also held her breath, but she soon let it out when Donald's chest began heaving air. Grabbing the other potion, she slowly poured it down Donald's throat.

Sora and Goofy were leaning on each other for support, tired out. Jane turned around from tucking Donald in, and smiled softly.

"You two also need to rest. Do not worry, Donald will be fine, a little more and he wouldn't have made it. It will take time, but he'll get better."

Sora smiled in relief and nodded.

"Gwarsh, I guess we should rest to?" Goofy yawned, causing Sora to yawn, and than for Jane to yawn. Chuckling, they all headed out of the tent, and to bed.

"Sora, it wasn't your fault." Goofy squeezed Sora's shoulder, before settling down to sleep. Sora sighed, and laid on his bed. 'Yes…yes it was…'

………………………………….

Sora groaned as he stood up. "What time is it?" He mumbled, standing up and looking out the tent, noticing it as still dark. Sora pouted, not feeling sleepy anymore. Sora looked back at Goofy, who was sleeping deeply; it would have taken 100 heartless to wake him up. He shook his head and let a small smile set on his face.

Going over towards his bed, he grabbed his shoes and put them on. As quietly as he could, he made his way over to Donald's tent. The air was nice around him; the sky was clear with stars sparkling and twinkling. Sora sighed right out side the tent, stealing himself, he went in.

He lit the candle next to Donald's bed. Sora sighed in relief for Donald's coat wasn't black no more; it was now a shade of gray.

Sora tentatively sat down, making sure to not wake Donald up.

Just seeing him there, hurt and injured, knowing he could have died that day, made Sora guilty. If they had backed down when Donald had told him so, if he would have paid more attention to his surroundings. May be, if he would stop thinking of just finding Riku and also take into account the friends he is traveling with. HE couldn't have gone far with out them, through the entire journey they've been together, sticking up for one another. Why did it have to take Donald almost dieing, for him to realize that.

Sora could feel the tears, flowing down is cheeks. He bit his lip, trying to keep his sobs inside. Sora buried his face on the bed, clutching to the blanket. His silent sobs and Donald's breathing mixed in with the jungle's music.

"Come stop your crying," Sora heard a hoarse whisper and something gently petting his hair.

"It'll be alright." at that, Sora sat up, eyes wide, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Just take my hand, Hold it tight." The feel of feathers on his hand made him look down. Donald's eyes were slightly open, mouth quirked into a small smile.

"I will protect you from all around," Donald spoke softly, squeezing Sora's hand comfortingly, in a manner Sora knew, Donald would later deny.

"I will be here don't you cry." Donald muttered, tugging Sora down and wiping the tears away. Sora settled down, next to Donald.

"For one so small," Sora smiled at Donald's indignant huff.

"You seem so strong." Sora muttered, memories of recent events, causing him to tense up again.

"My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." Sora hugged Donald, pulling him close.

"This bond between us can't be broken." Sora sighed, relaxing, eyes closing.

"I will be here don't you cry." Donald muttered drowsily, gently patting Sora's hand.

"Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes you'll be in my heart." Sora nuzzled deep into Donald's feathers.

"From this day on," Sora vowed in his mind.

"Now and forever more," Sora muttered, as sleep began to take over.

"You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say." Sora tightened his grip on Donald, as he began to drowse of.

"You'll be here in my heart…" Sora mumbled.

"Always?" Sora barely heard Donald's question, both his and Donald's mind heavy with seep.

"Always…" Sora answered, before sleep finally took over both of them. They slept peacefully through the rest of the night, cuddled together.

The end

…………………………………………………

okay……………..so…..what do you people think? Hmmm, I rather like it….hahaha, in a weird sense! don't you all think?

Well, next one will host a Lion King song! So all of you who love CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT! Stay tune, because I'm going to be working on that one so yeap, I have it down! mmwwaahhh! Anyways, love you all!

Here, you all get a Gorilla plushie, since the song is from tarzan!

R&R

"You'll be in my Heart" Tarzan Song

Come stop your crying

It'll be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you from all around

I will be here don't you cry

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Always


	6. Can You Feel the Love Tonight 'CL'

Well, here is the next story! I know it has been a while, but this week is finals OO so yeah, sorry! Anyways, here is the oh so awaited song…..CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT! cause everyone loves that song….so yeah….

Remember, I do not own KH or the song! and thanks to all of you that review! And that read only because you are too lazy or you don't have time! I understand you, sadly, but I've been trying to review all the stories I read! making progress! anyways, yeah! Love you all!

On to the Story

* * *

Title: Can You Feel the Love Tonight 

Pairing: Cloud/Leon

Summary: Cloud leaves and Leon does not take it very well, will Cloud come back soon? How will Leon react?

Warnings: hmm, like I said, I have not played FF7, and since this is a KH ficlet, I am putting Cloud like the KH Cloud and my Leon is the KH Squall, because he is cute when he is all worried and angst!

Can You Feel the Love Tonight

………………………………………………………….

"What do you mean! You can't possibly be serious!"

"Yes, I am!"

"You are crazy! You can't tell him!"

"He needs to know!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does! And I'll tell him!"

"No! He has enough with out you! Acckk!"

…….

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard Tifa and Yuffie argue outside the door. Didn't they know he could hear every thing? Shaking his head, he went back to downloading things from the computer.

It was a matter of seconds before Tifa stormed in, hands on her hips.

"Squall! I have news!" Yuffie scurried in after her, wringing her hands nervously.

"No, she doesn't! Don't listen to her!" Yuffie warned.

"Cloud has disappeared!" Tifa snapped out.

Leon just blinked at them, letting the news sink in.

"What?" Leon asked, not sure he heard right.

"Cloud, he is gone. He left; he is not here no more. He abandoned us. He-"

"I got it Tifa." Leon snarled.

"Don't worry, Squall. Cloud we'll be back! He just went for some alone time, you'll see. You'll have him back in no time!" Yuffie piped out, trying to comfort Leon.

Leon glared at her. "Out, now! Both of you. I have work to do." He hissed, turning around back to the computer.

Tifa just huffed and marched out. Yuffie looked sadly at Leon, before also trudging out.

"Stupid." Yuffie hissed at Tifa, as they walked towards their headquarters, or that is what she called it.

"What? He took it well." Tifa frowned.

"No, he didn't. He just doesn't show it as normal people do it." Yuffie huffed, worried about Leon.

"Cloud is so getting a beating when he gets back." Tifa glared, shaking her fist threateningly.

"I know." Yuffie scoffed, eyes glinting dangerously.

"You think it was a good idea to leave Squall by himself?" Tifa said, glancing back.

"He needs some time, besides, we have work to do." Yuffie grumbled.

-------------------------------

Leon cussed under his breath as the stupid computer once again showed error. Leon let out a shaky breath, calming himself. He didn't care that Cloud was gone, why should he? He didn't. Leon bit his lip, as he tried to persuade himself he didn't care for Cloud. What did the girls, know, after all, they didn't know him, he scoffed. Shooting a glance at the screen, he decided to call it quits. He wasn't going to get any where today. Shutting it off, he stood up and stretched.

The girls meant well, Leon thought a bit guiltily.

Shutting off the lights, he made his way back to, as Yuffie named it, headquarters. He didn't need Cloud, he didn't even like him, and of course he didn't. Leon thought, building his walls back around his heart. His eyes once again became cold, steeling himself away form the rest.

"Leon! You are just in time for the meal!" Aerith smiled happily.

Leon just grunted, passing her by and sitting on the table, next to Cid.

Aerith frowned, but served him along with the rest.

Tifa and Yuffie rushed in, almost falling over when they saw Leon there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tifa frowned.

"Why, hello to you to." Leon commented dryly.

Yuffie just walked over and sat down, Tifa got what Yuffie meant and sat down too.

Aerith noticed the silence and the tension in the air.

"So, how is the day so far?"

Leon just grunted, barely eating. Tifa, Yuffie and Cid were inhaling their food down.

"Leon! Any progress?" Aerith asked, hoping Leon would talk.

"No." Leon responded curtly.

"Well, its good you are taking a break." Aerith tried again, but Leon just nodded.

After a few more minutes of silence, Leon stood up and excused himself.

"What crawled up his ass?" Cid grumbled.

"Tifa told him Cloud had left." Yuffie piped up.

"You did what?" Aerith blinked perplexed.

"Cloud left, last night." Tifa explained.

Aerith's eyes sadden as she stared at the direction Leon left.

"This is devastating, but we got work to do. The boy can take care of his things." Cid grumbled, standing up and heading back to quarters.

Tifa and Yuffie grumbled about having no rest, walking out to keep moving crates.

Aerith sighed, shaking her head before cleaning out the table.

-----------------------------------

"Squall! Stop being a lazy ass and help us move these crates down there!" Tifa screeched. Leon scoffed but walked over nonetheless.

"Squall, we know Cloud is a jerk and you are hurting." Yuffie began, but was cut off when Leon threw a crate at her.

"Fine, I was trying to be nice." Yuffie huffed, while Tifa was just laughing her ass off. It didn't last long, because Leon through a crate at her too, barely missing her.

"Hey!" Tifa glared at him. Leon just smirked, while Yuffie teased her.

"This is war!" Tifa yelled, as crates began to fall around. Yuffie squealed as she dodged and threw crates too. Leon couldn't help the chuckling, as he joined in.

Cid shook his head, but grinned, going back into headquarters to work.

------------------------------------

Aerith smiled, grabbing a book and sitting on the sofa, for some nice quiet time. Just as she was about to get started, she heard someone knocking. Sighing, she stood up to open the door, but nothing prepared her for what she saw. There stood cloud, leaning on the door's frame with blood flowing down from a wound on his arm and stomach. Aerith gasped, leading him over to the sofa.

"Oh, god! Cloud what happened to you?" Aerith looked him over, concerned. Cloud just groaned in pain. Aerith sighed and healed him.

"Cloud?" Aerith inquired. Cloud opened his eyes, and stared at Aerith.

"Nothing." Cloud simply answered.

Aerith glared at him. "Nothing? You leave and than show up all beaten up? All you can say is nothing? You don't know how many people you've hurt? How many you've angered? Leon barely responds to anything any of us say!" Aerith snapped angrily at Cloud.

Cloud frowned, sitting up and pulling Aerith towards him.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, it is just." Cloud bit his lip. Aerith sighed and closed her eyes.

"I understand, but I'm not sure every one does." Aerith pushed away from Cloud.

Cloud nodded and glanced at the door.

"I think he is at the crystal fissure. Yuffie, Tifa and he were moving some things." Aerith informed him. Cloud nodded and stood up, he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"He needs to know." Aerith smiled, Cloud glanced back at her ad nodded, before disappearing behind the door.

Aerith sighed and shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

------------------------------------

"In the jungle, the Leon sleeps tonight!" Yuffie sang out of key. Tifa threw a rock at her.

"Hey!" Yuffie glared at her, Tifa smirked. "You suck at singing."

"Oh yeah, like you can sing any better!" Yuffie shot back.

"Of course I can, but only a certain few have had the privilege to hear me."

"Deaf people?" Leon asked innocently.

"Let me hear you sing." Tifa glared at Leon.

"No, thank you. I don't do singing. I know Aerith can sing."

"Yeap, what can't she do." Tifa grumbled.

"You think she can sing for us later on, for dinner?" Yuffie inquired.

"Of course!" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Think Cid will get angry that we only got 9 crates down here?" Leon said, motioning to the nine crates.

"Nah!" Tifa said, waving her hand.

"Lazy, aren't we?" A smooth, cool voice spoke from behind them. In an instant, the three of them swirled, weapons up and ready.

"Cloud." Leon acknowledged him.

"Leon." Cloud glanced at Leon coolly.

"Well, well, if it isn't Cloud."

"How nice of you to visit us." Yuffie smiled sweetly. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

Tifa was cracking her knuckles, staring at him intently.

"I thought you would be gone a bit longer." Leon spoke up.

"Hmm, I was, but I figured some things out sooner." Cloud explained.

"That's great! Does that mean you are staying?" Yuffie asked, eyeing Cloud warily. Cloud knew Yuffie was ready for him to answer wrongly.

"Yes." Cloud mentally sighed in relief, noticing Yuffie relaxed a bit.

"That's great, because we have a lot o talk about!" Tifa smirked, Cloud paled but nodded, he knew her and knew she was planning something.

Cloud looked at Leon, who was rummaging around the crates.

"I need to talk to Leon." Cloud glared at the girls.

This perked Tifa and Yuffie up, eyes shining with excitement.

"Alone." Cloud added, hinting at them.

Tifa and Yuffie pouted.

"Whatever you can say to him you cansay to us!" They glared at him.

"Tifa. Yuffie." Leon looked at them.

"Awww." They both whined turning around and walking off.

Leon waited a few minutes, before turning to look at Cloud.

"Hmm?" He inquired.

-----------------------------------

Yuffie and Tifa pouted as they leaned on the stone edge, staring out at the ruins, from the battle with all the heartless. Aerith sat next on the edge, eyes closed with a happy smiled on her face.

"Cloud is back." Aerith spoke up.

"We know, he is talking to Leon right now." Yuffie pouted, unhappy that she couldn't hear what they were saying.

…………..

"I can see what's happening." Tifa huffed.

"What?" Yuffie looked at her.

"And they don't' have a clue." Tifa said aggravated.

"Who?" Yuffie frowned.

"They'll fall in love and here is the bottom line, our trio is down to two." Tifa huffed, raising three fingers and than lowering one to make two.

"Oh." Yuffie caught on.

"The sweet caress of twilight," Tifa pointed up to the darkening sky.

"There's magic every where," Tifa crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air." Tifa sighed dramatically, earning giggled from both Yuffie and Aerith. Aerith shook her head, before taking a deep breath, and starting her song. Yuffie and Tifa both sat down, closing their eyes as they leaned against the wall, just listening to Aerith's voice.

……………….

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, unsure of where to start. Leon's gray eyes bore into his, and he could feel his throat dry up. Leon was just looking at him, patiently, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. It was so much harder than that, though. Cloud wasn't sure, if he could do it. He sighed and turned around, walking out of the crystal fissure and unto the edge of the ruined castle. Leon followed after him, not saying a word.

"Leon, are you going to say something?" Cloud sighed frustrated, turning to look at Leon.

"What you want me to say?" Leon scowled.

"Anything!" Cloud said exasperated.

_The peace the evening brings?_

"You were the one who needed to talk to me." Leon spoke coolly.

"Yes, I….I'm sorry to have left without telling you." Cloud finished lamely.

"You don't have to tell me anything Cloud. It is your life." Leon frowned.

"I know, but I should of….it was the right thing to do. You shouldn't have heard it from Tifa." Cloud muttered.

"Yes, but you had your reason." Leon replied curtly, wanting to get off the topic already.

"My reason? I didn't know cowardice was a reason." Cloud laughed bitterly.

"You didn't know? Well, now you do." Leon remarked, before turning around and starting back up the trail.

_The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things._

"Wait." Cloud grabbed Leon's arm.

"I need to explain to you." Cloud said, firmly.

Leon turned to look at Cloud, eyes cold and unfazed.

"You don't need to tell me anything, Cloud. Nothing to explain, nothing to say. You have your own things, as I do." Leon muttered, turning back around. Cloud just tighten his hold on Leon's arm.

"No, I do have to explain. I do have to tell you. It is important to me, that you know, and you understand." Cloud stated.

Leon sighed, and turned around, giving a slight nod to Cloud. Cloud let go of Leon, backing over to the edge.

"So many things to tell him, but how to make him see, the truth about my past? Impossible, he'll turn away from me." Cloud thought, fear gripping his heart.

"He's holding back, he's hiding, but what? I can't decide. Why won't he be the person I know he is, the person I see inside?" Leon thought, as he stood next to Cloud, hands almost touching as they stared out at the ruined castle.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

"Something from my past came up. I didn't want to bring danger here." Cloud started.

"What do you mean?" Leon turned his head, to look at Cloud.

"My past...there is darkness…..and….this person……" Cloud sighed frustrated, unable to make words to explain what he wanted to say.

Leon shook his head, and sighed. He grabbed Cloud's hand and squeezed it. Cloud's head shot up, eyes wide in shock. He turned to look at Leon, perplexed, unsure of what to make of their locked hands.

_The peace the evening brings?_

"We all have a past, that we can't forget. A past that tends to come back to us." Leon muttered.

"You don't understand Leon, there is more to it. He is deadly, and I'm afraid of loosing y…." Cloud trailed off.

"Cloud. You can't fight your past alone." Leon sighed.

"I have to, if I don't want you to get hurt." Cloud mumbled.

_The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things_

"Cloud, look at me." Leon said, taking hold of Cloud's chin and turning him to look at him.

"I'm strong; I can take care of myself. We all can, and if we are together, we can help each other. I know things have happened in the past. Things you are barely getting over, I understand." Leon spoke softly up to him, letting Cloud see the real him for a few seconds, before closing himself off again, and backing away.

"Like I said, nothing to talk about." Leon said as he turned around.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

Cloud stood there, staring at the place that Leon had occupied. His hand was still warm from Leon's hold. He couldn't erase the look of Leon's face, eyes sparkling with care.

Leon stood there, for a bit, waiting. After a few seconds though, Leon sighed and started walking. He trudged up tiredly.

Cloud froze, before the sound of Leon's footsteps broke him from the stupor. Cloud immediately turned around, catching Leon's retreating form. Cloud didn't hesitate, he took of, after Leon. Making his was around some fallen crystals, and grabbing Leon's arm.

"Leon, wait." He breathed out, gasping for breath.

"It is getting late, Cloud. We need to head back." Leon didn't turn around to look at him.

_You needn't look too far._

"Squall, please." Cloud pleaded. Leon tensed up at the mention of his name, but reluctantly turned around.

"What now, Cloud?" Leon looked at cloud tiredly.

"I….I….I lu…..I…." Cloud tried to say the words, but they wouldn't come out.

Leon gently touched Cloud's cheek.

"You really care for me, I know, Cloud. I know." Leon whispered, kissing Cloud's cheek.

"Come, we need to head back." Leon said moving away from Cloud.

_Stealing though the night's uncertainties_

"No." Cloud said, firmly, grabbing Leon's wrist.

"Cloud?" Leon looked at confused.

"No." Cloud stated, pulling Leon to him, wrapping his arms around Leon's waist.

"I don't like you. I don't really care for you." Cloud said, firmly, sure of himself.

"Cloud what are you?" Leon pulled slightly back but was silence by Cloud's mouth on his. Leon gasped, before he relaxed into Cloud's embrace, eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you….Squall." Cloud muttered, after breaking the kiss for the need of air.

Leon flushed, smiling happily, eyes sparkling with joy.

"I really really care for you." Leon chuckled when Cloud pouted.

"Come, we must head back." Leon paced a quick kiss on Cloud's lips, locking their hands again, making their way back home.

"I love you too, Cloud." Leon whispered, leaning into Cloud. Cloud just smiled and squeezed his hand, walking in comfortable silence back home.

-------------------------------

"_Love is where they are….."_ Aerith finished, voice slowly fading into silence.

"And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed….." Tifa spoke up, eyes opening to grin up at Aerith.

"His care free days with us are history." Yuffie snickered, before realizing Cloud was going to hog Leon and pouted.

"In short our pal is doomed." Aerith giggled, knowing the things that Leon is going to have to put up with.

Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith looked at each other, before laughing.

The moon looked down, smiling as happiness radiated from Hollow Bastion.

The End….

……………

So? What did you think about this one? Hmm, a bit more KH Cloud, huh? Emo! Hehehe, anyways, I had fun writing this one! dunno why, I just did! but anyways, tell me what you people think, oky? Anyways, tata! Luv ya all!

Can You Feel the Love Tonight Lion King Song

I can see what's happening

What?

And they don't' have a clue

Who?

They'll fall in love and here is the bottom line, our trio is down to two

Oh.

The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic every where

And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air.

Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings?

The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things.

S: so many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past? Impossible, she'll turn away from me.

N: he's holding back, he's hiding, but what? I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?

Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings?

The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look to far.

Stealing though the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

T: and if he falls in love tonight it can be assumed

P: his care free days with us are history

Tp: in short our pal is doomed


	7. Beauty and the Beast 'SepAn, CL, RiSo'

Hope you all enjoyed the last one! How was it? Anyways, this one is not that good, or I definitely don't think it is that good! But it is oky! Hmm, had a bit of a challenge, not sure how to put this song in….so this is the best I came up with! Sorry!

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Warnings: Bad Language, seriously. So ummm R I guess…..

Pairings: Cloud/Leon, Sephiroth/Xehanort or Ansem whichever you know him by, Axe/Roxas, and Riku/Sora

Summary: Cloud, Seph, Sora and Axel are caught cheating on their partners, but is it really what it seems? Will Leon, Riku, Roxas and Xehanort forgive and get back with them?

Notes: Well, not sure what happens to Axel and Roxas but in my world, they get their own hearts. I was in a joking mood, and an angry mood, so that explains the tone of this story! Also, it is more crackish so they might be OOC, but I couldn't help it, I was in a rather evil mood! Oh, there was no actual body harm or emotional harm to the characters in the making of the story!

……………………

Roxas' eyes widen and his whole body froze on the spot. His heart almost seized to stop. His breath hitched and his mind shut down. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Time seemed to move slowly, and a few seconds felt like an eternity. He took a step back, eyes never leaving the scene in front of him. His heart was as slow as ever and his mind was barely registering, for he had retracted into a shield of denial. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, but he didn't register them. He turned around without disturbing the scene in front of him, and took off. His legs just ran, away from the scene, and away from the pain.

Riku grinned as he turned the corner, but it soon fell as his eyes laid on the scene in front of him. He froze, nothing mattered right there. His whole life came crashing down on him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was drowning. His body was numb, and nothing seemed to be registering. A searing pain made him close his eyes, but the image was branded into his mind. His choked back a sob. He turned around and walked stiffly away. Before long he was running away from the scene. Nothing can take away the image from his mind….the image….of…..

Axel and Sora kissing.

…………………………………………………

Leon sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Rebuilding the garden was a lot of work, Leon mused as he made his way back towards Merlin's house. He couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he thought of getting home and resting. Every thing was just fine now….Leon stopped dead on his tracks. He shook his head and took a step back. He began to shake violently. He couldn't believe what he was seen. He couldn't, it was impossible. Leon felt his life shatter, and suddenly, everything lost its meaning. Leon clenched his fists as he turned around and walked away. How stupid was he, to believe that bastard. Leon smiled bitterly, eyes stealing, unwilling to let the tears roll down his cheeks. He wasn't going to cry….he shouldn't….he was…..

Xehanort frowned as he walked, making his way over to Merlin's house. He grabbed his silver hair up, trying to put into a ponytail. His golden eyes blurred, vision becoming dark for a moment. His whole body became cold. There in front of him, was something he never thought he'll see. Xehanort dropped his arms down, lifelessly. His eyes dimmed, loosing their shine. His heart shriveled up, feeling the betrayal warp around him. The pain and the anger were too much. He took a step back, and another, and another, until his back touched the wall and his him from the image. His hands shook. He turned around and ran as far away as possible. Away from everyone and everything, yet he could never run away from the image of………….

Sephiroth and Cloud kissing.

…………………………………………………

"Get away from me." Roxas hissed, walking around Axel and going on his way.

"Roxas." Axel sighed exasperated, grabbing Roxas wrist. Axel hadn't seen Roxas for a week. Roxas had been avoiding him, and no one knew where he was every time he asked them

"Let go off me." Roxas wretched his wrist away from Axel's hold.

"Roxas, come on. Calm down and tell me what is wrong." Axel tried again.

"Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone!" Roxas yelled.

"Baby, don't do this. Did I do something?" Axel pleaded, having never seen Roxas like that.

"Did you? You tell me, did you?" Roxas laughed bitterly. Axel frowned, unsure of what Roxas meant.

"Roxas?" Axel tried to hug Roxas, but Roxas backed away.

"I do not want anything to do with you!" Roxas pushed Axel away, angrily.

"Why!" Axel growled angrily.

"Why don't you go and spend time with Sora. Since you two seem to be best buddies!" Roxas glared at Axel, daring him to disagree.

"I do not know, what you mean?" Axel took a step back as Roxas took a threateningly step forward.

"Well, may be Sora can explain it to you after you take your tongue from out of his mouth! Bastard!" Roxas screamed out, slapping Axel on the cheek, before turning around and running off.

Axel stood there, in shock. Roxas, had seen him? It was a misunderstanding! Roxas was already gone by the time Axel snapped out of it.

…………………………………………………………………

"Riku! There you are! Haven't been able to see you the whole week! You've been so busy!" Sora grinned bouncing over to Riku's side.

"Yes. Is there anything I can do for you? I have important things to do." Riku asked coldly.

"Riku, what is wrong?" Sora asked worriedly, placing his hand on Riku's arm. Riku stepped away from Sora.

"Do not touch me. Nothing is wrong, I am better than I've ever been." Riku hissed, turning around to go.

"Riku, tell me. Don't be like this." Sora pleaded, standing in front of Riku.

"Be like what? How do you want me to be? Huh? What do you care?" Riku snapped, angrily.

Sora took a step back, shocked at the hostile tone in Riku's words.

"Oh please, you can lay off the act. I know." Riku sneered, glaring at Sora before walking off again. Sora frowned, before rushing after him and grabbing his arm turning him around.

"What are you talking about Riku?" Sora asked, raising his voice.

"What am I talking about? You sure had me fooled, Sora. Not anymore, let go of me. Never, ever touch again." Riku pushed Sora away. Sora whimpered as he looked at Riku hurt.

"Go cry, Sora. Go to your lover, Axel. Bet he'll make you feel better, won't he?"

Sora's eyes widen. "You got it all wrong!" Sora tried to get to Riku, but Riku slapped him.

"DON"T! GET NEAR ME!" Riku screeched, before running off. Tears streamed down Sora's face as he looked helplessly as Riku ran off.

…………………………………………………………………

"Finally, I get to see my boyfriend." A husky voice spoke from behind him. Leon tensed up.

"Strife." Leon pushed away from, a now confused, Cloud. Cloud blinked, unsure at Leon's cold tone.

"Baby? Something wrong?" Cloud asked nervously, noticing the icy glare Leon was giving him.

"Get, out. Cloud." Leon hissed, pointing towards the door. Cloud frowned, trying to think what he could have done wrong.

"Why? I haven't' done anything!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Out!" Leon growled out.

" Leon, why don't you tell me what is wrong?" Cloud moved closer to Leon trying to calm him. Leon growled and took out Lionheart, and pointed it at Cloud.

"Do not come any closer. I do not want you in here, or anywhere near me." Leon ordered. Cloud glared at Leon, shooting a glance at the gunblade pointed at him.

" Leon, you must be overreacting." Cloud calmly spoke.

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING!" Leon roared tackling Cloud and pinning him to the wall with his gunblade on Cloud's throat.

"Listen to me. I do not want anything to do with you, lying piece of fuck. Want you out of here and out of my life. I trusted you once, but never again." Leon hissed, pushing away from Cloud, giving him space. Cloud staid there, eyes wide.

"I….Why….." Cloud looked Leon, sincerely confused.

"May be Sephiroth can help you out, that is when you two are not tonguing each other." Leon snapped, opening the door for Cloud.

Cloud gasped, eyes wide with shock.

" Leon, wait. I can explain!" Cloud tried moving closer to Leon, but Leon was having none of it. He punched Cloud on the stomach and threw him out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Cloud groaned as he grabbed his stomach, eyes watering.

…………………………………………………………..

"Xehanort? Here you are." Sephiroth strolled into the library. Xehanort was indeed in the library, the only quiet place he could ever find.

"We need to talk." Sephiroth sighed as he took a seat next to Xehanort.

"Yes, Sephiroth, I agree." Xehanort stood up and moved away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth frowned, unsure of what to think about that.

"Xehanort, we've been together for some time now." Sephiroth started. Xehanort snorted at that and let a bitter laugh. It was than that Sephiroth notice the haunted look in Xehanort's eyes. Eyes that looked a lot more like Ansem's, not his normal Xehanort's eyes.

"Love, what is wrong." Sephiroth stood up and moved to examine Xehanort. Xehanort took steps back, keeping space between him and Sephiroth.

"Don't, Sephiroth. The sooner we get this over the better." Xehanort glared at Sephiroth.

"No, you don't look well."

"Stop it. Stop pretending you care, I do not need your pity!" Xehanort growled, angry at the way Sephiroth was treating him.

"Ansem." Sephiroth scowled.

"Shut up!" Xehanort raised his voice.

"No, you look like him!"

"Your fault!" Xehanort snapped back.

Sephiroth took a step back, shocked.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me, bastard. I know, I saw you with him. Stupid of me to believe anyone could ever love me. I was a heartless and a nobody." Xehanort laughed maniacally. Sephiroth frowned.

"Xehanort, baby, what is going on?" Sephiroth was really confused.

"I actually thought you loved me, while behind my back you fucked Cloud Strife, which is what is going on. Do not worry, you don't have to hide anymore." Xehanort growled, turning around. Sephiroth grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Wait."

"Let go!" Xehanort screeched, pulling his arm away. He punched Sephiroth on the face before kicking him on his precious family jewels.

"Keep away from me!" Xehanort warned, before storming out of the library. Sephiroth hissed, as he sat on the ground, recuperating from the kick.

………………………………………………….

"I can't believe it! I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tifa snarled, immediately getting to her feet. Leon sighed as he lean back on the couch, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Tifa, please calm down."

"I can't believe it! They need to pay!" Yuffie bounced up and down, angrily.

Roxas nodded, taken a drink from his glass of lemonade.

"I cannot believe they would do that, to you guys." Aerith sighed sadly.

"Well, believe it." Riku growled. Xehanort remained silent, just looking down at his hands.

"Here, cool lemonade." Cid huffed out, shoving it to Xehanort. Xehanort blinked surprised but smiled in gratitude.

"Cid! You are going to help us torture them?" Yuffie grinned evilly. Cid rolled his eyes as he gulped down his lemonade.

"Do you ever wonder what their story is?" Cid raised an eyebrow. The other men looked at each other, uneasily. The women immediately answered.

"They were kissing, for more than a few seconds!" the three screeched making the men wince.

"Look, there must be an explanation."

"What do you know? Vincent never left your side and he would kill at anyone who would look at you or anyone you would look at." Yuffie scoffed.

Cid snorted at that.

"I didn't think so either, but the evidence is incriminating." Roxas spoke softly.

"I do not think I can trust him." Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I just….I feel out of place now….like I have nothing." Xehanort mumbled.

"I know…..me too…." Riku whispered sadly.

The three women looked at each other, eyes shining with the want for revenge.

Cid just sipped his lemonade.

……………………………………………………………..

After a lot of crashing and beatings and other painful things, the girls stopped.

"Fuck! What is wrong with all of you?" Sephiroth hissed, spitting out blood and wiping his mouth.

"What is wrong with you!" Yuffie screeched.

"How could you! You fucking bastards!" Tifa yelled.

"I cannot believe I ever thought you were nice!" Aerith glared at them.

"It was a misunderstanding! We don't love each other!" Axel looked at Sora with a look of disgust while Sora turned green at just the idea. Cloud and Sephiroth looked at each other and shivered with disgust.

"Kissing? What was up with the kissing than?" Aerith asked them, expectantly.

"Aerith, we are poor people." Axel started.

"You know anniversaries are getting close!" Sora groaned.

"We had no money, so we made a deal!" Cloud explained.

"We would get ten thousand if we lasted at least five minutes kissing the other." Sephiroth finished the story.

"By who?"

"Laxeues!" The four chirped. The girls groaned.

"It seems Demyx was impressed we lasted that long and gave us more money! Than we got more money because Xigbar gave us half of his winnings from betting that we would win the deal." Axel smirked.

"You could have been more careful!"

"Hey, Cid was right. There is a reason." Yuffie blinked.

"Well, he is with Vincent, may be he's gone through it." Tifa shrugged.

"What? Vincent cheated on Cid!" Yuffie went ballistic at the idea, the other just sighed.

"We got to think of something to get you all together, and next time, do not be idiots!" Tifa glared at them.

"Tifa, that is as likely as you dieing your hair blonde. They are idiots, they can't help it." Aerith piped up.

"You are right."

"I got an idea! Party!" Yuffie came back into the conversation.

"Party?"

"Yes, a ball! Beast has finished fixing his castle!"

"Yuffie! You are brilliant!" The three grinned while the boys just looked at each other, feeling doomed.

………………………………………………………………..

"Get your hands off of my ass." Leon hissed as he pushed Yuffie away from him.

"Awww, Squall. I was just helping you out." Yuffie smiled innocently.

"Why do we have to go to this thing?" Xehanort groaned, remembering exactly how the whole Ball Room atmosphere felt like.

"Do we have to wear this?" Roxas whined, as he looked down at his blue slacks and light blue dress shirt. It went well with his complexion and complimented his eyes beautifully.

"See! What did I tell you? I told you he would look great in that!" Aerith beamed.

Tifa scoffed as she pulled a very resistant Riku down.

"Riku, come on. We do not want to be late." Tifa growled as she pushed him in front of her.

"Dang, Riku." Roxas whistled. Riku flushed as he looked down at his clothes nervously. He wore burgundy slacks and dress shirt. They contrasted well with his light hair and complexion. It also made his eyes stand out.

"Me? Look at Leon, never knew I would see him out of the leather." Riku teased.

Leon wore black, tight slacks with an equally, black, tight dress shirt. It was tight that it fitted him nicely, but not too tight to cut of movement.

"That is because he would probably not have been let in with the leather." Xehanort sighed as he tugged at his own clothing, already hating the whole thing. His clothes consisted of dark violet slacks and a light violet dress shirt to contrast.

"We are the best!" Yuffie grinned as she looked at the boys.

"You guys will sooooooo have guys after you!" Yuffie giggled.

"You three don't look that bad." Roxas spoke up.

Yuffie wore a simple, red dress that fitted her curves perfectly. Tifa wore a long, strapless black gown. Aerith had on a beige, long evening gown, with a shawl around her shoulders.

"Come on, we are going to be fucking late if you don't hurry your asses." Cid huffed as he walked into the room and glared at them.

The whole room was silent as they stared at the way the black slacks and white dress shirt accented Cid.

"Fucking stare in the ship! We need to get going!" Cid growled not paying much attention to all the staring.

After a few seconds, they all snapped out of it and rushed towards the ship.

……………………………………………………….

"You think this is going to work?" Sora asked nervously as he looked around the room and at the people already there.

"I hope it does." Axel sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You all are pessimistic!" Cloud huffed.

"Everything will go great or it better." Sephiroth growled.

"Monsieur, they are coming!" Lumier informed them.

The four looked at each other and took a deep breath, before they went to their respective places.

……………………………………………………..

"Ohhh! Look at this!" Yuffie exclaimed as she walked into the beautiful ball room.

"Many old friends!" Aerith exclaimed as she looked around, eyes sparking with joy.

"Don't look down, you boys!" Tifa scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"I think it was a bad idea to come here." Leon muttered as he looked at the already dancing couples.

"Awww! How about we ask, for a special song, for you guys!" Yuffie giggled as she pointed to the stage where the songs were being played at.

"No! That is okay!" Xehanort hurriedly said, but it was too late.

"Come on! Let's go ask for a song." Yuffie bounced off, dragging Tifa along.

"Drink or eat something, we'll be right back. Try things out first, you'll see things work out in the end." Aerith smiled at the cryptically before hurrying after the two girls. Cid just snickered and shook his head.

"I'm going to get some punch." Cid weaved his way through the crowds and away.

The four men looked at each other and sighed.

"Look, I'm going out side. Being here is suffocating and bringing back some feelings." Xehanort muttered, waving at them as he went outside into the balcony.

"I think I'm thirsty, maybe some drink will make it better." Axel smiled sadly, following Cid's example and heading to the food court.

"I'm going to go seat down, not in the mood for interacting." Leon muttered as he went of to sit near the exit.

Roxas went over near the stage, just looking at the people dance.

Riku just stayed in the same place, and leaned on the wall.

All of the sudden, the lights dimmed down and a new song began. It was a soft and slow song.

……………..

Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith walked onto the stage, microphones in their hands.

Everybody just stared at them in surprise, before the song started and their voices began to merge in harmony.

……………..

_"Beauty and the beast" _

"What are you doing out here. Aren't you cold?" Xehanort jumped and whirled around, not having heard someone come behind him.

"Sephiroth." Xehanort breathed, as he saw Sephiroth stand there. The moon shined down on his silver hair, aqua eyes twinkling like the stars. He wore a white tux.

"Xehanort." Sephiroth whispered, letting his eyes drink the image of his violet clad angel.

"What are you doing here?" Xehanort muttered, turning back around and looking down at the garden.

"I was invited, and heard you were going to be here." Sephiroth came to stand next to him.

"Where is Cloud?" Xehanort asked bitterly.

"I really do not know, probably getting his ass kicked by Leon."

"Than you should go help him." Xehanort sighed getting ready to leave.

"Why? I rather be here, with you." Sephiroth gently took Xehanort's hand. Xehanort frowned and looked at Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, I need…."

"Come, dance with me." Sephiroth tugged Xehanort close to him. He wrapped his arm around Xehanort's waist.

………………………..

"_Ever just the same_"

"Roxas, why are you here by yourself?" Axel sauntered over to Roxas.

"Axel." Roxas glared at him.

"You should be out there, having fun!" Axel frowned and shook his head.

"Well, why don't you leave me be, and go have fun with Sora." Roxas hissed out.

"Because I do not want to be with Sora, duh." Axel smiled at Roxas. Roxas could feel his heart speed up, but he turned away, because he wasn't suppose to feel that.

"Roxas?"

"Go away Axel." Roxas muttered, ignoring the way the dark green tux made Axel look dashing.

"Give me a chance?" Axel asked, offering Roxas his hand.

"So you can hurt me again?" Roxas asked brokenly.

"So I can love you." Axel whispered as he grabbed Roxas hand and tugged him towards the dance floor.

"Come, you shouldn't be just standing there."

"Axel, Don't."

"You are a great dancer! So dance!" Axel grinned, looking at Roxas like he was his whole world.

_"Ever a surprise" _

"Guess who!" Riku jumped, surprised as someone covered his eyes. Riku knew who that voice belonged to. His whole body tensed.

"Sora." He muttered out. Sora grinned and removed his hands.

"Riku! I told you! You make everything look good!" Sora laughed as he looked at Riku's attire. Riku looked at Sora, and blinked to focus his vision. Sora wore a teal tux.

"Do not tell me cat got your tongue!" Sora said, looking up at Riku.

"Go away." Riku grunted, turning to look away from Sora.

"Riku." Sora sighed exasperated.

"Shouldn't you be with some redhead pyro?" Riku growled, staring out at the dancing couples.

"That maniac? No thank you. I have enough with being his neighbor. I was actually planning on burning his house, but he'll enjoy that, I bet." Sora huffed, annoyed at the idea of being with Axel. He was rewarded with Riku's laughter.

"I bet he would." Riku chuckled. Sora grinned, for he was making progress.

"Come on, Riku. You need to enjoy yourself!" Sora said, grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Sora, I really do not think."

"Aww, come one!" Sora smiled placing his hand on Riku's shoulder.

…………………..

_"Ever as before" _

"Such a pretty face should not frown." A smooth voice snapped Leon from his reverie. He blinked and looked up, his gray eyes meeting baby blue eyes. He couldn't help but hold his breath, as he noticed how handsome Cloud looked in his black tux.

"Cloud." Leon breathed out. Cloud smiled and bowed.

"A dance?" Cloud offered Leon his hand. Leon frowned as he looked at the hand.

"What are you doing here?" Leon frowned and looked back at Cloud.

"Trying to ask the man of my dreams to a dance." Cloud grinned cheekily, causing Leon to blush. Leon scowled, berating himself for still loving Cloud.

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline." Leon rejected Cloud. Cloud winced and looked sadly at Leon. Leon avoided looking at Cloud, because he knew he'll give in if he did. He was suppose to be strong and reliant, but Cloud was his weakness.

"Just one dance, at least. Please." Cloud whispered, squatting down to be eye level with Leon.

Leon pulled back a bit startled, but he couldn't help looking into the glimmering baby blue eyes.

"One dance? Only?" Leon muttered, tiredly. Cloud grinned, knowing he had won.

"Sure, come on!" Cloud took hold of Leon's hand and guided him to the dance floor.

Leon sighed, placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

…………….

Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith noticed the couples dancing and grinned at each other, as they began the next part of the song.

_"Ever just as sure _

_As the sun will rise" _

……………

"Xehanort?" Sephiroth spoke softly, afraid to break the moment.

Xehanort looked up into Sephiroth's glimmering eyes. Xehanort missed this, being held by Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry." Sephiroth closed his eyes, waiting for the worst.

"Why? Than?" Xehanort asked, because well, he still loved Sephiroth. He wanted to believe Sephiroth, but he needed to know why.

"To make a long story short. We made a deal for money, if we kissed the person we were not really fond of, for five minutes, we got money. Anniversary was just around the corner, and I wanted something special……." Sephiroth gave a sad smile.

"I guess I ruined the anniversary, huh?" Sephiroth looked downcast.

"You should have just told me what you were doing, before you did it." Xehanort smiled, because he believed Sephiroth. May be he was being stupid, but he loved Sephiroth. Every one deserved a second chance, according to Aerith.

"I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise, I did not want you to suspect anything!" Sephiroth couldn't stop the whining tone from making its way into his voice.

"What was so special?" Xehanort sighed, resting his head on Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth grinned, because this was the day.

"This." Sephiroth muttered, stepping away from Xehanort. He kneeled down in front of Xehanort and took a small jewelry box.

Xehanort's eyes widen.

………………………………….

_"Tale s old as time _

_Tune as old as song" _

Roxas sighed, leaning into Axel's embrace.

"Roxas, I don't like Sora. It was just some stupid deal so we could get money." Axel muttered. Roxas didn't say anything or looked at Axel.

He could hear the sincerity in Axel's voice. He wasn't sure, though. He loved Axel, but he was afraid of getting hurt again.

"I know I hurt you. Just give me a chance. That is all I ask for." Axel whispered as he raised Roxas' chin up, so he could see his eyes.

"I love you, and you just need time." Axel muttered, running a hand down Roxas' cheek. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned into Axel's touch. He missed this, he missed Axel. He couldn't live without Axel, he knew that. Here was Axel, pleading for him to go back to him. Was he ready? Could he do it?

Roxas opened his eyes and smiled at Axel.

"I have all the time in the world." Roxas whispered, enjoying the way Axel's eyes sparkled with happiness as he realizes that Roxas is forgiving him.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas waist bringing him closer. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, swaying gently with Axel.

………………………………..

_"Bitter sweet and strange _

_Finding you can change _

_Learning you were wrong" _

"Riku, I know there is nothing in the world that can erase the pain I caused you." Sora started, looking pleadingly up at Riku.

"Let me try, to make it better." Sora pleaded. Riku looked away, though. He wasn't sure, anymore. Lately, his life had been hell. Everything reminded him of Sora, and he wished that it had all been a mistake. He just couldn't forget the kiss, though. No matter what, the image was always there, hunting him and taunting him.

"I can't forget, Sora. I try, but I can't." Riku's eyes darken with pain.

"Do not forget, just move on. Let me help you, give me a chance." Sora raised his hand to touch Riku's cheek.

"I promise you, to make it up to you. I love you, and I'll do anything to have you back." Sora said, firmly. He would do anything for Riku, because he couldn't love anyone like he loved Riku. Riku was his life.

"I'll try." Riku smiled. Sora launched himself up and hugged Riku's neck.

"I love you so much! You have no idea!" Sora cried out, happily. Riku was giving him a chance, and he wasn't going to throw it away.

Riku just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sora. May be forgetting wasn't going to be that hard after all, Riku thought.

………………………….

_"Certain as the sun _

_Rising in the east" _

"There is nothing in the world, that can shine quite like your eyes. Nothing in the world, can tell you how I feel. You don't have to say anything, just let me be here. Let me be close, and bask in your warmth." Cloud smiled at Leon. Leon blushed and looked away. No matter what, Cloud could always get him to blush and melt.

"People would get a heart attack if they ever knew that the SOLDIER Cloud recites poetry." Leon mused as he looked around.

"I do not really care. I know you enjoy it, which is all that matters." Leon couldn't help but smile at Cloud's answer. Cloud did that, if Leon enjoyed it, than it was worth it.

"Cloud, about Sephiroth?" Leon stated, wanting to just get over that subject.

"There is nothing, Squall. Besides, that bastard still owes me, now that I remember!" Cloud scoffed angrily. Leon chuckled and shook his head.

"You know, I missed you. Even if you are a bastard that broke my heart." Leon mused.

"Does that mean?" Cloud looked at Leon, hope twinkling in his eyes. Leon smiled and gave Cloud a fast peck on the cheek.

"You are Cloud. Should have known someone like you wouldn't do such a thing!"

"I think I should feel insulted, but I am not. Actually, I'm quite happy with that." Cloud grinned. "Besides, come on. Something big is happening in the balcony!" Cloud tugged Leon towards the balcony. Leon noticed a confused Riku and Roxas being pulled along by Axel and Sora. Leon just smiled, realizing that they had planned everything. Yet, he didn't seem to mind, not one bit.

……………………….

_"Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme" _

"Xehanort, we've been together for a very long time." Sephiroth started,. A bit nervously.

"I know I ain't the best boyfriend. I am not sensitive, romantic, or any of those things." Sephiroth sighed.

"I've never been in love before. I am not sure what is that I feel, but I do know, that to loose you would be death to me. I cannot bear to think life without you. I cannot bear to ever loose you. You are my light, my heart, my life, my everything." Sephiroth muttered as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful, golden ring band.

"I know I have caused you pain. I hope you give me the chance, to use the rest of my life to make it up to you. I hope you'll let me be with you, until we are old and die. I just ask for the chance, to make you happy." Sephiroth looked at Xehanort, love shinning in his eyes. He was giving his heart out to Xehanort, letting him do what he pleased to it.

"Sephiroth, you are wrong. You do make me happy, because you are my happiness." Xehanort smiled as he knelt down in front of Sephiroth.

"I know not, what love is, but I do know I want to live the rest of my life with you." Xehanort smiled. Sephiroth took the ring and shakily placed it on Xehanort's finger.

"Together forever?" Xehanort looked at Sephiroth, searchingly.

"Together forever." Sephiroth kissed Xehanort softly on the lips.

………………………..

_"Beauty and the beast _

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme, _

_ Beauty and the beast." _

"Wooo!" Whistles were heard from behind them, causing Sephiroth hand Xehanort to separate and turn bright red.

"You made up!" Axel grinned, arms around Roxas waist.

"We aren't the only ones it seems." Sephiroth grinned as he motioned at the hugging couples.

"Can you blame him? He can't keep away from me!" Cloud smirked, as Leon playfully hit him in the arm.

"Today was a great night." Riku grinned looking up at the moon.

"It sure was!" Sora agreed.

"Was? The night is still young! Let's enjoy it!" Xehanort grinned, tugging Sephiroth back inside and into the dance floor.

"He is right!" Axel exclaimed dragging a laughing Roxas back inside to dance.

"Ohh, sounds fun!" Sora grinned, walking hand in hand back into the dance floor.

"Acckk!" Leon gasped as Cloud carried him back inside.

"Cloud!" Leon whined, before he was placed back down.

"Keep you close, is all I dream of. Let me love you, is all I ask. Be with me, is what I wish for." Cloud grinned as they once again, moved in sync with the other.

"Loving you, is all I need." Leon finished…..

Cloud smiled, sealing their lips in a loving kiss.

………………….

The End.

………………..

Sooo…..what did you people think? I know it was sort of a crack fic…and OOC, but egghhh, I like some parts! Hehehe, anyways, Beauty and the Beast, I thought and thought, and nothing! So this is what I came up with! Blah! I know sucks! But I'm hoping the next one will make up for it!

Hoping to update a bit sooner, depending how much work summer school is! So yeah, well, tata! Luv ya! I'll appreciate you telling me what you think about this!

"Beauty and the Beast" Beauty and the Beast song

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends than somebody bends, unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale s old as time

Tune as old as song

Bitter sweet and strange

Finding you can change learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast


	8. Love 'RiSo'

Well, here is the next one! Does anyone remember this movie? I remember I use to love just watching the beginning, when the gallo, rooster, would begin with his guitar or whatever it was! yeap, that good old movie, Robin Hood! and well, I have figured out…that you people may never stop hearing me for a while…..how many Disney songs are there! Jeezh! There are tons! Go figure! Of course, some I don't really like….hmm, but if there is a song, drop a line, so I'll make sure to not ignore that one and add to the list! Because well, there are just too many! Acckk! Anyways, ……

I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for commenting!

On to the story!

………..

Title: Love

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Sora finds himself unsure with what to do next and Riku is acting mighty strange. What will become of them, are they falling apart?

Notes: Hmm, one thing you all need to know…….it is not that I don't like this pairing, I do, it is just there are too many things about them……so for me it is hard to write about them, but I felt bad for not writing one about them, so here it is!

……………………….

Love

………………………..

Sora rested his head on his hands. He stared down at the playing kids. He remembered of the time before he took the keyblade journey. How he thought of just playing and simple children things. He never dreamed of fighting and saving worlds. He never dreamed of all the friends he would make all over the place. Actually, he never thought much about anything that wasn't his friends and the island.

….

Now, he has to think about his life. Where was he going from here?

He wasn't so sure anymore. Before, he had the goal of saving Riku. Riku kept him going. He was the beacon of light that showed him the way. Now, though, he felt lost. He had nothing to do and felt like he was useless. He couldn't go back to his original life, because he was too old. He didn't know what to do, because he lost part of his childhood. He hadn't thought about the future.

--

Right now, he was helping rebuilt Radiant Guardian, but from there, where would he go? That is what scares him, how he can't see where he is going. Everything was fuzzy. He didn't have his friend Roxas anymore, he was lonely in there. He had no one to talk to or drive loneliness away.

--

Riku was back, but it wasn't the same. He had feelings, he doesn't understand. In other words, he doesn't want to. He is not sure how that would affect his relationship. Riku was back, and after so long, he feels like Riku is a stranger. Riku is different, yet the same Riku from when they were children.

-

Sometimes he wishes to go back to the old ways, but he doesn't want to forget the people he's met. He doesn't want to forget Donald, Leon, Roxas and the rest. They all make his life, his childhood. If he thinks about it, he's had so many people taking care of him.

-

Right now, though, he wished he knew if that one person cared for him. Riku barley talked to him and when he did, there was this awkwardness. It broke his heart, because he felt useless. He couldn't even talk to his best friend.

-

At times, though, he would let himself hope for more than friendship. Sometimes he would think of Riku's soft lips and his shimmering eyes. He would think of how it would feel to be held by Riku. He sees the people around him, the love around him. He sees Leon and Cloud together, and he wants something like that. A partnership like theirs, and he wants it with Riku.

-

Some things are just impossible, though. Riku barely interacts with him anymore.

……………………

"Sora?" A soft knock broke him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sora stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey, we are going out to the beach, want to come?" Kairi's bright smile greeted Sora after opening the door. Sora couldn't help but grin back, for it was contagious.

"Riku is going! You two can catch up!" Kairi beamed, unaware of the feelings the name brought to Sora.

"Sorry, Kairi. I do not feel like going. Tell everyone I say hi." Sora smiled tiredly, not feeling up to seeing a cold Riku.

"Aww, but Sora!" Kairi whined, confused with Sora's change of mood.

"I'm sorry. Next time, I promise." Sora smiled at Kairi, before retreating back into his room and closing the door.

Kairi sighed before walking back to the others.

"He said no. He didn't look well." Kairi explained to the others when she arrived at the station.

"Oh, may be someone should stay with him?" Selphie asked worriedly.

"I'll stay." Riku stepped up. Kairi squealed happily.

"Great!" Kairi grinned, pushing Riku towards Sora's place.

"You take good care of him!" Kairi grinned as she waved bye at Riku. Riku just walked towards Sora's house, feeling like he had just missed something, something important.

…………………..

Riku stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure what it was he was doing. He missed Sora terribly, and well, he just wanted to be near Sora. Since he had come back, he felt different. Every time he was around Sora, his heart sped up. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt himself blushing many times. He would fantasize about kissing Sora and holding him. Sora was barely around him anymore, and that hurt him. He steeled himself and knocked in the door.

…………….

"Go away!" Sora whined, burying his head on his pillow.

"Sora?" Riku frowned, not sure how to take the exasperated outburst.

"Riku!" Sora immediately rushed to the door and opened it. Riku held his breath, for there stood a god. Sora's blue eyes were shimmering with joy and his skin had a light blush.

"You do not look that sick." Riku commented, not sure of what else to say.

"That is because you can make me better!" Sora grinned, before blushing as it registered in his mind what he said.

"Come in." Sora mumbled, stepping out of the way and letting Riku into the room.

"I didn't mean to make you miss the beach." Sora apologized, feeling guilty and nervous.

"It's okay. I volunteered to look after you." Riku turned and smiled at Sora. Sora blushed and laughed nervously.

"You shouldn't have."

"Yes, I have to. You are my best friend and I haven't been around a lot. I have to make it up to you." Riku smiled sitting on a chair and looking around the room. Sora was by that point, bright red. Sora was sure Riku did not mean what he meant, right? They were just friends, Riku himself just said it.

"Oh, Riku. I missed you." Sora sighed, relaxing a bit and going over to where Riku was sitting.

"Thanks to you, I am back." Riku grinned, happily.

"No, not only me. Everybody helped." Sora chuckled.

"People probably got annoyed by how much you mentioned me." Riku laughed, and to Sora that was the best sound in the world.

……………….

"Sora?" Riku frowned, as he noticed Sora looking at him. Sora shook his head, being snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay? You spaced out on me, there." Riku stood up and touched Sora's forehead. "You sure you are not coming down with something?" Riku looked down into Sora's blue eyes, breathe hitching. Sora blushed at the close proximity of Riku's body. He couldn't release Riku's gaze.

Riku dipped his head down, face inching closer to Sora's. Sora just moved forward, heart speeding up. Their lips met in a feathery touch, before reality hit them, and they jumped apart. They were both bright red, and too afraid to look at each other.

"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry." They both uttered at the same time. They couldn't help but laugh, breaking the awkwardness. They turned to look at each other, a bit embarrassed, but feeling better than they've ever been. They felt like they were back at the island, before they had been separated.

……………..

"Love, it seems like only yesterday." Riku smiled, walking over to Sora and offering him his hand. Sora couldn't help but grin, placing his hand on Riku's.

"You were just a child at play." Riku pulled Sora to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He placed his head on Sora's shoulder. Memories of the old times in the island re-surfing.

"Now you're all grown up inside of me." Riku muttered, pulling slightly back. His hand lovingly caressed Sora's cheek.

"Oh, how fast those moments flee." Riku whispered, bringing out a small keychain he had received for his birthday when they were at the island. Sora's eyes widen, before a soft smile appeared on his face. He remembered those times.

………

"Once we watched the lazy world go by." Sora sighed, placing a hand on top of Riku's hand on his cheek.

"Now the days seem to fly." Sora grinned, pulling back from Riku. Riku laughed as he found himself being twirled along with Sora.

"Life is brief but when it's gone." Sora stopped and looked seriously at Riku.

"Love goes on and on." Sora laced their hands together.

……

"Ohhh, ohhh, uhhhh, uhh, love will live." Riku pulled Sora back and embraced him tightly.

"Ohhh….ohhh….love will last…." Sora muttered, letting his eyes close and melting into Riku.

"Ohhh, ohhh…Love goes on, on and on." they both uttered, swaying slowly together.

…

"Once we watched the lazy world go by." Riku stopped and pulled Sora over to the bed. He couldn't keep the yawn from coming out.

"Now the days seem to fly." Sora grinned, before he himself yawned tiredly. He blushed as Riku chuckled.

"Life is brief but when it's gone." Riku got comfortable on the bed, pulling Sora to him, letting Sora's head rest on his chest.

"Love goes on and on..." Sora mumbled, before they slipped into the dream world, while resting in a loving embrace in the each others' arms.

The End

………………………………..

Yes, I finally focused one on them! I had to jut have them two, because it would of turned out Sora/Roxas or even Riku/Roxas….and you know…that does not sound like a bad thing, Riku/Roxas…..hmm….anyways, the point is, finally, a Riku/Sora! Props for me, even if it was not as good as the others, blah! Remember, please, comment and tell me what you think! Kay? Gggggggreat! Lov ya'll!

----

"Love" Robin Hood song

Love it seems like only yesterday

You were just a child at play

Now you're all grown up inside me

Oh how fast those moments flee

Once we watched the lazy world go by

Now the days seem to fly

Life is brief but when its gone

Love goes on and on

Ohhh, ohhh, uhhhh, uhh

Love will live

Ohhh….ohhh..

Love will last….

Ohhh, ohhh…

Love goes on on and on

Once we watched the lazy world go by

Now the days seem to fly

Life is brief but when its gone

Love goes on and on


	9. Forget About Love 'CL'

Well, here it is! Another Cloud/Leon! Yay! Every one loves them, right? I know I do! Hmm, I don't know, Cloud and Leon just come easier to me, it is like I have a certain idea about them, so it is easier for me! Anyways, I'm glad you have all enjoyed this so far! And, this song is from Aladdin, but not sure which one 2nd or 3rd? hmm, need to watch those movies again, but yeah! Hope you all enjoy this one! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been seriously doing work, and I mean it! blah! Anyways, Enjoy this one! Love you all! Comment and tell me what you think! Kay! Love you a lot!

……………………

Title: Forget About Love

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own them, mwwahh! Just kidding, don't sue me, I don't own them, just wish I did, like everyone else does!

Pairing: Cloud/Leon

Warning: None, really, just fluff but most Disney songs are fluff, so nothing new there, right?

Summary: A vacation trip does not go as planned. Cloud opens his big mouth and gets into a fight with Leon. Will our hurt lion take him back or will he forget about love?

Notes: I love this song! And I love this story! Because well, I found a song to let our mechanic sing! Hope you all like it; I know I had fun with this one!

………………………..

Forget About Love

……………………..

The sun was blaring down on the poor people of Agrabah. Actually, the sun was blazing down on all the people in Agrabah. They could do nothing, for they needed to work. People still went on and about, shopping and selling. The animals themselves wanted nothing to do with the heat, resting under shades. Heat was totally unbearable, but most were use to it, so they could not whine. There were some though, that were not use to it. There was one who was ready to kill whoever's idea was to come to Agrabah. No wait, he was going to kill who ever volunteered them to work.

……

Leon grunted as he pushed another piece of debris out of the window. He pushed his hair back and cleaned his forehead.

"Sure, we would love to help." Leon mumbled under his breath, angrily. He only had a muscle shirt on and his pants. Thankfully, though, he was not outside under the blazing sun.

"Hope he gets sun burn, bastard." Leon grumbled as he pushed more debris out of the window and down to the garden. Where, if Leon was lucky, it would hit the blond.

"No, I'm not mad." Leon hissed, pushing more debris down the window. So much for a vacation. They just ruined the vacation with work. They had been the ones that did not want to work! They were doing the same thing they had been doing in Hollow Bastion! Leon pouted as he pushed his hair up, once again. If anyone was to mention he pouted, he would kill them, because he did not pout.

" Leon! You done?" Jasmine looked around and smiled.

"Yeah." Leon grunted.

"Good! There are some drinks and food in the outside kiosk. You can rest there." Jasmine smiled before going back to the reconstruction site.

"Memo to self, next time, make sure no earthquake has hit the place you are going to for vacation." Leon picked his jacket and made his way outside and to the kiosk. Aerith and Yuffie were already there. They were lying on the grass behind the kiosk under the tree.

"Hey! Squall!" Yuffie grinned, waving at him. Leon just glared at her, before taking a seat on a chair too tired to reprimand her about calling him Squall.

……..

"We are waiting for the rest to finish before we go exploring!" Yuffie grinned. Leon just grunted. "Hope you have fun."

"Wait, you are not coming!" Yuffie pouted.

"No."

"But this is a vacation!" Yuffie whined.

"Exactly, meaning I'm going to my room to rest." Leon scowled, before taking a sandwich and munching on it.

"Yuffie, let him be, sleeping may do him good." Aerith smiled understandingly at Leon.

"Hey! You all done first, not fair!" Tifa scoffed as she stomped over to them.

"Tifa! Ready to go exploring?" Yuffie grinned excitedly.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to rest." Tifa said, plopping down on a chair.

"Exploring, kid? Are you not tired?" Cid grunted, taking a sandwich.

"No, I am not old like you." Yuffie stuck out her tongue at Cid.

"I do not think I was ever like you when I was young. Thank the lord." Cid smirked, earning a glare from Yuffie.

"Nice and cool here." Cloud sighed a he sat next to Leon.

"Wow! Cloud! You need to flaunter your stuff more!" Yuffie whistled as she noticed Cloud did not have a shirt on.

"It was hot." Cloud shrugged, before frowning, noticing Leon had his jacket on.

"Do not tell me you worked in your jacket." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I placed it back on after I was finished." Leon explained.

"Come on! Let's go!" Yuffie jumped up to her foot, grinning excitedly.

"Where?" Cloud asked.

"We are going to go exploring." Aerith explained, getting up as well.

"Oh, sounds like fun." Cloud lied, not really thinking exploration was such a good idea on such a hot day.

"Have fun." Leon waved at them.

"You are such a party pooper." Tifa glared at Leon, before getting up.

"Whatever." Leon scowled.

"I'm going to go inside, kids." cid grumbled, taking two other sandwiched before heading towards the guest rooms.

"Bye." Cloud waved good bye at everyone as they left.

…..

"Now, it is just you and me." Cloud purred, turning to look at Leon. Leon just raised an eyebrow, before grabbing another sandwich to munch on.

"Want to do something?" Cloud asked as he looked around, figuring what would be a nice thing to do.

"Yeah, just lay down and relax." Leon grumbled.

"Come on! Let's go somewhere!" Cloud grinned looking back at Leon.

"Cloud, I'm really not in the mood." Leon sighed, standing up. Cloud frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked worriedly.

"Nothing. You should put your shirt back on. You did put sun screen lotion, right?" Leon asked, running his hand down cloud's back, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I did. Now, tell me what is wrong." Cloud frowned, taking Leon's hand in his.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. That is all." Leon sighed, dropping a kiss on cloud's cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry." Leon reassured Cloud.

"Well, we can just lounge around, and tomorrow we can go somewhere." Cloud smiled tugging Leon closer to him.

"Hmm, I'll like that." Leon smiled, running his hand through Cloud's hair. Cloud just sighed and nuzzled Leon's stomach.

"I do not mean to interrupt." Leon and Cloud both look up at the interruption.

"We need more people to help with the construction." Jasmine looked at them pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, but we are tired." Leon smiled apologetically.

"No wait. I can help." Cloud spoke up, standing up.

"What?" Leon glared at Cloud.

"Oh, thank you!" Jasmine smiled happily, before going back to the construction area.

"You are going to help them?" Leon glared at Cloud.

"Yes, they need as much as they can get." Cloud sighed.

"I thought you were going to stay with me." Leon growled.

"I'll go help them for a while, and than I'll come back." Cloud tried to calm Leon down.

"No, that is okay Cloud." Leon muttered, turning around to head to his room.

"Look, Leon."

"No, Cloud. Go and help them. If our plans are not that important, than fine." Leon growled.

"I can't just not help, that is not me!" Cloud snapped, annoyed.

"I know, everybody comes before me. I know." Leon bit back.

"We spend enough time together!" Cloud growled, angrily.

"What time? We are always out working! Trying to rebuild Hollow Bastion!" Leon hissed.

"Well, whose fault is that!" Cloud growled stepping up next to Leon.

"Not mine! Besides it isn't like you stay around a lot. You are always going off who knows where!" Leon snarled stepping up to Cloud.

"We can't be together forever!" cloud snarled. Leon's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Fine, I never expected us to be together forever anyways." Leon muttered, turning round.

"No, wait. Squall I didn't mean! It came out wrong!" Cloud grabbed Leon's arm.

"Let go. Go help them, see if I care." Leon yanked his arm away and walked off towards his room.

"Squall! Please!" Cloud called out to him, but Leon ignored him and went of to his room.

…..

Leon sighed as he threw his jacket on the bed. He couldn't believe Cloud would say such a thing. Leon dropped down onto the bed which looked more like a sofa, but whatever.

"Stupid." Leon muttered, lying back onto the cushions.

"Hey, kid. Trouble in paradise?" Cid snuffed, removing the toothpick from his mouth.

"One could say that." Leon grumbled, sitting up and looking at Cid.

……………………

"Forget about that guy." Cid grunted, walking over to sit on one of the chairs.

"Forget about the way you fell into his eyes," cid snorted.

"Forget about his charms," Cid muttered, playing with his toothpick as Leon looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"Forget about the way he held you in his arms," Cid looked over at Leon, who sighed sadly and lied back on the bed.

…

"Walking on air is obnoxious, the thrill, the chills will make you nauseous." Cid pointed out, remembering one time Leon got sick while on the gummi ship.

"And you'll never get enough." Cid sighed followed by Leon sighing.

"Just forget about love." Cid grumbled, while Leon looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

…

"Forget about romance." Cid stood up and stretched.

"Forget about the way your heart begins to dance." Cid muttered, while looking at the food piled on one of the tables.

"Then you feel the blush, when he is spouting out some sentimental mush." Cid took up some grapes.

"Love really is revolting, it's even worst than when you're molting." Cid shrugged and popped the grapes into his mouth.

"Enough of this fluff, just forget about love." Cid huffed, walking over to stand near the balcony.

"I have almost forgotten the way it felt, When he held out his hand for mine." Leon sighed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"My heart all the flutter." Leon smiled.

"Oh how I shudder." Cid grumbled, shuddering.

"The first time we kissed." Leon blushed, remembering how Cloud had just grabbed him and kissed him in front of everyone.

"It won't be missed." Cid snickered.

….

"Forget about his touch." Cid scoffed.

"I can't forget about his touch." Leon frowned.

"In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much." Cid waved the statement off.

"It matters so much." Leon pouted.

….

"You're better on your own." Cid warned.

"A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone." Cid smirked.

"Hmmm, hmmmm…" Leon hummed, ignoring the remarks.

"Love's fill with compromises, and don't you hate those big surprises!" Cid grunted, annoyed.

….

"A cozy rendezvous!" Leon smirked.

"Oh please!" Cid rolled his eyes.

"Candle light for two!" Leon grinned, at the idea.

"Oh jeezh!" Cid made a disgusted look.

"Look, you're calling my bluff1" Leon sighed.

"I can't forget about love!" Leon mumbled, sitting up and looking sadly at Cid.

"Just forget about love!" cid grunted, making his way over to the door.

…..

"I can't forget about my heart." Leon sighed, standing up.

"I can't forget my heart." A voice spoke from behind him. Leon turned around; eyes widening, noticing Cloud was there. His gray eyes than softened and he couldn't help but smile.

"And how it felt to fall for you right from the start." Leon smiled, walking over to Cloud, a bit shyly.

"I'm still falling." Cloud smiled, opening his arms up for Leon.

"Whatever we may do!" Leon laughed wrapping his arms around Cloud.

"Whatever we may do." Cloud grinned, wrapping his arms around Leon's waist.

"You are here for me and I'll be there for you." Leon smiled.

"I'll be there to…" Cloud muttered, running his hand gently down Leon's cheek.

"Wish, to want, to wander, to find the sun through rain and thunder." They both whispered to each other, staring loving at each other's eyes.

"A cozy rendezvous?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, please!" Leon placed his head on Cloud's shoulders.

"A candle light for two?" cloud sighed, relaxing and enjoying Leon's presence.

"Oh jezzh, enough is enough." Cid grumbled as he walked out of the room.

"We can't forget about love!" Cloud smiled and paced a soft kiss on Leon's lips.

…….

"I'm sorry, Squall." Cloud sighed, nuzzling Leon's neck.

"It is okay. I understand. I was just having a bad day." Leon ran a hand through Cloud's hair.

"Now, how about we lie down and just relax. Like how we planned?" Cloud offered, guiding them towards the bed.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Leon murmured, lying next to cloud on the bed.

"Hmm…" Cloud muttered, wrapping an arm around Leon's waist. Leon just yawned and closed his eyes, resting his head on Cloud's chest.

It wasn't long before they fell into a deep slumber.

……

The End

…………..

Well, there it is! What did you people think about it? hmm? I always think Cloud as one of those stupid guys who end up saying something the wrong way and hurting the significant other. Leon is considered Mister Sensitive compared to Cloud, hence he the one that get's hurt. Dunno why, but that how I see it. Now, I'm hoping my flower thingy not that hard and it doesn't get in the way of writing and updating! So hang in there, and don't give up on me, and pray that I do good on my floral thingy, cause it seems like hard work……but anyways, Love You All! Comment! And enjoy your summer! Ta!

….

"Forget About Love" Aladdin song

Forget about that guy

Forget about the way you fell into his eyes

Forget about his charms

Forget about the way he held you in his arms

Walking on air is obnoxious

The thrill, the chills will make you nauseous

And you'll never get enough

Just forget about love

Forget about romance

Forget about the way your heart begins to dance

Then you feel the blush

When he is spouting out some sentimental mush

Love really is revolting

It's even worst than when you're molting

Enough of this fluff

Just forget about love

I have almost forgotten the way it felt

When he held out his hand for mine

My heart all the flutter

Oh how I shudder

The first time we kissed

It won't be missed

Forget about his touch

I can't forget about his touch

In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much

It matters so much

You're better on your own

A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone

Hmmm, hmmmm

Love's fill with compromises

And don't you hate those big surprises

A cozy rendezvous

Oh please

Candle light for two

Oh jeezh

Look, you're calling my bluff

I can't forget about love (just forget about love)

I can't forget about my heart

A; I can't forget my heart

And how it felt to fall for you right from the start

A; I'm still falling

Whatever we may do

A; whatever we may do

You are here for me and I'll be there for you

A: I'll be there to

J/A: wish, to want, to wander, to find the sun through rain and thunder

A: a cozy rendezvous

J: yes, please

A: a candle light for two

I: oh jezzh, enough is enough

A/J: we can't forget about love


	10. Don't Come Out of Thin Air 'SeAn'

Hmm, well, here it is! Another story to add to the collection! Woot! And sorry but summer school has been a bummer! Especially right now, with my floral project! Acckkk! I got to keep things going, I was going to post this sooner, so sorry! Blah! Anyways! Here it is, some Sephiroth loving! Because he deserves something after that Bbeast one, where he gets kicked, even though people seem to enjoy that…hehehe, anyways, here it is! Enjoy!

………………………………

Title: Don't Come Out of Thin Air

Warnings: innnuendo of intercourse, but not really, because it is just the tiniest hint, easily blown away by the wind….. also, Spoiler if you don't know about the whole Ansem thing.

Pairing: Sephiroth/Xehanort

Summary: Sephiroth faces a dilemma and is worried about telling Xehanort. Xehanort knows more than he is given credit for. How will they settle things?

Notes: This one, along with the Beauty and the Beast song, was hard! I was not sure how to write it and how to change some bits! I think it came out okay, I hope! Also, I couldn't help it…..I used a bit of Advent Children, hehehe, but it is not the noticeable, is it? Oh well, just hope this came out okay!

…………

Don't Come Out of Thin Air

……..

Sometimes, when one thinks that life is turning around, the past catches up with you once again. It always does; yet, some people tend to forget it. No matter where you are, the past finds you. It just happened that in this inferno of a world, was where the past finally caught to a one winged angel.

….

Things were starting to look up for him. His dreams had begun to diminish and now they rarely plagued him. He could feel relaxing more around the others. He didn't feel like he had to be tense and alert all the time. It was a wonderful feeling, to feel cared for.

….

His deeds had not been forgotten, but they have been forgiven. He could go out and people would not mind him. It felt good to walk down the street, hand in hand with his golden eyed angel.

--

He had thought he had put his past behind him and that he could move on to a better future. He should have known better. His life was never perfect, why would this time be different?

--

He had a feeling before coming here, to Agrabah. It was not just the thought of being in this hell hole, but some thing else bothered him. He felt a presence, nothing sinister but still a presence none the less. He did not tell anyone, of course, he did not want to bother them. Especially with Aladdin's and Jasmine's wedding coming up.

--

He had heard rumors, though. He couldn't block the thoughts any more.

--

People were talking of a stranger, seen around the ruins. Someone searching for a lost brother. Someone searching for a mother never known to them. Searching and searching. A person seen once but then gone like a ghost. It was just whispers in the wind, barely worth looking into. He knew better though, he knew.

--

All of the sudden a splash was heard on the garden below. His aqua eyes immediately zoned in on the commotion.

---

"What did I tell you!"

"Me? He was the one who moved!"

"Yuffie!"

"Look at my clothes!"

--

Sephiroth chuckled amused.

--

Xehanort huffed, pushing his hair away from his face.

"Whose idea was it to play this stupid game, anyways?" He asked annoyed, trying to stand up, but everyone was mush together making a difficult task.

"Yuffie's." Leon glared at said girl.

"No one said no! You guys went along with it!" Yuffie pouted.

"Could, I don't know…..You guys move!" Tifa growled, wanting out of the water already.

"You know, this is rather nice. At least it is not that hot anymore." Cloud smiled.

"He does have a point there." Aerith agreed.

"Yes, how nice of us to cool ourselves off in a little fountain in the garden." Xehanort rolled his eyes.

Leon frowned and untangled himself from the rest. He stood up and stepped out of the fountain.

"Yes, well, I rather not get caught in the stupid fountain, thank you."

"Me neither, besides I'm hungry." Xehanort said, standing up and following Leon out of the fountain.

"You two are no fun!" Yuffie pouted, but got out along with the rest of them.

--

Sephiroth just shook his head, laughing at the antics of his lover and friends. Hmm, friends? He never really thought he would have friends, especially not them as friends. He was rather nice though, to say he had friends.

It was like a family, what they had. No one said it aloud, but they knew it. They were a pack of people, and it worked.

They had allowed for Xehanort and him to join them, and before long had become important people in the family.

--

Look at him now, who would of thought the great Sephiroth would turn so sentimental. Talking about family and friends. Yet, no one seemed to want have him any other way.

He can't help but laugh at that thought.

Sure, he had become a bit more sentimental but it still did not mean he could not kick someone's ass.

The funny part is that every one knew it, and did not really care. Than again, it would explain why he was treated a bit better than the rest. Except by Cloud, but they treated each other the same, so no complaints there. It was by now, friendly banter, but he was still one of the only ones.

---

He kind of enjoyed having people stare at him in awe. Xehanort would just roll his eyes at him when he smirked as another person cowered in fear. He had become a bit nicer, just a bit. He stilled enjoyed scaring people, though. He liked having people eating out of his hand and making him to his bidding. What could he say? It was fun, and he wasn't harming them, well, not physically.

--

He had a feeling he had mentally scarred many of them. Probably sent them to a shrink, but not his fault people are mentally weak, is it? He would rather think he was helping them, by helping them become stronger mentally. Xehanort on the other hand believed it was wrong, yet hilarious so he never stopped him. It was nice to have such and understanding boyfriend.

---

Of course, Xehanort was a paradox himself. He tended to react differently to many things. He always kept him on his toes, and it was exciting. He has come to believe he will never know everything there is to know about him, but he is okay with that. Actually, that is one of the reasons he has not told Xehanort about the presence he has felt. He was not sure what Xehanort would say about it, and about what he was thinking of doing. No matter how mellow Xehanort may seem, he had a temper that even he sometimes coward under. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one, so no one made fun of him.

--

"What you thinking about?" A voice broke him from his thoughts. He turned around, and his eyes settled upon Xehanort.

Talk of the devil. A very half naked, hot looking devil with startling golden eyes. Sephiroth had once again, fallen in love with the man standing in front of him.

Xehanort cocked his head to the said and stared at him, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"What you doing?"

"Just thanking God for sending you to me." Sephiroth smirked. Xehanort rolled his eyes and walked forward, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's waist.

"Right, you are only saying that because I'm half naked."

"Yes, actually I am just saying that because you are half naked." Sephiroth smirked.

"What can I say? I'm a Godsend!"

"Well aren't you modest?" Sephiroth placed a sloppy kiss on Xehanort's forehead.

"Modest? What is this modest?" Xehanort smirked.

Sephiroth snorted, before ruffling Xehanort's hair.

"Hey! It takes a long time to untangle it!" Xehanort batted Sephiroth's hand away.

"Now, are you going to tell me what has gotten you all riled up?" Xehanort scoffed, going back to being serious.

---

Sephiroth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew he might as well tell him now.

"There are rumors, going about." He started.

"You mean about the person looking for his brother and mother?" Xehanort raised an eyebrow.

"You heard them?" Sephiroth blinked a bit surprised.

"Of course, just did not pay much attention to it." Xehanort shrugged. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, figuring as much.

"It is just; the rumors kind of make me…..how to put it…..anxious." Sephiroth decided that was a good word to describe his feelings.

"So it has nothing to do with the presence felt around the area?" Xehanort looked at him questioningly. Sephiroth once again looked at Xehanort, surprised.

"Seriously, I was a scientist remember. Also I was a heartless and nobody, I am not the normalest person out there." Xehanort glared indignantly.

"Scientist? Did not know that normalest was a word." Sephiroth teased.

"It is now, haven't you read Xehanort's Dictionary? Look it up, you'll find it." Sephiroth snorted and once again ruffled Xehanort's hair.

"Hmm, now about this presence?" Xehanort asked, pushing Sephiroth's hand away once again.

"It is familiar. I don't know, I have this feeling. Something in the back on my mind is pressing me to it, but I'm not sure what to do about it." Sephiroth tensed up. Just thinking about it made him uncomfortable.

---

Xehanort sighed and looked up at the sky. He knew what Sephiroth needed to do. There was one way to settle this feeling. Xehanort was not sure he liked the idea, yet he knew it had to be done.

----

He knew Sephiroth will never find peace if he did not settle things down. He was a genius after all, so he knew. It kind of irritated him when people forgot he had been genius, but it came in handy at times. Sometimes, he kind of liked not knowing things.

.---

Times like these, though, he was glad he was smart. Who would think a selfish person like him would do what he was about to do? For Sephiroth, he would do many things, though. He raised his hand up and gently stroked Sephiroth's cheek.

---

"Seph, there is only one thing you can do about it." Xehanort smiled.

Sephiroth sighed and leaned into Xehanort's touch.

"What is that?" Sephiroth inquired curiously.

"You will have to go and find this person. You will have to go and settle this manner." Xehanort spoke firmly, leaving no room for protests.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open, eyes staring down at Xehanort.

"What!"

"Seph, it is okay. You need to go find out what this is all about."

"But-"

"No, Sephiroth. You will go." Xehanort moved back and looked determinedly at Sephiroth.

---

"You showed me the world." Xehanort moved over to the rail and pointed out to the sky.

"When I was all locked up inside." Xehanort looked over at Sephiroth and smiled.

"You reached up your hand and took me on a magic carpet ride." Xehanort reached over and took Sephiroth's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I looked at your smile and I could see the light shining every where." Xehanort smiled and closed his eyes, remembering.

"People like you, don't come out of thin air." Xehanort opened his eyes and stared into Sephiroth's aqua eyes.

---

"Oh, Xehanort." Sephiroth sighed, looking back down at the garden.

"You don't understand." Sephiroth muttered.

"There is so much that you don't see." Sephiroth looked back at Xehanort.

"Just think if you can what growing up had to be like for me," Sephiroth smiled bitterly.

"You had a father figure who taught you who you are." Xehanort snorted at that comment, remembering Ansem, and what great father figure he turned out to be. Xehanort ended up a heartless, if nothing else screams out bad father figure he does not know what would.

"Mine was never there." Sephiroth mumbled out.

"So how can you say," Sephiroth looked at Xehanort questioningly.

"I don't come out of thin air." Sephiroth looked up at the night sky.

---

" There's so much I want to know." Sephiroth looked back at Xehanort, sadness in his eyes.

"You got the chance to learn." Xehanort smiled encouraging.

"If it means I'd have to go." Sephiroth frowned.

"I'll be right here when you return." Xehanort cut him off, placing his other hand on Sephiroth's cheek.

--

"Their wedding can wait." Xehanort smirked.

"I love you." Sephiroth smiled.

"I think it's worth you not being there." Xehanort smiled wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's waist.

"Maybe you are right." Sephiroth pulled Xehanort closed, placing his head on top of Xehanort's.

"And won't it be great to have your relative see us, and everyone else?" Xehanort chuckled, imagining the reactions of everyone else.

"I waited so long to learn the truth." Sephiroth bit his lip, a bit insecure.

"It isn't too late." Xehanort pressed his lips to Sephiroth's cheek.

"And now at last we can finally say." Sephiroth and Xehanort grinned.

"Your relative is really there." Xehanort closed his eyes and rested his head on Sephiroth's chest.

"There'd so much that we might share." Sephiroth smirked a bit evilly.

"And you'll finally learn." Xehanort rolled his eyes, knowing what his lover was thinking.

"You don't come out of thin air." Sephiroth and Xehanort sighed and stayed there, holding each other in silence for a few more minutes.

--

"I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow." Sephiroth muttered, sadness creeping into his voice.

"Yes, and you'll make sure to hurry, won't you?" Xehanort looked up and glared at him.

"Of course!" Sephiroth smiled, before a yawn escaped his lips.

"We should head to bed. That way you'll be well rested." Xehanort tugged him to the bed.

"This will be my last night here, for I don't know how many days." Sephiroth smirked, pulling Xehanort to him and kissing him deeply.

"I believe it is right to give me a proper goodbye." Sephiroth muttered breathlessly. Xehanort just grinned and pushed against Sephiroth, causing them to tumble back onto the bed.

"I believe you are right." Xehanort smirked.

---

Any other thoughts were forgotten…….

…………

The End.

……………………..

Soooo? How did it come out? Because well, it was hard to change some words and still make it fit! Trust me, it gave me trouble, I had to write it twice! I kind of like this one, I guess it can kind of relate to A Whole New World, don't you people think? Well, comment and tell me what you people think! Oky? Great! Love You all!

------

"Don't come out of thin Air" Aladdin Song

J:You show'd me the world

When I was all locked up inside

You reached up your hand and took me on a magic carpet ride

I looked at your smile and I could see the light shining every where

People like you, don't come out of thin air

A:Oh, jasmine

You don't understand

There is so much that you don't see

Just think if you can what growing up had to be like for me

Your father is a man who taught you who you are

Mine was never there

So how can you say

I don't come out of thin air

A: There's so much I want to know

J: You got the chance to learn

A: If it means I'd have to go

J: I'll be right here when you return

J: our wedding can wait

A: I love you

J: I think it's worth this small delay

A: maybe you are right

J: and won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day

A: I waited so long to learn the truth

J: it isn't too late

A/J: and now at last we can finally say

J: Your father is really there

A: There'd so much that we might share

J; and you'll finally learn

A/J; you don't come out of thin air


	11. Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes 'RiSo'

Okay! I thought I would give you people two of this! Since I've been working on my floral project! It is a lot of work! I'm telling you! Tired of it! but, it is an okay class! Just hope I do good on my presentation! But anyways! Here it is! A sora/riku, because well, I feel bad for not having a lot of them and since many of you probably like that pairing! So here it is!

……………………………………………………..

Title: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Summary: Hope is dwindling, fatigue is winning. Will Sora keep on hoping, will Riku disappear?

Notes: I'm not good t writing them, yet here I am! Writing another story about them! Hmm, this has some Leon and Cloud, but not necessarily together. Leon is caring, who says he isn't? That gets me mad, but I hope you all enjoy this one, I don't really like Sora/Riku, so hope this came out good!

………………………………………………………

Lately the days had come and gone, without much to show for them. The skies were a beautiful blue, and it seemed like the days could only get better. Yet they never did. It was the same routine, over and over. Every day, things were not changing for him.

-

Sora looked out of the room. His sad blue eyes were locked at the robin out side the window. The robin was flying freely in the sky.

-

Why couldn't he fly freely towards the horizon? Why did he have to follow on this journey? Why had his friends been taken? Why was he the chosen one?

-

There were so many questions that plagued his mind. Questions over questions poured out of his head. Yet, he could never find an answer to any of them. He felt like his journey would never end. Every world he went, there was no clue on him. No matter where he went, he wasn't there. Every time he got some clue, he would get his hopes up, yet it was not him. It had not been him and he was back to where he had started.

-

He figured that his friends were annoyed of the same question. Yet they never said anything. They pushed him on and encouraged him. They never got angry or annoyed by his quest.

-

He was glad, because without them two he would not have made it this far.

-

"Sora? Food is ready." Aerith's voice flowed through the door.

-

He had stopped for a short break, knowing it wouldn't be good to exhaust himself and his friends. "Okay! I'll be down!" He called back, shooting one last glance at the robin before walking out of his room.

-

"Squall! I say, how come we don't have a day off? Like Sora?" Yuffie whined as she sat down to eat.

"Sora deserves a day off because he actually works. Do not call me Squall." Leon coolly responded before drinking some of his juice.

"Well, I on the other hand do work! Unlike Yuffie, how come I don't get a day off?" Tifa scoffed, chewing aggressively.

"Because unlike Sora, you are annoying and you are kept working so you don't annoy people." Leon ate normally while the girls seethed.

"Squall! What is your problem!" Tifa yelled, standing up and storming off.

"Leon!" Leon muttered as he just kept on eating. Yuffie glared at him and excused herself.

"Leon, sometimes you surprise me on how cold you can be." Aerith muttered as she picked up the girls' plates and took them to the kitchen.

-

Sora sighed as he just picked at his food. He had been staying for a few days now, and everyone had been fighting more. May be his presence just brought chaos to them?

-

"Sora, you need to eat something. You can't go without a meal at your age." Leon frowned, noticing how he was just playing with his food.

"It is just that I'm not that hungry." Sora muttered.

"Well, at least try to eat half." Leon nodded understandingly.

"Leon, the kid won't die because he missed one meal. Let him be." Cloud finally spoke up.

"He hasn't eaten anything the whole day." Leon glared at Cloud.

"Yes he has, I saw him Leon. May be if you left the computer room you would have noticed." Cloud sipped some of his juice.

Sora frowned and looked at the food a little bit unsure. Leon was right; he had not eaten anything the whole day. Cloud had not right to say that, Sora knew that Leon had been around the house more, keeping an eye on him.

"Can I take it to my room and eat it there?" Sora spoke up before Cloud and Leon got into a fight.

"Of course." Leon nodded his assent.

Sora smiled and stood up.

"Leon…thank you for taking care of me." Sora smiled feeling like Leon needed to hear that. Leon blinked surprised, but let a small smile conquer his lips.

"I'll be in my room." Sora waved at them and made his way back to his room.

-

Sora sighed and placed his plate on a table in Leon's room. He was staying there while Leon slept with Cloud. He went over and sat on the window ledge.

"Riku? Where are you?" Sora muttered as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

Days and nights just bend together now a days. He wasn't so sure what he was doing anymore. He couldn't tell what his actions were or the reason behind them. It was getting hard for him. 

-

He couldn't help think of him. Couldn't help but hope that he would be found and set free. How he missed those younger days. How he missed his friends. He could remember so vividly all those times spent together.

Sora? Where are you Sora? Are you looking for me? Are you close to finding me?

-

He couldn't bear to think of never seeing Sora again. He needed Sora.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." Riku sat down on the floor, head tilted up to the sky.

"When you're fast asleep." Riku shut his eyes tightly.

"In dreams you will lose your heartaches." Riku brought hi knees up, hugging them to his chest.

"Whatever you wish for, you keep." Riku rested his head on his knees.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday," Riku sniffed, tears slowly flowing down his cheeks.

"Your rainbow will come smiling through." Riku choked out, as images of his Sora plague his mind.

"No matter how your heart is grieving." Riku sniffed, wiping his cheeks.

"If you keep on believing." Riku sighed and opened his eyes to look out the window.

"The dream that you wish….." Riku's eyes searched the skies, for something, anything.

"Will come true….." Riku smiled as a star twinkled and seemed to wink at him from the heavens. Sora was coming, he knew that. He just needed to wait a bit longer……

* * *

"A dream is a wish your heart makes…." Sora muttered as he inspected the morsel of food, before munching it down. 

"When you're fast asleep." Sora hummed, remembering the old song from long ago.

"In dreams you will lose your heartaches." Sora smiled, placing the fork down, for he had finally finished the food.

"Whatever you wish for, you keep." Sora looked out the window, an image of Riku flashing in his mind.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday…." Sora let a small smile play on his lips.

"Your rainbow will come smiling through." Sora felt better now. It may have been the food, or the food, but it liven his spirit.

"No matter how your heart is grieving." Sora sang out as he made his way down the stairs with his assertiveness back.

"If you keep on believing…" Sora could almost feel Riku with him, may be, Riku was also remembering their old baby song.

"The dream that you wish…." Sora walked over to the kitchen with a bit smile on his face.

"Will come true…" He finished, feeling better and knowing that the next day he will part and finally he and Riku will be together again.

………..

"Well, you look better!" Leon turned around, eyes twinkling with amusement as he took Sora's plate.

"Sorry, did not mean to submit you to my nasty singing." Sora blushed embarrassed. He had forgotten he was not alone in the house.

"Don't worry, I've heard worst, trust me." Leon smirked, turning back around.

"Leon, tomorrow…..I'll be leaving once again." Sora kind of mumbled out. He knew Leon worried about him, in his own Leon way and that he cared. Leon was like the big brother he never had, really. It was nice, and it made him feel guilty going out.

"Well than, you have to go rest, right? If you are parting, you have to be in good shape! So to bed with you!" Leon scowled him.

"Besides, it's better for me. That way I don't have to spend another night with Cloud." Leon scoffed as he pushed Sora out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Right, Leon. You know you love sleeping with me." A smooth voice cut in from on top of the stairs.

"Don't flatter your self." Leon rolled his eyes.

Sora laughed and walked up the stairs. He was going to miss them, but his dream awaits him. Riku was waiting.

"Good night." He called back, before closing the door and snuggling under the covers.

Yes…..tomorrow was a new day…..mmm…..

…………….

The End

………….

Anyways, I believe my Leon is cute. Caring to Sora, Same grounds as Cloud, and cold to everyone else! Makes sense to me! doesn't it? The whole leon always worrying for Sora, and somehow Cloud being there, and yet he is so rude to everyone else! Hence he is the way he is! Anyways! How did this come out? it is hard to write when you have no idea where in the world Riku is! Hence why much of the setting for him was not really described! Sorry, about that! But I do hope it came out good! Love you all!

……………………

Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes lyrics Cinderella beginning part

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose

your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams

and someday

Your rainbow will come

smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish

will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose

your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams

and someday

Your rainbow will come

smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish

will come true


	12. So This is Love 'AxRo, CL'

It is so hot! Jeezh, I'm a winter person….actually I'm an all season except summer it seems! In winter you can do anything! Fall it is beautiful! And spring is my birthday! Summer is yuck! This couple is okay, not my favorite….of course not…but many people like it….hence I was like, well, let's do one of them! Here it is, my crappy story about them! Tell me how it is! Oky? So please comment! And I want to tell you all! That I am happy you guys have kept up with me! Through all this fics! sometimes I get discouraged because I don't get comments, but I still keep on writing! Because I know that some people read it, just don't review! Or I hope! So I keep on writing! Anyways, here is the next chappy! Kay? Enjoy and comment!

……………………………..

Title: So this is Love

Pairing: main Axel/Roxas, but with a bit of Cloud/Leon

Warning: A bit of oocness, depending on your view of the characters….hmmm, and I believe that is all!

Summary: There is a dance, will Roxas make it? How will things end up with a certain red head?

Notes: This is my other hard pairing to write for me! I have no idea why! Also, this song kind of irked me, because of the lyrics……but I think it came out decent….It has more humor in it! I kind of like it! I hope you all enjoy this, and that ya'll are happy with what I managed for this pairing…….and sorry that I can't write them that good! Tell me what you think!

………….

So this is Love

……………

The sun was setting and a cool breeze filtered the room. It felt nice, especially in the summer. Far off in the distance, one could see the lights of the castle, turning on as the sun went down. Carriages were seen leaving houses, heading off to the castle. It was also a bit unnerving, hearing all those giggles at the same time. One had to feel sorry for the guys that were accompanying those girls.

----

Roxas sighed as he looked out of the room. He couldn't believe it! The girls had locked him in here! Just because he messed their dresses up. Roxas snickered. May be it was a bit mean, they had worked so hard, but it was an accident. It was actually Sora's fault but they decided to blame both. Sora ended being locked up in the next room.

----

He was looking forward to the party! He wanted to see how anniversary parties were like, for he had never gone to one! Yet, here he was, because of Sora, locked up in room.

Roxas smirked, may be if he stared hard enough at the door, little rats will pop out with a key. It happened to Cinderella, and they were in her world, right?

Sadly, he had been trying the same thing for the past hour, so he was guessing no one was going to help him.

----

He could hear the girls down stairs, squealing. He looked over the window to see what was going on as they walked out.

His eyes widened, they were wearing the dresses that had been messed up. The reason why he had been punished, those dresses! Roxas stood there in such a shock that he did not even hear the door open.

----

It wasn't until someone coughed behind him that he snapped out of his shock.

"Are you coming?" Leon stood there, with the door opened.

"Huh?" Roxas looked at Leon, dumbfounded.

"Are you coming to the dance?" Leon asked once again.

"But! I am not allowed! The girls!" Roxas pointed to them, who were already in the carriage and leaving.

"I bought new dresses. They relented because I told them either way Sora and you were coming." Leon explained, before leaving Roxas.

"Wait! I can't go, I have nothing to wear!" Roxas and Sora cried out, simultaneously coming out of their rooms.

Leon chuckled and shook his head.

"I bought you, two, something, of course." Leon gave them a bag with clothes.

"Thanks!" Roxas and Sora couldn't help themselves and hugged Leon. He was always so nice to them. He took great care of them, which was something they would never stop shoving in front of everyone's faces. Leon treated everyone else like hell, except for them and Cloud.

----

"You are too nice to them." Cloud grumbled, as he looked up from the sofa he was seating in.

"They've been through a lot Cloud." Leon sighed.

"We never got that."

"Which is why I take care of them, because we weren't taken care of." Leon muttered, going over to sit with Cloud, waiting for the boys to come down.

----

Roxas grinned as he poured the contents of the bag into the bed.

"Leon! I love you!" Roxas muttered, feeling the nice clothes. He smirked, thinking of Leon as his fairy godmother. If he ever said that out loud, he knew he would be in trouble but it was funny to think about it. At least, he didn't have to worry about being back by midnight.

He picked the pants and shirt and went to the bathroom. He needed to take a bath.

----

Leon snuggled deeper into Cloud's chest, having fallen asleep waiting for the boys. Cloud was just too warm, Leon couldn't help falling asleep with Cloud being so snuggly.

A cough broke both Cloud and Leon from their sleep.

"Hmm?" Cloud opened his eyes and looked up. Sora smiled as he turned around so they could see how he looked.

"That actually looks good on you."

"I told you, and you said it wouldn't look good." Leon smirked, pushing away from Cloud and stretching.

"Sora can make everything look good. we have to wait for Roxas."

"For me?" Roxas came down.

----

"Hah! He looks good too! Take that, Cloud!" Leon smirked triumphant.

"Fine." Cloud groaned.

"Now you owe me 50 bucks." Leon grinned while standing up.

"Yes, I know." Cloud mumbled also standing up.

"You two ready than?" Leon asked Roxas and Sora.

They both nodded excitedly.

"Well, than. Let's go!" Cloud shooed them out, locking the door behind them.

"We are not late, are we?" Sora asked, nervously.

"No." Cloud looked at his watch.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Is this it? Wow! It looks bigger up close!" Roxas gasped as they made their way under the gate and into the entrance.

"They always do, kiddo." Cloud smiled as Sora and Roxas looked at the castle in awe. It was weird, since they've seen castles before, but he rather not mention that right now.

Leon kissed him on the cheek, which meant Leon was happy with his decision of keeping quiet.

The door opened as the butler opened it for them. Sora smiled as he was helped out.

"Thanks!" Sora than turned around and offered Roxas his hand. Roxas smiled and allowed Sora to help him down.

----

"Thank you." Roxas smiled. Cloud just jumped down, and without turning around offered his hand to Leon. Leon placed his hand on Clouds stepping down from the carriage.

"You guys got the invitations with you?" Leon asked them. The three nodded.

"Good, than let us get going." Leon walked on.

----

Roxas smiled as he looked at all the decorations. The paintings were beautiful. Flowers were strewed, giving it a beautiful smell and homey feeling.

"Invitations." A man spoke up, making him jump. He flushed and handed in his invitation. The man nodded and let him pass.

----

"Wow!" Roxas gasped, and he heard Sora next to him gasp.

"This place is huge! And colorful!" Roxas muttered, looking around at all the people dancing and laughing.

"I just saw the girls." Leon groaned, as he motioned to Yuffie who was jumping and whistling at them.

"Can we pretend we don't know her?" Cloud whined.

"No, but Roxas and Sora, why don't you two go and see who you find? While we go see what the girls want." Leon grumbled, tugging a very reluctant Cloud along.

Roxas and Sora grinned at each other, before rushing of to look for people.

----

Roxas sighed as he looked around the people. He was not that tall, so he could not see that many people. It sucked.

He was getting hungry and thirsty, so may be he would find him at the food court?

It could happen, right? Roxas shrugged and decided to head over there, it was worth the look, especially if they had cold drinks. It was hot in there, but one guessed having fun takes the heat away.

………

Roxas grinned as he finally reached the food court. He had gone through so many people, and he almost got trampled. Dances are really dangerous things, Roxas shuddered coming to that dark conclusion.

There it was, the cold punch. He grabbed a cup and served himself some of it. He sighed when he drank down the whole cup, feeling refreshed and cool.

"It looked like you needed that." A familiar voice spoke up.

"Yes, I did." Roxas muttered a happy smile on his face.

"I've been looking all over for you, should have looked here in the beginning, right? Knowing you and your drinking tendencies."

Roxas smiled and turned around.

----

"Nah, actually. I was out looking for you and got tired of it so I just came here to drink something." Roxas smirked.

"Tired of looking for me? I'm hurt." Axel grinned.

"It was that, or I faint of dehydration." Roxas pointed out.

"You are so selfish! Thinking of only yourself!" Axel sighed dramatically.

"No, if I had fainted I would of gotten trampled by all those people." Roxas shuddered as he looked back at the dancing floor.

----

"Come on than! Now that you've found me! Let's dance!" Axel grabbed his hand.

Roxas sighed, just like Axel.

"But I'm still thirsty." Roxas pouted, grabbing more punch.

"Oh fine, hurry up and drink."

"Don't hurry me, you know I could drown!" Roxas glared at Axel, taking his time to drink the water down.

"Really?" Axel rubbed his chin in a thoughtful way.

"God, never mind." Roxas shook his head, regretting he ever said that, since Axel seemed to be thinking of new ways to prank people. That was a lie; he did not regret it really, because the pranks were usually rather hilarious.

----

"Are you going to ask me for a dance?" Roxas asked annoyed.

"A dance, my lady?" Axel snickered, bowing down and offering his hand to Roxas. Roxas glared at him but took his hand none the less.

"I always knew you were secretly a girl." Axel teased him.

"Fine, than I won't dance with you." Roxas made it look like he was going to walk off.

"Fine! I'm just kidding!" Axel pouted, pulling him back and onto the dance floor.

"Egghh…..axel?" Roxas looked around, nervously.

"Hmm?" Axel looked back at Roxas.

"Well, it is too crowded here, ne?" Roxas looked at Axel pleadingly. Axel just sighed and led them out to the garden.

"How about here, fresh air and all." Axel smiled looking up at the sky and taking a deep breath.

"Perfect!" Roxas smiled, placing his hand on Axel's shoulder, for the other was already in Axel's hand.

Axel wrapped his hand around Roxas waist, as they began to gently move to the song, which could be heard all the way into the gardens.

Roxas smiled and laid his head on Axel's shoulders, closing his eyes.

------

"Mmm..." Roxas hummed happily.

"So this is love, mmm..." Roxas muttered, but it was muffled by Axel's chest.

"So this is love…" Roxas raised his head and looked up at Axel.

"So this is what makes life divine." Roxas sighed dreamily, staring up at Axe.

--

"I'm all aglow, mmm..." Roxas laced his finger with Axel's.

"And now I know." Axel squeezed Roxas hand.

"The key to all of heaven is mine." Axel grinned cheekily.

---

"My heart has wings, mmm..." Roxas closed his eyes, feeling the wind play with his hair.

"And I can fly." Roxas opened his eyes.

"I'll touch every star in the sky." Axel stared into Roxas' sparking blue eyes.

---

"So this is the miracle." They both grinned, tightening their hold on each other.

"That I've been dreaming of." Axel lowered his head down, bit by bit.

"Mmm..." Roxas slowly raised himself up into his tip toes.

"So, this is love." They muttered before their lips met in a loving kiss.

……………..

"Roxas! Hurry up! We have to get going!" Cloud hollered.

Roxas pulled back and frowned.

"I guess the enchantment ends at twelve." Axel laughed as pointed over to the clock. Roxas groaned as he noticed that yes it was twelve.

"Roxas!" Leon walked out to the garden and glared at him.

"We haven't been here long!" Roxas protested.

"Roxas, he lives next door. You spend every single day with him." Leon looked at him incredulously.

Roxas blushed at that and realized that Leon had a very good point, but it was Leon, when didn't he?

"We have trouble, so let's go, now." Leon huffed and went back inside.

"See you later, than?" Roxas looked guiltily at Axel. Axel just laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You can count on it."

Roxas grinned and ran of, before going back inside he turned and looked at Axel.

"So you can find me!" Roxas bent and took of his shoe, leaving it on the steps. Axel just laughed as Roxas winked at him and ran off to catch up with Leon.

"So this is love." Axe smiled happily as he looked back up at the sky.

----

The End.

…………….

Soo? How was it? Suck? Good? Okay? Not worth reading? I know it could be better….but throw out that fact and imagine it couldn't! kay? Hmm, is that even possible? Anyways! I kind of had fun writing this, and I love Cinderella! I was her for Halloween! When I was little! 'sticks out tongue' but anyways…..please comment and tell me what you think! Kay! Kay! Love you all! Until next time!

….

"So This Is Love" Cinderella dancing part

C:Mmm...

C:So this is love, mmm...

C:So this is love

C:So this is what makes life divine

C:I'm all aglow, mmm...

P:C:And now I know

C:P:they key to all heaven is mine

C:My heart has wings, mmm...

C:And I can fly

C:P:I'll touch every star in the sky

CP:So this is the miracle

C:P:That I've been dreaming of

C: P:Mmm...

C: P: So, this is love


	13. Good Bye May seem Forever 'RS, ARD'

Here is the next one! I'm feeling awfully weird! Kind of weird! No more summer school! Yay! I got an A on my project! So it was worth my work! Umm, I just want to thank you all! Again, for reviewing! You all rock! May you have the best summer! If not, don't worry! Things will work out! Just remember! Someone somewhere is thinking about you! Anyways, I have gone in a Demyx fan mode! Hence he is here! Also….well…..I really liked how this one came out….and even though I never really saw this movie….cause I know it is sad…the song worked great! Love you all!

………………………………………..

_Title_: Goodbye May Seem Forever

_Warning:_ Hmm, sadness, if you are really sensitive, like me because I cried as I read the lyrics…….embarrassing I know……

_Pairing_: ummm….Sora/Roxas….and how ever you want to interpret Axel/Roxas/Demyx

_Summary_: It is raining and Roxas feels melancholic. He tells Sora of his past and remembers of a time spent with Axel and Demyx.

_Notes_: I was trying to just make an Axel/Roxas, but Sora sneaked his way into the story, so it kind of changed…and than Demyx is just too cute and I couldn't leave him out, so he got a part too…..so it turns out that my Axel/Roxas went down the drain and turned into Sora/Roxas, which I noticed I tend to write even if I don't plan on it and a weird threesome thingy that I am not sure what is going on…..oh well! I think it is cute! That is just me, so I hope you enjoy this!

………………….

Goodbye May Seem Forever

…………………..

The rain gently dripped down, making a soothing sound as it hit the windows. There were barely any people outside, for everyone was inside, keeping themselves warm. Laughter came from many houses, as families played around, enjoying their time together. To others though, the rain is not always so cheerful.

----

Roxas sighed as he looked out the window. The house was all-quiet, for everyone was out. Sora had been sick though, so here he was now, all alone looking at the rain.

----

He couldn't help but feel lonely. The rains made little rivers down the street were they joined together and slipped down the drain. That is how he felt in his life. So many things that connect together, yet at the end, they meant nothing and vanished. He felt so lonely at times, seeing everything through someone else's eyes. He couldn't feel a hug, or a kiss, or just a touch. He was wrapped in coldness, and no warmth could ever reach him.

-----

At times like this, his memories would plague him of those times back in the organization. He could remember the time when Demyx made it rain, and Axel had gotten all mad and wet. Then, Demyx had to help him take care of a sick Axel. Roxas just can't help but laugh at the memory. That is all he has left now, memories.

----

Sometimes, not even memories. He has been so long with Sora, and he barely has time to come out, that his memories get buried so deep in his mind, he could barely bring them up. It was like he had amnesia. He could see images and have a feeling, but it was so hard to see the whole event in his mind.

----

He is afraid to tell Sora, though. Sora will feel bad and guilty, even if it is not his fault. Roxas does not blame Sora, it is not his fault he is stuck with Roxas. Roxas is the one who should not be born, the one who should not exist at all. He is the one intruding in Sora's life, not the other way around.

----

He should be happy with what time Sora gives him, he could not ask for more. Yet, every day, the memories get buried deeper, but every time he remembers something the memory is so much more vivid.

----

Times like this, though. When one is so alone, with only the sound of the rain hitting the earth, that melancholy hits so much harder.

----

"Roxas?"

----

Roxas tensed up and closed his eyes as he heard Sora in his mind.

"Sora? Am I thinking to loud? I did not mean to wake you!" Roxas apologized, moving over to go back to the bed.

"You want to come back?" Roxas ask Sora.

Roxas could feel Sora yawn and shake his head.

"No, I'm just lonely." Sora admitted.

Roxas chuckled and settled under the covers.

"You want me to keep you company, then?" Roxas teased Sora. He knew that if anyone was in the house, they will find it weird and uncomfortable, talking to the voice in your head.

"Yes, please?" Sora pleaded. Roxas just smiled and closed his eyes, lying back on the bed. He sighed and succumbed to his dreams.

-----

It was always a weird feeling, when you stepped back from the body and when you went into the body. It was so surreal, and it made him giggle for some reason. It was quiet ticklish.

----

Roxas blinked, as he found himself back in the room. Except he knew it was not the real room. Sora looked up from his seat on the window and smiled at him.

"You are looking much better!" Roxas walked over to him and placed his hand on Sora's forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" Roxas asked, seriously now.

"Yes, now I am." Sora smiled.

"Good, now tell me why we are in your room, and why is it raining?" Roxas inquired, sitting next to Sora and looking out the window.

"Roxas, tell me a story. Something you remember, so I can picture how your life used to be." Sora looked at him with his big blue eyes.

----

It amazed Roxas how blue Sora's eyes were, which meant his eyes were the same blue. This also freaked people out, it freaked them both out, but it was rather fun. They both tend to do that, stand right in front of the other and scare each other. Roxas would say he needs to get a life, but he does not have a life. He would say he needs to socialize, but he cannot do that. He would say he needs friends, but the only one he has is Sora, which is himself. So the only friend he has is himself, and that just makes him more melancholic.

----

"Roxas?" Sora frowned and took his hand.

"Don't think like that." Sora admonished him.

"I'm sorry, I guess the rain is getting to me." Roxas flushed, embarrassed that Sora heard his thoughts.

"Come, let's go to bed, again! You can then retell your story!" Sora tugged him to the bed. Roxas smiled and let Sora take care of him, he enjoyed it. Since there was no one else but Sora to take care of him.

Sora pulled Roxas to him. He pushed Roxas on to the bed and covered themselves with the covers.

He turned to his side and grabbed Roxas hand. Roxas turned also to his side and looked Sora in the eyes, their clasp hands in between them.

"Hmm, let me see what I can remember, okay?" Roxas bit his lip and thought of what would be a good memory.

Sora just smiled and waited for Roxas to start.

"Well…..there were many times, when I just wanted to leave. Something kept on pulling me, like a calling. One night, it was not long before the actual night I would leave….I was sitting with Axel on a sofa. Demyx was sitting in front of us, and it was raining just like it is tonight. Demyx had a sad smile on his face, not saying a thing but just listening. His music flowed around us, just soft and gentle………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So Roxas, you going to leave today? Out in the rain?" Axel raised an eyebrow and motioned to the dripping water outside.

"May be, it seems like a nice day to leave, ne?" Roxas smirked, looking out the window.

"Roxas, would you really leave?" Demyx finally spoke up, his eyes staring into Roxas.

"No, Demyx, Roxas would not really leave." Axel said, in a matter of fact tone.

Roxas smiled and nodded, feeling a pain in his chest, a pain that confused him for he had no heart. He knew though, to tell the truth, would break Demyx, heart or not heart.

"Demyx, play something for us, ne?" Axel asked Demyx, who smiled happily. He loved playing, and that was something Roxas will miss, these nights just the three of them listening to the sitar of Demyx.

-----

"We met, it seems, such a short time ago." Axel muttered, running a hand through Roxas' hair before ruffling it up.

"You looked at me - needing me so." Axel smirked as Roxas playfully hit him on his arm.

"Yet from your sadness," Axel grabbed Roxas hand in his.

"Our happiness grew." Their fingers laced together.

"And I found out I needed you too." Roxas muttered looking sadly at their clasped hands.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I remember how we used to play." Roxas was brought back from his memory as Sora squeezed his hand.

"I recall those rainy days." Roxas smiled and squeezed back.

"The fire's glow." Roxas sighed in content as Sora scooted closer to him.

"That kept us warm." Roxas opened his eyes and resumed his story once more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"And now I find - we're both alone." Axel tugged Roxas to him. Roxas let Axel wrapped his arms around him.

"Goodbye may seem forever." Roxas muttered resting his head on Axel's chest.

"Farewell is like the end." Axel whispered, emerald eyes shining crystalline like.

"But in my heart is a memory." Roxas clenched Axel's tightly in his hands.

"And there you'll always be." Axel smiled sadly, eyes closing.

----

"Goodbye may seem forever." Demyx soft voice flowed around them.

"Farewell is like the end." Demyx smiled sadly as he kept his eyes closed, hands moving to create soft tunes out of the sitar.

"But in my heart is a memory." Roxas and Axel joined in.

"And there you'll always be." They all looked at each other as Demyx played the last note.

----

"Demyx, you play but rarely sing, why is that?" Roxas inquired curiously, looking at him from his position on Axel's chest.

Demyx cutely cocked his head to the side, thinking about the question.

"People rarely listen to my playing, imagine if I sang along." Demyx gave a small smile as he stood up and stretched, gently placing his sitar down.

Axel smiled and raised his hand up to Demyx. Demyx looked at it and raised an eyebrow, before placing his hand on top of Axel's. Axel grinned and yanked Demyx down.

"Acckk!" Demyx squeaked as he fell on top of Axel. Roxas had sat up and moved off Axel, making room for Demyx.

"Hey!" Demyx laughed as Roxas began tickling him. Axel laughed and joined in. It wasn't long before they got tired and just laid back.

Axel was sitting with Roxas sitting next to him, his head on Axel's shoulder. Demyx was lying on his back, his head on Roxas lap and his feet dangling of the sofas arm.

Roxas smiled as he ran a hand through Demyx hair, listening quietly to Axel and Demyx sleeping.

"And there you'll two will always be….."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was nice." Sora smiled as Roxas opened his eyes. He had closed them sometime while telling his story.

"Yes, it was." Roxas nodded, eyes tearing a watery smile playing on his lips. Sora just pulled Roxas to him, tucking Roxas head under his chin and rubbing his back.

"Roxas, I'm sorry." Sora muttered.

"Sorry for what, Sora?" Roxas asked, snuggling closer to Sora.

"Ruining your life and making you remember." Sora sighed.

"Nothing is your fault. My life was destined to be ruin, besides I met you and I'm happy with that. My memories are all I have of them, and I won't stop remembering them." Roxas said determinedly, raising his head a little bit to look Sora in the eyes.

"Now, don't go feeling sorry for something you could not control. You are going to make me think you'd rather not have me here!" Roxas pouted.

"Nonsense, you are my other half!" Sora smiled, pulling Roxas down and kissing his forehead.

"That is right!" Roxas grinned and snuggled once again into Sora's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain. He didn't feel melancholic anymore and he couldn't help but smile…….

-----

The End

-----

That was it! What you people think? Good? Hope it was! Because I don't know, but I liked this one! It ended different than how I thought it first, but I like it! hope you all did too! Well, comment please! Tell me what you think! Now I really need to work on my dramatic monologue! Love you all!

…………………………………

"Goodbye May Seem Forever " from The Fox and the Hound

We met, it seems, such a short time ago

You looked at me - needing me so

Yet from your sadness

Our happiness grew

And I found out I needed you too

I remember how we used to play

I recall those rainy days

The fire's glow

That kept us warm

And now I find - we're both alone

Goodbye may seem forever

Farewell is like the end

But in my heart is a memory

And there you'll always be

Chorus

Goodbye may seem forever

Farewell is like the end

But in my heart is a memory

And there you'll always be


	14. Good Company 'RiRo'

I love this pairing! I think it is really cute! seriously! And I thought I would give it a try! But there are not a lot of them out there! So I was stuck on how to go about it! sorry if it ain't that good! But I love fluff! And they deserve fluff, especially Roxas cause he has a messed up life! Or…not a life…but whatever! So please! Comment! And tell me what you all think! Kay? Ta! Love you all!

………………………………

Title: Good Company

Pairing: Riku/Roxas and umm….Riku/Sora/Roxas

Summary: Roxas finds himself falling for an impossible, but is it really an impossible?

Notes: well, I like this pairing but there is not much bout them TT so yeah….and I don't know how things end, so yeah….bare with me! I tried my best at this couple and I don't think I did justice for it, but I'll leave it up to you! Comment and tell me because I really tried hard to make something work….so, please read and tell me how it came out! that way, next one will come out better! Also, the heat makes it hard for me to write! Love you all!

………………………………….

I was unsure of what to expect from him. Actually, I was unsure of what to expect from everyone, but somehow, what he thought was more important. One would think that would have given me a clue.

Some reacted well, taking it in a stride. Others went ballistic saying stuff about exorcism. Others were way too in shock to say much or already knew so it was no shock to them.

He, though, he just smiled and said,

"He is you, you are him, what is there more to say? Let's go for ice cream?"

With that, every thing went on like normal.

I still lied hidden deep inside, more afraid of reaching out now than before. My other would try to coax me out. It went on for a week, before he took the matter into his own hands, falling asleep and leaving me out.

--

I did not find anything hilarious about the whole event. It was frightening, being out in the sun, having everyone stare. I felt like some animal in exposition. I smiled nervously and said hello, mean while, I was trying to drag Sora out.

"Hello, Roxas. Glad you could join us!" He was the first to speak to me, eyes twinkling a bit. I just nodded and began to tug at Sora franticly.

"You should eat your ice cream." He pointed out.

I once gain nodded and began to lick the ice cream, feeling weird having every one looking curiously at me.

"Roxas, how is it living with Sora, 24/7?" he asked, the only one that spoke to me.

"Oh, well, the most thing that is on his mind is you." I couldn't help but say, which caused Sora to wake and to rush back out. I laughed and looked at every one, especially him.

"It was nice to talk to you." I said before disappearing back into Sora's mind.

Form there, things changed a bit.

---

Sora and Riku were now official, and I felt so alone. I didn't have anyone. I wasn't suppose to exist at all. So I found myself pushing away, deeper into Sora, trying to run away from the outer life. I thought if I buried myself deeper, I could forget, and just become some ghost. Sora was always there, though. I was not sure if he knew how I felt, for I always made sure to guard my thoughts.

---

Nothing could stop me from wishing to be there, in Sora's place. No matter how I tried to tell myself it was impossible. I did, I tried as many things to erase the feelings. The only thing it caused me was more pain. I tried to keep from looking out, yet I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop dreaming of being held in strong arms. I couldn't help but think of how it would feel. Had I ever had something like that? I always feel a pang in m heart, and I know the memory is scattered some where here, but I can never find it. All I know, is that there was fire and water, that lulled me to sleep.

--

I began to become obsess with remembering. I thought it would keep me away, I thought it would help me move on. It didn't. I searched, and I found them, but as soon as I remembered I forgot them. I would then have to go searching for them again. Always moving, never still. I even stopped speaking to Sora for a week.

I felt really bad afterwards. He had been so depressed, no one could cheer him up. He had even cried himself to sleep many times. He had tried finding me, but he just couldn't. I guess he thought I had left him, and I immediately felt guilty.

I pulled him into our dreams and just held him. I talked about my journey through his mind. Joking about how his thoughts are so scattered and how I found some very embarrassing moments that I could use for blackmail. He laughed and he felt better, and I was glad. I was happy and I felt my heart soar, because we were together, and I felt needed.

----

That was not all, though. Riku had also been sad about me leaving. This surprised me for Riku and I were not really friends. Which may be my fault, since I rarely went out. My heart fluttered at the thought of him. I blamed it and still do, on Sora and his feelings for Riku.

Yet, it was me who agreed on talking to Riku, because Sora felt it would be better for me to apologize. Apologize for what? I was not sure, but Sora was in his moody mode so I just nodded and let him push me out. He than closed himself of, that punk, leaving me alone with his boyfriend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A groan immediately caused me to sit up, looking around wildly. I was in Sora's room, in bed, and someone was lying with me! I panicked and I had to bite my lip to keep back a scream when my eyes met slate colored eyes. I was on the verge of hyperventilating if it wasn't for the fact that when I placed my hand on my chest to calm myself I noticed I was fully clothed. I relaxed a bit in relief, until he spoke that is.

"You are back?" he voice was smooth, too smooth for someone who was just woken up. Riku was perfect, why should that surprise me, right?

"I was never really gone." I sigh, feeling squeamish as he sat up, his eyes boring into mine.

"I thought you were gone for good." He spoke, seeming to move closer to me.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I let out a shaky smile, wanting to really bolt out of there.

"Good. Can't have my boyfriend running out on me, right?" Riku smiled a big smile, eyes shining.

I was a bit breathless at the sight for it took me a few seconds to finally register what he said.

"Sora wouldn't run out on you." I stated, a scowl firmly set on my face. He just chuckled and shook his head. I blushed, feeling like I was being laughed at. He smile and bent down, face coming closer and closer. I couldn't help but back away as he came closer. It wasn't until I was lying on the bed with no more room to back into. My breath hitched as his lips met mine in a soft kiss. My head began to reel back, and I felt a bit dizzy.

"If Sora wouldn't, does that mean you would?" Riku whispered into my ear. I knew, I was blushing a deep, deep red.

"Why would you care if I left?" I breathed out, trying to get my emotions in check again. This was not happening, I tried to tell my self. Yet I couldn't stop relishing on the feel of having him on top of me, holding me close.

"Why do you think?" He asks back.

"I'm not him." I whisper back, pushing him off. He took hold of my wrist, giving me a stern look.

"I know, do you think I don't know, Roxas?" He pulls me against him, and I follow, ending up sprawled on his chest as he lies back. He kisses the top of my head, and I can't help but relax into his warmth. I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of his arms around me. I fall asleep like that, secured and warm in his arms.

………………………………………………………………………………

That is how it started. Not the most romantic, I know. I don't really care, I have my Sora and Riku, that is all that matters right? I'm not saying we don't have problems, because well I live inside Sora, so that definitely causes problems. Overall, I'm happy, and that is what is important.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Roxas? What are you doing, come back to bed." Riku voice grumbles behind him. Roxas smiles and turns around from his sit on the bench.

"Did I wake you?" Roxas smiles apologetically.

"I'm starting to feel jealous of that thing." Riku scowls, glaring at the piano.

Roxas lets out a soft laugh, before patting the piano affectionately.

"Just, one more song?" Roxas looks at Riku, hopefully, knowing that Riku could not resist the look. Riku sighed and relented, going over to sit next to Roxas.

"Play for me, my angel of music." Riku smirked as he wrapped an arm around Roxas waist. Sora was learning how to play, but he got impatient and was forbidden to play on it anymore because last time he almost broke it.

Roxas on the other hand had learned quickly and enjoyed playing. He loved getting lost in the music, and now he understood why, Demyx? Was that his name? Hmm, yes, he understood now why Demyx enjoyed playing.

"Something short, though. Not one of those Beethoven ones that last half an hour." Riku grumbled. Roxas chuckled and placed his hands on the piano. The room started to resound with the musical notes.

………….

"You and me together we'll be." Roxas soft voice joined in with the piano.

"Forever you'll see." Roxas smiled and closed his eyes.

"We two can be good company." Riku joined in, voice deeper than Roxas.

"You and me." Roxas opened his eyes and looked at Riku.

"Yes, together we two." Riku kissed Roxas forehead.

"Together, that's you." Roxas blushed.

"Forever with me." Riku vowed and Roxas couldn't remember feeling any happier.

"We'll always be good company." Roxas nodded.

"You and me." Roxas looked back down at the piano.

"Yes, together we'll be." Roxas muttered as he just played the piano.

………

"You and me." Riku nuzzled his neck.

"Together we'll be." Riku nipped Roxas' neck, earning him a startled gasp from the blonde.

"Forever, you'll see." Riku pulled his away from the piano and into his arms.

"We'll always be good company." Riku caressed Roxas' cheek while Roxas just leaned into his hand.

"You and me." Riku whispered, face inching closer to Roxas.

"Just wait and see." He finally muttered, before his lips locked on to Roxas'. Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

------

"Let's go to bed, now, shall we?" Riku offered after they broke off from the kiss. Roxas nodded, before a yawn escaped his lips. Riku chuckled and helped Roxas up.

They walked back to their room, hand in hand.

…………………….

The End

……………

Well……? What do you people think? It was hard writing it, since Roxas and Sora are one and not…and it is like….all the stories Riku sees Roxas as Sora…and that is so sad….hence, this ficlet! Anyways! I would appreciate and love you, if you review and tell me what you thought of this! Ta! Love you all!

……………………………..

Good Company Oliver and Company

Jennifer

You and me together we'll be

Forever you'll see

We two can be good company

You and me

Yes, together we two

Together, that's you

Forever with me

We'll always be good company

You and me

Yes, together we'll be

You and me

Together we'll be

Forever, you'll see

We'll always be good company

You and me

Just wait and see


	15. Something There 'SepCL'

Sorry, for all those that may still be reading this! Took me so long, but I didn't get much reviews for the last one, so I was a bit slow on the updating side. Also, school is back! Sucks, but what can one do about it? Anyways, this idea, kind of stuck with me…and not many of them, so I gave it a try…….well, please! Review! With school here, reviews will give me a moral boost!

I'm hoping to be back on the writing business and having more songs up! Hope you enjoy this one!

……………………………….

Title: Something There

Warning: nothing, really…. Bit angst

Paring: Sephiroth/Cloud/Leon

Summary: A fight ensues between them. Feelings get hurt. An accident occurs. Cloud is blunt. Sephiroth tries. Leon faces a decision.

Notes: Why the paring? Because it called to me I wanted just another story, but decided since there is not a lot of this paring, and I don't know how to go about it, I decided to turn it into a one shot for my song collections so here it is! A bit longer than the others, because, it needed more stability! The song is a bit weird, and so is how I placed it in the story, but bare with me, oky? I tried my best, and I hope at least I make some actually good writers think about this paring and write some thing more concrete than this bad one shot, soo….here it is enjoy! Love you all!

…………………………………………….

Something There

………………………………………………….

The stars looked so far away, so out of reach. He knew they were, but did they have to look it? Why couldn't they look closer, so as to give more warmth and hope to people? Why did the moon look down upon them, so sad and so alone? Why did she glow warmly, yet why was she too far for him to feel it? Why was the night so cold yet so inviting? Why was it the only time he could let his barrier down?

Was it the lonely moon? That reminded him of himself? With her smooth features, cool and commanding exterior, yet so far and lonely? Was it the loneliness that sat upon the world as everyone slept? Why? Why? Why couldn't he just move on? Why did the memories plague him so? Why was it every time he felt the wind, he could hear screams in the air? Why was it every time it rained, he could feel their pain?

Why have they given up on him? Was he too gone for their help? Were they tired of him? Did they feel like he loved to be like he was? Cold? Alone? Was it his destiny? His punishment?

Why did no answer come to him? Why did he ask so much questions? Why didn't the moon answer? Why didn't anyone answer? Why was he still here? Why couldn't he stop this feelings? Why couldn't he just leave, forever? Why did he even bother with this questions that had no answers?

----

He sighed and cast one last glance out side, before making his way back into the house. Every one was already asleep, he knew his kids. He couldn't help the little smile at that. He closed the door behind him and looked around, sighed at the mess his kids had left before going to sleep. They weren't exactly his, but they lived with him and sure they were not really children but they acted like it.

He picked up the discarded music books from the floor, making a memo to himself to tell Demyx to stop buying all those music books. Next he picked up the plates from the table and took them to the kitchen. It seemed he also needed to tell Roxas and Sora about washing the dishes. Looking around the room again, to make sure it was clean enough, his eyes caught on the pictures up on the fire place's mantle.

His eyes saddened once again, a sad, bitter smile made its way to his face as he stared at the pictures. The pictures were full of smiles, eyes shining with joy and full of warmth.

He couldn't help but feel a pricking in the back of his eyes.

---

In one of the pictures, Kairi had her arm around Namine's shoulder. Namine's blue eyes sparkled and a small blush adorned her face. They complimented each other. Blond with red, pale with tan, soft spoke with loud, nice with commanding. They are perfect for each other.

The next photograph was of three young boys. Silver, Brunet, and Blonde….. Riku had one arm wrapped around Sora's waist while the other was around Roxas'. Sora was grinning widely as he held two ice cream cones in his hands. Roxas just had a small but happy smile as he leaned back into Riku.

The next one was a fought for picture. He of course had won and kept it. Demyx was laughing; his light blue eyes sparkled with love. His cheeks had a faint blush for Axel had picked him up. Axel's emerald eyes sparkled, a wide grin on his face. It was beautiful, and any one could see how much they loved each other.

The other picture was of the three annoying girls who tend to make his life hell. He was glad they were happy together, though. Yuffie was in the middle, making her piece sign. Aerith had a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, trying to calm her down for the picture. The smile she always wore was different, for it now radiated with deep love. Tifa slung an arm around Aerith's shoulder, winking at the camera.

The next picture was not as chirpy as the others, but you could still tell the emotions. Sephiroth had a smirked set on his face as his arm was curled tightly around Cloud's waist. Cloud's eyes seem to dance and a smile was tugging at his lips.

The last picture was of him, by himself, like always. He remembers chasing Yuffie around trying to get the camera, to not avail. The picture hadn't come out that bad, though. His dull gray eyes had a soft look and a small, visible smile tugged at his lips. He had an arm on his hip and the other hanging down on his side. His back was relaxed and he was actually enjoying himself. He couldn't help it when it came to Sora, Roxas and Demyx.

---

A yawn broke him from his reverie, reminding him that it was really late and tomorrow he had to get back to work on restoring Radiant Garden. Shaking his head, he cast one last glance at Cloud's and Sephiroth's picture, before finally walking up to his room.

Every time he saw it, it tugged something in his heart. He had actually thought, that may be he and Cloud….but it couldn't happen, because Cloud loved Sephiroth. He still remembers the day his hopes came crashing down. He remembers the day Sephiroth came back to the good, to Cloud. He had been stupid and let himself be hurt again, he never told anyone though. No one knew and no one knows. At least, he does not think they do.

In the beginning, it had been alright, because Cloud was mad and didn't want to be with Sephiroth. He began to notice things about Sephiroth as well, as he courted Cloud. He began to notice why Cloud loved Sephiroth, and he had fallen for another impossible. He wasn't sure how it happened, and he didn't want to know and he didn't even want to think about it anymore. His life was hell, he was going to be alone the rest of his life, and so be it.

He dropped down dejectedly into his bed; eyes stinging with unshed tears. He wouldn't let them fall, he couldn't……..he didn't want to be alone anymore.

……………………………..

"Hey, Leon!" Leon groaned as he turned around, his back was killing him and he hadn't slept well the night before.

"What is up kid?"

"Can I stay at Riku's?" Sora asked, with Roxas and Demyx not far behind him.

"Yes, you can all stay over there, as long as Sephiroth and Cloud are fine with it, since I bet Axel wouldn't mind." Demyx flushed at that, but flashed a smile at Leon.

"Thanks!" they chorused before rushing out the door. Leon sighed and shook his head, heading to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He sometimes regretted being the responsible one, for he felt more like a house wife than anything else. Not many would dare to call him that, because he would make them suffer, and god knew he would make them suffer. It did not stop him from thinking it as he dried his hand after finishing cleaning the dishes.

He froze as he walked into the living room, eyes widening as he looked at the scene before him. Cloud. Sephiroth. Making out. In his sofa. Right in front of him.

---

""Would you two refrain from sucking each other's faces in my house? And any other inappropriate things on my sofa!" Leon snarled, feeling his headache get worst and his day taking a turn for the horrible.

Cloud and Sephiroth stopped and lazily looked up at Leon.

"Did the Mighty Lion have a bad day?" Sephiroth drawled, before nuzzling Cloud's neck.

"Don't you two have your own house?" Leon growled, irritated.

"Now, now, Squall. You need to work on your social skills." Sephiroth smirked.

"You need to work on where to show your PDAs!" Leon snapped, clearly not in the mood.

"Jealous?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Go to hell." Leon muttered, turning around.

"No wonder you are all alone." Sephiroth sneered.

"Whatever. Please lock the door after you leave." Leon called back as he walked towards the stairs.

"Squall, you'll remain alone if you keep it up." Cloud frowned, standing up.

"Uhu, nice talking to you two, really." Leon started up the stairs until he was stopped by the next words.

"Riku is really sick; we don't know what to do." Cloud spoke up.

"There is medication." Leon drawled.

"What medication?" Sephiroth snapped.

"How should I know?" Leon turned and snapped back.

"You are Squall, the house wife, you know every thing." Sephiroth hissed.

"Take that back, just because I'm more responsible!" Leon snarled.

"Responsible? Do you even talk to the poor kids? Do you do anything for fun? Are you even here for them?" Cloud spoke up, glaring coldly at them.

"Great, I'm a bad mother now? you two are here to take the kids away from me? Fine! Be my guest, you want them, take 'em!" Leon snarled and whirled back around.

"I can't believe I ever thought of getting with you." Those were the soft words that stopped him in his tracks.

"You are worst than a heartless, and a nobody, because you do have a heart, except you don't care to use it."

Cloud's cold words broke his heart, once again. Leon felt himself falling into oblivion. It hurt, god, it hurt. He whirled around angrily, storming up to Cloud and Sephiroth.

"You thought I was a jerk? You two are a lot worst than me! You have no idea what goes on in this house! You think you do, but you don't! You call me heartless? But what are you? You are a lot worst than me, because you two do use your hearts yet you hurt others intentionally. You want to hurt them!" Leon yelled at them.

"You are right, Cloud. I can't believe I ever thought of being with either of you, I guess I was wrong about you two all along." Leon growled, going over to the cabinet and rummaging through the drawer.

"Now, get OUT!" Leon exclaimed, pointing to the door.

"Squa-"

"Leon! Now OUT!" Leon pushed the medicine into their hands. Cloud and Sephiroth shared a look before walking out.

Leon slammed the door shut behind them. Nothing could stop him, nothing could make him feel better now. That was the last straw for him. His walls broke down as he dropped to his knees. Tears streamed down his eyes and no matter how much he tried to stop them they kept on flowing down. He bit his lip, trying to keep the sobs inside, but to no avail. His body shook as his chest heaved trying to get more air. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, on the floor, leaning against the door. His eyes were puffy and red. His cheeks were stained with tear marks and his nose was running. His hair was stuck to his cheeks and he felt even more exhausted than before. How could he have let himself break loose like that? How could he have snapped? Leon sighed and closed his eyes, resting them for a bit….but he was too tired, and ended up falling asleep like that, leaning against the door.

……………………………………..

Leon kept to himself for the rest of the week. He avoided everyone, especially Cloud and Sephiroth, or at least he tried to. They had all ended helping him out with restoring the Bailey. Leon sighed as he stood up and rubbed his back. It was a big pain, ever since he fell asleep on the floor, but that was his fault. He didn't look up or around, not until he heard something. He frowned and immediately looked up. Everybody else was also looking around, which meant they also heard something. Leon looked up and his eyes widened as they noticed some debris falling down on….

"SORA?" Leon cried out, running at full speed towards him. Every body looked over, eyes widening, as they tried to rush over to Sora as well. Sora couldn't move and just stared fearfully up at the incoming rock. Axel quickly formed two huge fireballs and sent to the rock, making it explode into smaller pieces, yet they kept falling. Sora gasped as he felt himself being tackled down to the ground and his head hitting the cement. A hiss broke him from his dizziness as he immediately looked up, his blue eyes meeting pained gray.

"Leon!" Sora choked out. Leon had protected Sora with his body.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Leon wheezed out, arms trembling from the heavy load on top of him. Sora nodded, eyes tearing. Finally, after what felt like ages but were actually just a few seconds, the debris was lifted off of Leon. Leon finally let a sigh of relief, before turning to his side and falling, but instead of falling to the ground, he fell into someone's embrace. Leon barely took notice as he lost consciousness.

………………………………………………………………

Leon winced as he looked around the living room. He knew they tried, but they were just not the clean type, Leon mused as he slowly walked over to sofa. He bent slowly down, taking hold of the music books, placing them over on the coffee table, stacking them up nicely.

"I have a lot of work to do." Leon looked around the room, a bit tiredly. He was tired of standing up, but he was tired of just laying around. Everyone had visited him for the past month, everyone except Cloud and Sephiroth. It felt nice, to be taken cared off. He let them bring him things and he listened to them tell stories of their day. He spent a week in and out of sleep. The second week was better, and he ate more than just liquids. Last week he began to sit up and walk around his room. Finally, his three trouble makers had allowed him to walk around the house. Leon found it ironic that it was now them three taking care of him.

He grabbed a chair and placed it near the counter. He couldn't reach the chocolates he placed up there with out the chair. Slowly, very slowly he got on top the counter and rummaged through the cabinet, looking for his stash of chocolates which he knew the kids deserved. He had hid them because those three would have inhaled them down in a matter of seconds.

…………..

"You should be laying down, Leon." A deep voice caused Leon to jump, making him hit himself on the shelf and loose his balance.

"Accck!" Leon called out as he fell back, and into, somehow, familiar strong arms. Looking up, his gray eyes met worried aqua eyes.

"Sephiroth! How you get in? Do you and cloud ever learn to knock?" Leon admonished, rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't be on top of counters at all." Sephiroth scowled, turning around and making his way to the sofa.

"Hey, I can walk!" Leon protested, but knew it was no use with his inability to move much and the man being Sephiroth.

"Here, I'll get whatever you were looking for." Sephiroth grumbled going back to the cabinet. Leon huffed and relaxed into the sofa, closing his eyes.

"Don't you even dare open the bag of chocolates. They are for Sora, Demyx and Roxas." Leon warned, hearing the bag crinkling.

"Why?" Leon could have sworn Sephiroth had whined right then and there.

-----

"Because they have been taking care of me." Leon stated, in an obvious one.

"I saved you from falling." Sephiroth pointed out.

"It was because of you I fell." Leon pointed out.

"Your fault for not hearing me."

"Your fault for forgetting I'm an invalid right now." Leon pointed out.

"An invalid? On a counter? Reaching for chocolates? Right." Sephiroth snorted, putting the chocolates on the table and going over to Leon. Leon frowned and now remembered that he was supposed to be avoiding Sephiroth.

"Wait a sec, what are you doing here?" Leon glared at Sephiroth.

"I'm here to make sure you rest." Sephiroth said with an obvious tone.

"You didn't bother when I was in bed, why now?" Leon eyed Sephiroth suspiciously.

"That is different. You look alive like that. Yet while you were lying down, you looked dead." Sephiroth grumbled out. Leon was not sure if he was surprised by the explanation or because he actually explained something to him.

-----

"Sephiroth, you enjoy death." Leon looked at Sephiroth liked he had lost his mind.

"Other people being dead, but not you!" Sephiroth snapped nervously.

"Wait, what?" Leon asked dumbly before he could stop himself. Sephiroth sighed a bit irritated, before walking over and sitting next to Leon.

"You know I'm not the most eloquent person….but….well…Iwasscared." Sephiroth mumbled out.

"Understatement of the year….wait, you? YOU? Scared?" Leon snorted at the idea.

"Yes, okay! I thought you were going to die…I was actually scared….I felt guilty…I felt broken…I felt many things…." Sephiroth was looking down at his hands nervously. His eyes moved around the room, never staying in one spot. Leon must be crazy, he was sure the incident had caused him to go crazy and see things. If not that, than to misunderstand things, because he was sure Sephiroth was apologizing and meaning something that he never thought Sephiroth would mean. Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to regret this, but Sephiroth looked so cute all nervous. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, he may be a house wife, but there was no way he'll be caught saying that.

-----

"I forgive you for being a jerk." Leon sighed, before backing into the sofa in shock as aqua eyes appeared inches away from his.

"Umm….what are you doing?" Leon blinked confused.

"What is of Cloud is also mine." Sephiroth shrugged, faces inching closer, lips about to meet.

"Back up a minute there, One Winged Wonder. When did Cloud claim me as his?" Leon moved his head to the side and away from Sephiroth.

"Fine, what is mine is also Cloud's, that better?" Sephiroth sighed, exasperated.

"No, I am not an object!" Leon huffed.

"No we don't think of you like an object, more like our very big cat!" Cloud's voice broke in. Leon groaned and looked up. Was this weird Leon out day? Not only was Sephiroth about to kiss him five weeks after having a fight and cursing him to a life of loneliness but he had a feeling Cloud was not just here for a friendly visit. He knew that because Cloud never did friendly visits.

"I am not a pet!" Leon growled, glaring daggers at Cloud. Cloud chuckled and mussed up Leon's hair.

"That is it, when I get better; I'm going to kick your ass!" Leon hissed as he pushed Cloud's hand away. He hated being injured.

"Look, what Seph was trying to say in his own……Sephiroth way, is that we are sorry and want you to go out with us."

----

Leon looked at Cloud a bit blankly. He was not sure which one he liked more, Cloud's bluntness or Sephiroth's nervous explanation.

"Cloud, can you be any less romantic. No wonder you two never got together!" Sephiroth hissed, smacking Cloud up side the head.

"Hey!" Cloud whined.

"You could at least brought him flowers if you were going to be so blunt." Sephiroth glared at his lover. Cloud glared back.

"I don't' want to ruin your lover's spat, but umm…" Leon broke in.

"I don't think I get you. I know what you said, I don't get why me?" Leon explained.

"You are sexy."

Leon was sure he had gone crazy because somehow the "I'm too sexy" song played in his mind and he missed the rest of Sephiroth's words. He than remembered his pain killers and the side effects. Leon was actually glad for the side effects as he stared a bit blankly at Sephiroth and Cloud.

"Leon. Squall!" Cloud snapped him out of it.

"Pain killers." Leon flushed, embarrassed.

"Leon, we are serious, though. Give us a chance…." Cloud took Leon's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't want to be lonely….." Leon admitted.

"You don't have to be." Sephiroth took Leon's other hand.

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"We'll protect you." Cloud kissed his hand.

"You don't have to be strong all the time." Sephiroth smiled encouragingly.

"I….." Leon wasn't sure what to say.

"Please….one chance….."

Leon looked to the side and thought for a few seconds before looking back at them.

"I just….don't want to be lonely anymore…." Leon muttered, a watery smile on his face. Cloud smiled, pulling Leon to him wrapping his arms around his waist. Sephiroth leaned back, pulling Cloud and Leon back into his chest. Leon sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. He was not sure if it was all real. He was not sure what was really real and what were the pain killers…but he knew…..that he did not want to be alone anymore……..

……………………………………..

Leon smiled and looked over at Sephiroth, who was watching television.

"There's something sweet….." Leon looked over at Sephiroth.

"And almost kind…" Cloud came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Leon.

"But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined." Cloud pointed out.

"And now he's dear." Leon motioned over to where Sephiroth was petting Yozak as he watched television.

"And so I'm sure." Cloud smiled, nuzzling Leon's neck.

"I wonder why I didn't see it there before." Leon muttered, closing his eyes, a smile on his face.

……………………………

_Leon let out a chuckled as Sephiroth round, trying to catch the invading chocobo. Cloud had found it on the street, and decided to adopt it. Axel and Riku were not happy, and neither was Sephiroth. _

"_Damn it Leon, don't just stand there grab the little punk" Sephiroth glared at Leon, who was not helping._

"_But you seem to have the hang of it, Seph." Leon replied, innocently._

"_Cloud Get down here and grab your stupid bird" Sephiroth huffed, getting tired of running round the living room. Leon just laughed as the chocobo went up to Sephiroth and nuzzled his leg. _

…………………..

_Leon leaned back against Sephiroth's back as they both watched Cloud run round with their chocobo. Cloud laughed as he fell to the ground, allowing the chocobo to nuzzle his face. _

_"Hmm, that Yozak is stealing our Cloud." Sephiroth grumbled, glaring at the red orange chocobo. Leon snorted at that and shook his head. _

_"You re jealous of a chocobo, you do know that? Right?" Leon teased. Sephiroth pouted. Leon sighed and tilted his head to kiss Sephiroth on the lips. _

_"Hey! How come Sephiroth gets a kiss?" Cloud pouted s he walked up to them. _

_"Because I m not playing with some stupid bird." Sephiroth huffed. Leon just watched amused as Sephiroth and Cloud argued once again about Yozak. Yozak on the other hand was content to sit on Leon's lap and be lavished with attention from the quiet one. _

_…………….._

"He glanced this way." Sephiroth muttered as he looked up at the window, where Leon usually stood.

"I thought I saw…." Sephiroth sighed as he noticed no one was there.

"And when we touched he didn't shudder at your hand." Cloud put in, hugging Sephiroth from the back.

"No it can't be." Cloud muttered, as he looked up. His eyes meeting stormy gray.

"I'll just ignore." Sephiroth couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips.

"But then he's never looked at us that way before." Cloud chirped, before Sephiroth and Cloud took off into the house.

……………………………..

"New and a bit alarming." Leon smiled as he ran his hand through Sephiroth's hair, while the other gently rubbed Cloud's back.

"Who'd have ever thought that this could be?" Sephiroth sighed content, nuzzling up into Leon's hand.

"True that we are no Princes Charming." Cloud spoke softly, all of his body relaxed.

"But there's something in you two that I simply didn't see." Leon smiled, leaning back against the bed, a happy smile on his lips.

……………………………….

The door was gently opened. Eyes barely blinked as they looked at the sleeping couple. Sephiroth had an arm slung around Leon, reaching across to Cloud. Leon was in the middle, with Cloud's face on the crooked of Leon's neck. Slowly and gently as possible, they closed the door and walked quietly down the stairs.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Tifa said in a amazed tone.

"Well, bless my soul." Aerith smiled happily, relieved that Leon had found his happiness.

"Well, who'd have known?" Kairi grumbled, feeling a bit left out having not seen any signs.

"Well, who indeed?" Yuffie scowled, before looking at Sora, Roxas and Demyx.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Demyx laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see." Namine advised, pulling Kairi and the rest of the girls out.

"We'll wait and see." Riku nodded, dipping his head to kiss Roxas and than Sora.

"A few days more." Axel muttered, pacing a tender kiss on Demyx lips.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Sora smiled as they all waved good bye, before closing the door.

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." Roxas nodded, as the three walked to their rooms.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Demyx nodded, agreeing as he waved good night at them before slipping into his room.

……………………

"Leon…?"

"Hmm….?"

"I love you….."

"I love you too my One Winged Wonder…."

"Leon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too….."

"I love you, my Winged Wolf."

……………………………………………………

The End

…………………………………………………

There! What did you people think? Was it good? It was hard, but I kind of like that pairing, but no stories of them! but hope you all review! Love you all!

………………………………………………………..

Something There Beauty and beast

There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before

New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

Well, who'd have thought?

Well, bless my soul

Well, who'd have known?

Well, who indeed?

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

It's so peculiar. Wait and see

We'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

There may be something there that wasn't there before


	16. When You Wish Upon a Star 'AxDe'

Heya! Sorry it has taken so long! But I'm not sure how many people still read this! Dante, thanks and maybe I will write a lengthier story about those three!

Anyways! Things are looking quite blank at the moment….really….so I don't know if I'll keep writing these or not? You know….so I'll see….

So here it is, something…..hopefully those who read will review! It will help me write more…well, love you all!

……………

Title: When You Wish Upon a Star

Warning: fluff, angst

Pairing: Axel/Roxas, Axel/Demyx

Summary: With time, wounds heal. Yet in those moments when the pain is so near, one cannot help but break down and let the gentle water sooth their troubles.

Notes: Demyx needs loving! Well, I couldn't figure how to put this song, and I had Demyx in mind, so wham! The idea popped into my head! Here it is!

On to the Story!

………………………..

Demyx sighed as he looked up at the sky. There were clouds and he couldn't help but wonder on who was in charge of making it seem like it was cloudy. It was useless to ponder such things, for he would never get an answer, but he had nothing to think about. Axel and Roxas had yet to come back. No, Axel had yet to come back. Demyx wasn't so stupid as people thought he was. He knew Roxas thought of leaving, and he knew that in the end, he would leave them all. Just like he knew that Axel was grieving right now. He also knew that there was more to this whole Roxas deal, than it was being said. Demyx could do nothing, though. He had not the power or the determination to do it.

----

Two important things that were needed to do anything. No wonder no one really liked him, right? He was a sissy that always got in the way. He couldn't do a single thing.

He looked down at his sitar, gently strumming it. He could feel the water coming. For once, he was glad and happy to have whoever was in charge, well, in charge. The water relaxed him and it made him feel like nothing was wrong in the world. It was as if he was actually cared for. He felt free. He smiled and began playing. At first it was soft but it began to get louder and louder.

----

"Demyx! Shut up!" Axel snarled as he stormed into the room.

"Axel!" Demyx piped up, putting on his cheerful facade.

"Leave, Demyx!" Axel snarled.

"Awww! Axel! I have a new song!"

"Well I don't care about your new song! I've never even liked your playing! The only reason I heard you was because…. because….Roxas liked it….." Axel ended softly, before he snapped his head up and glared angrily at Demyx.

Demyx felt his heart break at that, or, if he had one it would of broken. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes but Axel seemed to not notice.

"You are useless. You have no purpose here! Don't you understand! So just do me a favor and leave!" Axel screamed at him.

---

Demyx nodded, face down as he turned around and walked stiffly out of the room. He didn't say one word. Axel didn't want him. Roxas was gone. There was no one there for him. He was alone. Completely alone. His whole body began to shake as he ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. He leaned back and broke down into sobs. He had thought, at lest just a bit, that Axel cared for him. No one did, no one cared for him. He knew they could feel though. He felt his heart break, even though he did not have one. He knew Axel was breaking inside, even though it was said to be impossible. Every body felt something, yet they always denied them as feelings.

----

Wiping his cheeks, Demyx stood up and made his way over to his bed. The covers were light blue, and pillows were strewn all round. He fell down onto his bed, clutching the pillows to his chest and letting all of his emotions out. Letting the pain from being hurt, taunted, looked down upon, and yelled at. Demyx cried himself to sleep.

----

Demyx groaned as he rolled over. He sniffed and wiped his cheeks as he looked round. What was that sound? He heard it again and finally figured out it was the door. Someone was knocking on his door? Who in the world would be knocking on his door when they could easily just barge in like normal? Deciding he was too tired to think and try to figure things out, he stood up and walked over to the door.

"What?" he grumbled out, opening the door and leaning on it tiredly. He did not see who was at the door; he just closed his eyes and leaned against the door.

"Demyx." That caused Demyx to look up. He knew that voice.

"Axel?" there stood Axel, eyes a bit puffy and red. He did not look well. Demyx sighed and stepped back, opening the door more so Axel could come in.

"Can I stay here?" Axel asked, in a tiny voice so unlike anything Demyx ever herd before. It was unnerving. He was beginning to freak out at Axel's small demeanor. Axel had really fallen for Roxas, it was the only explanation why Axel was like this.

"Sure. There is enough room on the bed." Demyx motioned over to the bed as he closed the door. He walked and pulled the covers back, getting under them and curling into a tight ball right next to the wall leaving most of the bed for Axel.

…….

Strong arms wrapped around Demyx's waist, causing him to tense and flinch.

"Demy?" Axel voice was cracking. Demyx frowned and uncurled, turning around in Axel's arms to look at him. Axel had such a pained expression but Demyx knew he could do nothing to make it better. No one except Roxas could.

"Yeah?" he whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

"It hurts." Axel admitted. Demyx flinched; finally realizing how bad Axel was if he could admit to it.

Demyx raised a hand and began to caress Axel's cheek. His hand was getting wet, but he just kept on petting his cheek through the tears.

……….

"He left, without a thought about me. It was like he never cared for me." Axel started, before his voice choked up and nothing else could be made out.

"Hey, don't say that. Roxas cared for you very deeply. Some things just cannot be put aside. He will come back some day, and you two will see each other again." Demyx muttered, gently rubbing Axel's shoulder. Demyx was never good at this comfort thing.

Axel just kept on shaking in Demyx's arms. Tears kept on streaming uncontrollably.

………

"Oh Aku, I would give anything up to have Roxas back, if it meant you were happy." Demyx muttered running a hand through Axel's hair.

"I would do anything to make Roxas stay…." Demyx sighed sadly, feeling tears staining his eyes.

"Demy….promise me." Axel opened his eyes and looked at Demyx franticly.

"Promise me" Axel cried out, hands clutching Demyx's shoulders a bit painfully.

"Promise what?" Demyx asked, wincing at the pain coming from his shoulders.

"You will never leave me." Axel whispered, eyes boring into Demyx's.

"I can't." Demyx whispered. Demyx felt awful as he could see Axel's heart break once again.

"You know me Axel, I'm a klutz. It is a wonder how I even made it this far! It's luck that has kept me here with you." Demyx smiled a sad smile.

"We both known I won't last."

"Don't say that." Axel hissed angrily.

"It is true. Is it not? I am weak, and useless, remember?" Demyx muttered.

"Besides, what good is a promise, if it can be broken." Demyx remembered Roxas promising he would not leave them, but he did.

"You are not useless, Demyx. You hear me. I need you." Axel whispered, pulling Demyx to him and sobbing silently into Demyx's hair. Demyx just kept rubbing Axel's back.

……………………..

Demyx closed his eyes and rocked Axel back and forth. Roxas left them, left him. Axel was not going to be the same, he knew. Demyx, he was going to always be Demyx. The klutz, the weak, the always cheerful. It was what he was good at. It was who every one depended on. Tears stung his own eyes as he looked out from the window. The sky was covered with stars, and at times like this, how he wished they were real. He knew many would berate him, and tell him it is stupid. They would make fun of him, but it made him feel. It made him feel, and that is why he did it.

…………………..

"Demyx? Make it better?" Axel pleaded. Demyx bit his lip, for he couldn't. It was wrong, to have the great Axel in his arms, crying. It was wrong to have Axel fading away and it was wrong for Demyx to be the only one that could help. It was wrong for Roxas to leave and it was wrong for them to be called nobodies. It was all-wrong, but here they were and here he was. Demyx wiped his cheeks and sat up. Axel whimpered and pulled Demyx closer, hands wrapping around Demyx's waist.

"Shh….I'm here…." Demyx cooed, as he ran his hand through Axel's hair. He leaned back against the wall and looked out the window. Suddenly, in the back of his mind, he felt a memory of a song.

…………….

"When you wish upon a star." Demyx softly sang. His melodious voice flowing like water through the room.

"Makes no difference who you are." Demyx muttered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Anything your heart desires." Demyx looked back down at Axel. Axel's eyes were barely open, and looking up at Demyx.

"Will come to you." Demyx gently touched Axel's nose. Axel sighed and relaxed.

----

"If your heart is in your dream." Demyx looked back up at the window, looking at the twinkling stars.

"No request is too extreme." Demyx smiled.

"When you wish upon a star." Demyx looked back down at Axel, who eyes were now close.

"As dreamers do." Axel's breath had evened out, and tears had stopped leaking from his eyes.

----

"Fate is kind." Demyx sighed sadly, running a hand down Axel's cheek, gently wiping them.

"She brings to those who love." Demyx felt his vision blurred as his eyes teared.

"The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing." Demyx shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Like a bolt out of the blue." Demyx grabbed some pillows and piled them on his back.

"Fate steps in and sees you through." He tugged the covers over them.

"When you wish upon a star." Demyx looked back down at Axel, noticing the small smile on his lips. Demyx couldn't help his small smile.

"Your dreams come true." Demyx whispered off into the room. Sighing, Demyx gently bent down, hovering over Axel's face, before pressing his lips softly against Axel's.

----

"Sweet Dreams, Aku." Demyx muttered, leaning back into the pillows.

"Sweet dreams Demy." Axel muttered, snuggling deeper into Demyx and tightening his hold on Demyx's waist. Demyx blinked a bit shocked that Axel was awake, but he couldn't help the big smile as he relaxed into the pillows. He glanced one last time out the window, before finally closing his eyes and letting himself drift into the dream world.

-----

anyways! How you all think about it? Good? Hope so….wasn't sure how the song would work out….and well…..i do hope it came out okay! so anyways! There it is! Remember, comment and give me feedback! It helps! And it makes my day! Kay? Kay…ta! Luv ya all!

-----------

When You Wish Upon a Star Pinocchio

When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those to love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true


	17. Where Do We Go From Here? AxDeRo

Well, finally! after so long! I'm back! With something! yes! aren't you all happy? i got soemthing! and i got anotehr one written, but i'll have that one up probably weekend or next week! so yayuh! sorry for not having something up for ages! but i've been busy and not inspired! so Please Review! it helps! thanks for keeping up tihs long! ta!

Title: Where Do I Go From Here?

Warning: Fluff, angst

Pairing: Axel/Roxas/Demyx

Summary: Emotions build up, and frustration causes a lash out. Doubt sets in. Thankfully, water and fire need the other. Roxas needs both.

Notes: Demyx can't possible be a bundle of happiness all the time! There are times when some discussions need to take place, besides, this song fits them perfectly. Being nobodies and not getting far in life!!

……………………

Where do we go from here?

………………..

Who decides who should be born? Who decides who should have a heart? Who decides who can feel and who can't? Who decides who belongs and who doesn't?

How can some one tell you? Order you? Command you? Force you to believe?

Why do I feel? Why is there a pulse where a heart should not be? Why are there feelings sprouting, when emptiness is all that should be there?

The sky is dark but filled with light. Is that how life is? Darkness all around, until you find your light?

Why hasn't he found his light? Has he? Has he found it? How would he know? How would he be sure he has found the light? Could it all be his imagination? Could all this really be real? May be he was dreaming? An ever ending dream? A dream that has its nightmares and dreams in it itself?

…………..

Roxas sighed and shook his head. It was no use to delve upon those thoughts. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. He couldn't help it. Times like this, when he was by himself looking up at the lonely sky, the void became bigger in him. He wanted to loose that feeling, in his chest. He wanted to say he had a heart as openly as Demyx could. Demyx?

That named snapped him from his thoughts as he turned to the direction of the garden. He could hear music. He couldn't help the grin spreading on his face as he thought about the sitar player. Casting one last glance up at the sky, he sighed and turned around. He opened a portal and stepped in. He then found himself in the gardens with the music a lot louder and clearer.

------

Roxas walked forward, already knowing where Demyx would be. He was use to seeing Demyx near the fountain, being a water wielder. Roxas himself enjoyed the fountain, it was very calming and beautiful. Water was a very beautiful and graceful element. Fire was more passionate and eccentric. That is why they melded together nicely, because water and fire both clashed yet needed the other. Roxas needed both.

Demyx smiled and soften the tune down. His crystal blue eyes opened and stared at Roxas.

-----

"Axel was looking for you earlier. He was freaking out about you disappearing on him." Demyx informed him, without missing a beat.

Roxas watched in awe, as he tentatively sat down on the fountain's edge. Roxas loved hearing Demyx play. It made him feel.

---

The moon shined down on Demyx. His skin glimmered and his hair gently moved with the wind. His beautiful crystal eyes were closed as he lost himself to the music. His hips swayed with the song. It amazed Roxas how Demyx could move his hips that way. It was elegant yet exotic and it was all Demyx. That small smile he wore when he was only truly happy, added to the magic of the scene.

--

A sizzling sound snapped Roxas from his thoughts and he looked around. Demyx sighed and opened his eyes, crystal meeting emerald.

Roxas smiled as he saw Axel, standing there. Axel smirked as he held another fireball in his hand. Roxas realized that Demyx had blocked one of the fireballs' and that had been the sizzling sound.

----

"Not starting the party without me, are you?" Axle inquired, going over to sit next to Roxas.

"According to you, it is not a party without you." Demyx answered dryly, fingers strumming the sitar's strings.

"Just enjoying the night." Roxas put in, staring back up at the sky as Demyx went back to playing.

"Boring!" Axel scoffed.

"Then leave!" Demyx rolled his eyes, before focusing solely on his playing.

"Shh!" Roxas shushed Axel, as he went back to just listening and staring at Demyx. Axel scowled as he looked over at Demyx.

Axel's eyebrow began to twitch as he kept still. His eyes began to move around. He didn't know why, but he was feeling jumpy. The melody was making him anxious for some unknown reason. He hated the feeling. It was quiet and cold. After a few more minutes, Axel couldn't take it anymore.

----

"DEMYX!! Would you stop your stupid playing! It is getting on my nerves!" Axel yelled angrily.

"Well, if you don't want to hear it than leave!" Demyx snapped, not in the mood.

"You've been outside all along!" Axel snarled.

"Look, let us calm down." Roxas sighed, feeling a headache coming.

"Fine!" Demyx snapped, waving his arm causing the sitar to disappear. With one last glare at Axel, Demyx stormed off.

"Hey! Wait!" Roxas cried out after Demyx. He'd noticed Demyx hadn't been himself lately.

"Nice one, Aku." Roxas admonished Axel, who sighed and looked down a bit guiltily. Axel admitted he had been a bit harsh to their Melodious Nocturne.

"You know he hasn't been himself as of late. Then you have to go and yell at him. You knew any little thing could break him right now." Roxas sighed.

----

Sure Roxas brooded a lot, but he always paid attention to the Melodious Nocturne's moods. Some how, he felt like Demyx was the youngest out of them.

-----

Axel looked towards the direction Demyx left. He knew, he knew. He felt horrible now, for he knew how Demyx could get. Of course he knew. He and Demyx had been together even before Roxas arrived.

------

Demyx sighed as he walked on, through the garden. Axel knew him longer, yet Roxas seemed to care more than Axel. Roxas seem to know him better than Axel. Roxas seemed to be there more than Axel. Roxas was going to leave and so was Axel. The more Demyx thought about it, the more it depressed him. The more he realized that he was going to leave too, and he did not know when, though. He could today, tomorrow, or the day after. His life was written. He will loose, and nothing can be done about it.

-----

"Come on!" Roxas followed the direction Demyx went. Axel followed closely behind.

"You've been really irritable towards Demyx lately, Axel." Roxas frowned.

"Yeah, I've been very anxious. Something just…I don't now, doesn't feel right." Axel muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas frowned.

"Haven't you noticed that Demyx rarely is around us? He always leaves us on our own." Axel sighed, finally boasting what had been bothering him.

Roxas frowned and nodded his head. He had noticed Demyx parting farther and farther from them.

"I guess….I'm use to him being always there…that its been irking me." Axel admitted. Roxas smirked, because he knew how much it took to have Axel admit such a thing.

There on a hill, looking out on the rest of the garden, sat Demyx.

-----

"Demy?" Axel spoke up, sitting on his right. Roxas sighed and sat on his left.

"Hmm?" Demyx had his eyes closed and head tilted slightly back.

"I'm….I shouldn't have been so harsh…." Axel mumbled out. Roxas shot him a glare, before rolling his eyes.

"Dem, He is sorry for being a jerk." Roxas piped up. Axel scowled and glared at Roxas, who stuck his tongue out at Axel.

"It is my fault." Demyx sighed, opening his eyes and looking up at the moon.

"Huh?" Axel and Roxas turned to look at him.

"I haven't been spending enough time with you two. I'm sorry." Demyx apologized sincerely.

"That is right!" Axel huffed, but was silence by a stone heating him on the head.

"Demyx, Axel is a jerk. There is no excuse for what his behavior. Besides, we understand you need your alone time." Roxas smoothly cut in before Axel could yell angrily.

"Play for us?" Axel spoke up, knowing that would help Demyx.

"I don't feel like playing." Demyx muttered, eyes saddening.

Axel and Roxas spluttered, choking on air.

"What?!" they chorused.

"I don't want to play." Demyx repeated. Axel and Roxas paled. Demyx loved playing, especially for them. They looked at each other, before grinning mischievously.

"Acckk!" Demyx gasped as Axel and Roxas tackled him down. He couldn't help the laughter bubbling up his throat as they tickled him.

"Stop!!" Demyx laughed as he tried to push them away.

"Not until you play for us!" Axel proposed.

"But I don't feel like playing!" Demyx gasped for breath.

"Than we don't feel like stopping!" Roxas grinned.

"Fine! Fine! I'll play!" Demyx relented. Axel and Roxas stopped and lied back on the ground, next to him. Axel and Roxas wrapped their arms around Demyx's waist. Demyx smiled and relaxed into their embrace.

"Why have you been closing yourself from us, Demy?" Axel asked. Demyx could hear the hurt and immediately felt bad.

"We want to help." Roxas muttered.

"It is just…..I won't stay forever….." Demyx finally blurted it out.

"What are you talking about?" Axel frowned.

"Yeah, I thought the only run away ideas were mine." Roxas joked.

"I'll loose….and die…..again…." Demyx mumbled out, but Axel and Roxas were right next to him, so they heard perfectly. Axel stood up angrily, followed by Demyx.

"Don't ever say that!" Axel slapped Demyx. Demyx gasped and held his cheek.

"We've been together! Nothing has separated us so far! Nothing will!" Axel snarled.

Demyx sighed and looked over at Roxas, who had also sat up. He looked Roxas in the eyes, and Roxas felt his chest clench.

"The three musketeers, remember?" Roxas caressed Demyx's cheek, trying to portray his apology through that one caress.

"Don't think like that. Ever." Axel huffed, before lying back down and taking Demyx's hand in his.

"Now, how about that tune you promised to play for us?" Roxas smiled. Demyx smiled and nodded, turning to face them. Raising his hand, the sitar appeared in mid air, before he brought it down to rest on his legs.

-----

"The Earth is Cold, the fields are bare." Demyx started, voice flowing though the water.

"The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere." Little water sprites begin to form.

"The birds move on so they survive." The water forms sway gently, making the scene look magical.

"With snow the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive." Demyx smiled and closed his eyes, getting into the song.

"They do what they must for now, and thrust in their plan." Demyx relaxed completely, enjoying the feeling of the wind and the warmth from his companions.

"If I trust in mine somehow I might find who I am." Demyx opens his eyes and looks at Axel and Roxas.

-----

"But where do I go from here." Demyx muttered, eyes saddening as he looked at them.

"So many voices ringing in my ear." Demyx's voice began to get louder.

"Which is the voice that I was meant to hear." The sprites had began to waltz around them.

"How will I know where do I go from here." Demyx looked at Roxas, intently. Roxas felt a sudden sense of guilt but it left just as fast as it came.

----

"My world has changed, and so have I." Demyx sang.

"I have learned to choose and I have learned to say goodbye." Roxas joined in, remembering hearing that song before.

"The path ahead so hard to see." Axel joined in.

"It ends and bends, but where it ends all depends on only me." Demyx smiled.

"In my heart I don't feel a part of so much I've known." Roxas sat up and placed a hand over his chest.

"Now it feels it's time to start a new life on my own." Axel sat up, too.

----------

"But where do I go from here." The three joined in on the chorus.

"So many voices ringing in my ears." Demyx's voice could be heard above the other's two.

"Which is the voice I was meant to hear." Demyx closed his eyes.

"How will I know, where do I go." Demyx stopped playing his sitar and opened his eyes to look at Axel and Roxas.

"From here." Demyx whispered, sitar disappearing along with the sprites.

----------

Demyx looked at them and smiled, a true smile. "Thanks for being here."

"We'll always be here." Axel muttered pulling Demyx to him. Demyx smiled, knowing in his heart that none of them believed that. Roxas nodded and snuggled up to the two, not trusting himself to speak. He'd rather enjoy the moment and engrave it in his mind.

"Hey, look! That looks like the keyblade!" Demyx pointed to some stars and Roxas let himself forget about every thing but Demyx, Axel and the stars.

------------

the end

-----------

Well, what you people think? Been some time since I've been able to write, so I do hope it is good…..tell me what you people think why don't you?

…………

Where Do I Go From Here pocahontas

The Earth is Cold, the fields are bare,

The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere.

The birds move on so they survive,

With snow the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive.

They do what they must for now, and thrust in their plan.

If I trust in mine somehow I might find who I am.

But where do I go from here.

So many voices ringing in my ear,

which is the voice that I was meant to hear.

How will I know where do I go from here.

My world has changed, and so have I.

I have learned to choose and I have learned to say goodbye,

The path ahead so hard to see.

It ends and bends, but where it ends all depends on only me.

In my heart I don't feel a part of so much I've known.

Now it feels it's time to start a new life on my own,

But where do I go from here.

So many voices ringing in my ears.

Which is the voice I was meant to hear.

How will I know, where do I go.

From here.


	18. Spoonful of Sugar CL

This is a Christmas present people! Iti s almost Christmas, so this is what you get! Next time i come, it will be 2007! WHich is cool! Because it means i can actually follow up on things! I have more than 40 reviews and more than 15 chapters! so i am happy! well, just to say, BEst Wishes! I hope you comment! and tell me waht you tihnk, and also to wish me best wishes as well! that would be nice, neh? Well, love you all! Hope you like it!

Title: Spoonful of Sugar

Warning: a bit fluff….

Pairing: Cloud/Leon

Summary: Play under the rain, you get sick. You get sick, you take medicine.

Notes: I was getting away from my Cloud/Leon deal, so I decided to go back to those other pairings I use to love so much!! So I wrote this, besides, the other ones had been so depressed, I thought something not so depressed would do with them….so here it is!

……………….

Spoonful of Sugar

…………….

A chilly gust swept up a few leaves from the ground. The branches of trees rustle and swayed with the wind. The sun's power was diminishing. It lightened the world yet the heat was barely felt upon those beneath it. More clouds could be seen blocking the light blue sky. A sense of moisture and humidity could be intensely felt. The season was changing. Yet, in this world, work never does stop, no matter what season. Some people did not take well to this, except nothing could be done about it.

…………………

"Squall! Come on! Its cold! And it may rain soon!" Yuffie whined as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Yuffie, shut up! Besides, the sky is still semi clear." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Squall, you know how easily the weather can change here in Radiant Garden." Tifa scoffed, as she pushed her hair from her face. The wrench she held on her left hand was waved in the air.

"If you two don't work faster than we can't go." Leon snapped. Yuffie and Tifa huffed, but went over to the pipes and began tightening them.

Leon sighed and shook his head. He was almost down with the machine, and than he wouldn't have to worry so much about the upcoming winter. Leon couldn't keep back a shiver as a gust of wind swept over him. Leon frowned and set to work a lot faster.

…………….

"Cloud! Where have you been? Didn't you take a sweater?" Aerith scowled as she saw Cloud come into the house.

"I was off, training. I didn't want to stay and work and have Leon on my ass." Cloud grumbled as he trudged over to the sofa and plopped down on it.

"You could of taken a sweater! You know how cold it is outside?" Aerith scolded him.

"I wasn't cold, Aerith. I didn't feel much." Cloud shrugged.

"Fine! If you get sick, I swear I will not take care of you." Aerith grumbled, turning around and going back to the kitchen.

Cloud snorted. He leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Now that he was inside the house, in a warm place, he did feel a bit cold.

"Cloud! It is getting late, would you be a sweetheart and go get Yuffie, Tifa, and Leon?" Aerith asked him. Cloud sighed, but couldn't say no to her. He got up and made his way to the door.

"Aren't you taking a jacket this time?"

"Nah, I had been all day outside, it won't make a difference now, would it?" Cloud smirked, going out. Aerith sighed but went back to the kitchen.

……………

"Squall! The sky is falling!!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Leon to jump and hit himself on the head with the pipe.

"Fudge! Yuffie!" Leon snarled, rubbing his forehead.

Tifa and Yuffie just laughed.

"No, but seriously. I feel water falling on me. I think it is going to rain." Tifa muttered, looking up worriedly at the darkening sky.

"Okay, just need to insert the wire back into here, and we'll be done." Leon informed them, inserting the wire back in and tying it around another wire, before using the wretch and tightening a screw.

"There!" Leon cried out, placing the cover back on and tightening those screws.

"Pull the lever!" Leon called out to Tifa and Yuffie. Tifa nodded and pulled the lever. A sudden bang was heard, before the sound of running water was heard.

Leon let out a breath of relief as he began to drag himself back out from under the pipes.

"Our job here is done." Leon smirked as he got up and dusted his pants.

"Yes! We can go!" Yuffie grinned. All of the sudden a big crash was heard as lightning lighted the sky.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Yuffie cried as she rushed off. Tifa laughed as she followed behind her. Leon sighed, before taking off after them.

………………

Cloud huffed as he rubbed his arms. May be he should of brought a jacket after all. All of the sudden, the water droplets became bigger and thicker. Cloud couldn't help but swear. Either he walked or ran, but running would get him wetter. Oh, screw it. Cloud ran off, it wasn't long before a blurred made its way towards him. All of the sudden, Cloud found himself with a handful of Yuffie.

"Yuffie?" Cloud raised and eyebrow as Yuffie was all dry. Yuffie grinned as she pulled back, keeping the tool box on top of her head, blocking some of the rain.

"Cloud! You have no jacket?" Tifa admonished him, as she caught up with them. Tifa had a carton piece hold on top of her head to keep the rain at bay.

"I believe it will be better to chat once inside." Leon drawled as he stopped next to them. He had his jacket over his head, using that to keep the rest of himself dry.

"Work it Squall!" Yuffie whistled as she got a look at the jacketless Leon. Leon snorted, before walking off to the house.

"Wait up!" The three left cried up, rushing over to catch up to him.

…………….

"We are home!!" Yuffie cried out, as she rushed inside, placing the tool box on the table and rubbing her arms.

"Finally, warmth!" Tifa smiled in relief.

"Tell me about it." Cloud grumbled, body shivering.

"You should have worn a jacket." Leon reminded him.

"I told him, but he was acting all macho." Aerith smiled as she came out of the kitchen with hot chocolate.

"Yes!" Yuffie and Tifa immediately rushed over for one. Leon sighed and grabbed his and took Cloud's his.

"Yes, well, you all need to change or you will all get sick." Aerith warned them. Yuffie had gulped down her hot chocolate. Tifa had drunk it down a bit slower. Leon had taken his time, taking sips and enjoying the warmth. Cloud was also allowing the heat to spread through his body.

"Come on, you four! Up to get dressed you go!" Aerith ushered them up.

The four groaned and made their way up to their rooms. They were glad they didn't stay with Merlin anymore.

………

Leon sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been tired but he couldn't sleep. After dressing they had talked about things in winter. He couldn't belief them. They knew him, and after everything, one would think they would have faith in him. He had made sure to fix all the heaters. The houses would not suffer from the cold this year, nor from lost of electricity. What worried him now, though, was that Cloud had retired early.

………….

"Cloud?" Leon asked as he made his way into the room. The room was cold, Leon couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his body. He made his way over to the window and closed it. He looked over at the bed and noticed the shivering bundle that was Cloud. Leon sighed as he walked over to him. He placed his hand on Cloud's forehead and he couldn't help but frown. Cloud was freezing.

"Cloud! Wake up!" Leon shook him. Cloud groaned, nuzzling into Leon's hand for it was warm.

"Come on!!" Leon huffed, shaking him a bit harder. Cloud's eyes finally cracked open.

"Leon?" He mumbled out, eyes blinking sleepily.

"Come on, you are freezing." Leon explained. Cloud sat up and nodded, body shaking badly.

"Come!" Leon tugged him out of the bed, and down to the living room.

"Sit!" Leon ordered, pushing Cloud down on the sofa. Cloud sighed and snuggled back into the sofa. It was nice and warm down here. Leon came back with a cup of tea and gave it to him to drink. Cloud let a sigh of relief as the warmth spread all over his body. It felt nice being there.

"Feel better?" Leon asked him; Cloud just nodded and leaned back, eyes closing. Leon sighed and stood up, going back to Cloud's room. The heater was on; it was just that the window was open so the room couldn't heat up. Leon shook his head and went inside. He made sure the window was tightly locked. The room was normal temperature now, which was good.

He walked back down and stirred Cloud back up, helping him back to his room.

"Good night, Cloud." Leon muttered, tucking him under the covers. Cloud grabbed Leon by the arm and tugged him back.

"Don't go." Cloud muttered.

"You are going to get me sick." Leon grumbled, but got under the covers nonetheless.

Cloud smiled and snuggled up against Leon. Leon just yawned and before long they were both out of it.

……………….

Leon groaned as a soft whimper broke him from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he frowned before remembering he was in Cloud's room. Another whimper caused Leon to worried as he turned to look at Cloud. Cloud was huddled into a ball and he seemed to be sweating profusely.

Leon swore as he immediately sat up. He placed hand to Cloud's forehead. It was not good, Cloud's fever was really high. Leon immediately got up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a basin with cold water and grabbed a towel.

"Shh, Cloud." Leon muttered as he went over to Cloud's side and placed the basin on his lap. Leon began to gently dab the wet towel on Cloud's face. Slowly but surely, Cloud began to calm down and relax. Leon sighed as he kept on wetting the towel and placing it on Cloud's forehead until Cloud fell into a deep slumber.

…………….

"Leon?" Leon groaned once again as someone shook him awake.

"Hmm?" Leon muttered, lifting his head groggily up.

"What happened?" Aerith asked worriedly, looking over at Cloud with the towel on his forehead.

"He had a fever." Leon explained, rubbing his eyes. Aerith couldn't help the small smile as she watched Leon rubbed the sleep of his eyes. She wouldn't tell him, but he looked cute like that.

"Come eat breakfast, let him sleep and rest for a bit more. Later on we'll wake him so he can eat and drink some medicine." Aerith helped Leon up. Leon nodded and cast one last glance at Cloud before leaving and going down to eat.

…………………..

Cloud groaned. He looked around and blinked, he was feeling better, but his body still felt soared. He frowned for Leon was nowhere in sight.

"Leon?" he croaked out, throat hurting. He was met with silence.

"Leon!" He called as loud as his throat would let him, which was not that loud. Even so, the sound of steps was heard. To Cloud's delight, Leon walked into the room, worry shining in his eyes.

"What is wrong?" Leon walked over and touched his forehead, checking his temperature.

"Nothing, now that you are here." Cloud smiled and relaxed back into the pillows.

"I'm going to bring your food up. I'll be back." Leon gently pushed some of Cloud's locks away from his face. Leon bent down and placed a kissed on Cloud's forehead before exiting the room. Cloud just closed his eyes and waited happily.

"Aww, Cloud has domesticated our Leon." Yuffie cooed as she stuck her head into the room.

"Yes, it seems Cloud has his own personal nurse." Tifa grinned as she leaned against the door's frame.

"Don't hate me just cause Leon loves me." Cloud smirked.

"What are you two doing? Cloud needs his rest." Leon's voice stopped any commencing argument. Tifa and Yuffie smirked as they walked out of the room and down to find Aerith.

"Here, I brought you some soup and medicine." Leon walked over and placed the tray on Cloud's lap.

"Medicine?" Cloud made a face at the bottle in Leon's hand.

"Yes, it will make you better faster." Leon opened the bottle and picked up a spoon.

"But I'm feeling fine already!" Cloud protested, trying to back away but failing miserable for he was leaning against the bed's head frame. Leon sighed.

……………

"In every job that must be made, there is an element of fun." Leon shook his head at Cloud's antics.

"You find the fun and snap the job's a game." Leon scooted closer to Cloud and brought the bottle and spoon up.

"And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake." Leon tried to reassure Cloud.

"A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see!" Leon poured some of the medicine into the spoon and offered it to Cloud.

…………………..

"That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down?" Cloud made a faced and looked pleadingly at Leon.

"The medicine go do-own." Leon brought the spoon up to Cloud's lips.

"The medicine go down." Leon scoffed.

"A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down!" Cloud actually whined and moved his face out of the way.

"In a most delightful way!" Cloud looked at Leon expectantly. Leon scoffed but placed the bottle down near the bowl of soup. He moved closer to Cloud so they were inches apart. Leon shot a glare at Cloud, before taking the liquid into his mouth. Leon's lips, then met Cloud's lips. Their lips opened and Cloud eagerly lapped the medicine from Leon's mouth. Leon pushed at Cloud, getting Cloud to back off. Cloud was of course, happy, and began to eat his soup. Until time came for his next dose of medicine….

…………………………

"A robin feathering his nest," Aerith sang as she opened Cloud's window.

"Has very little time to rest!" Yuffie sang as she made her way down the stairs.

"While gathering bits of twine and twig" Aerith kept on singing.

"Though quite intent in his pursuit." Tifa sang out as she followed Yuffie down the stairs.

"He has a merry tune to toot." Cloud grumbled as he looked out the window as Aerith left the room.

"He knows a song will move the job along." Leon joined in as he walked into the room, a bowl of soup in one hand and the medicine on the other. Cloud's face immediately brightened. Leon just rolled his eyes.

"For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." Cloud smirked, getting comfortable on the bed.

"The medicine go do-own." Leon muttered as he placed the soup on the nightstand.

"The medicine go down." Cloud chirped, actually looking forward to the medicine.

"A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." Leon sighed as he opened the bottle and poured some onto the spoon.

"In a most delightful way!" Cloud smirked as Leon took the spoon into his mouth, a grimace appearing on his face.

…………………………………………

Leon placed the spoon right next to the bowl before reaching over and kissing Cloud. Their lips parted and the liquid was distributed. Cloud wrapped an arm around Leon's waist while the other gently held Leon's cheek. Leon pushed at Cloud, but Cloud just pulled Leon to him and rolled the mover. Leon gasped as he ended up on his back.

"I thought you were sick." Leon scowled.

"I've been taking my medicine. You are right, I get better faster." Cloud gave a smug grin.

"You are infuriating." Leon frowned.

"Yet you love me enough to make sure I drink my medicine." Cloud bent down and pressed his lips to Leon's.

"Someone has to. Now drink your soup, for tomorrow you will be back to working. So enjoy today." Leon warned as he tussled Cloud's hair. Cloud just laugh and sat up picking his soup and eating it. Leon just smiled and snuggled up to Cloud. He had been taking care of Cloud, and he was tired. He let himself be lulled to sleep by Cloud's warmth. Cloud just smiled and ate happily his soup.

……………………………..

The End….

………………………..

Hhmmm, I rather enjoy this one! It isn't the best, but we all know Leon is really nice and is a softy at heart. Cloud, he seems like the whiny type, but anyways! Tell me what is up! Luv ya! Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Or Merry whatever it is you celebrate at this time! Or, just have a great New Years! Or...well, have a gret time this month! whatever works for you! okay? Luv ya! I guess I'll be seeing you in 2007!

…………………..

A spoonful of sugar Mary Poppins

In every job that must be done

There is an element of fun

You find the fun and snap the job's a game

And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake

A lark! A spree!

It's very clear to see

CHORUS

That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

The medicine go do-own

The medicine go doown

A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

In a most delightful way

REPEAT CHORUS

A robin feathering his nest

Has very little time to rest

While gathering bits of twine and twig

Though quite intent in his pursuit

he has a merry tune to toot

He knows a song will move the job along

For a

REPEAT CHORUS


	19. We Are One 'SoRo'

Okay! I hope the holidays been great for you all!! really hope you all been doing good! did you all miss me? Haven't updated in a while now, again….its just the next chapter was given my trouble….eeeekk! I've caught up with myself! need to write faster! Anyways! I've been getting off this pairing, so I decided to go back to it! Here it is!

………………………..

Title: We Are One

Warning: umm, angst and weirdness?

Pairing: Sora/Roxas

Summary: May be, he was just one of those crazy voices. Sora could be crazy, and he could just be a voice…..may be this is how the voices of the crazy people feel.

Notes: Come on, this song just screams out Roxas and Sora, they are two in one and stuff, so I decided to give it a go! Besides, I haven't had a solely S/R, lately its been Ax/Ro….so here it is! A Sora/Roxas…..nothing too big, but just like my usual Sora/Roxas ones!

……………………….

We Are One

……..

Things in life are not the same. Things have changed since that time he left the organization. Things have changed since that time he merged with his other. Things sure have changed. He is not sure if it has been for the worst or for the better. As he sits there, he is not sure of whom he really is anymore. He can't help but doubt things. He can't help but be paranoid about reality. Is he really Roxas. Are all those people real? Is he just being used again? Was before reality and this fantasy. Sometimes, he can't help but feel alone and scared. He feels like every thing and every one is ought to get him. He is not sure why, though.

………..

"Hey! Sora! Wake up! You lazy bum!"

Roxas sighed as he felt the tingling sensation meaning Sora was waking up. Roxas sighed and shot one last glance outside the window before returning back into Sora's unconsciousness.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Sora asked him mentally as he dressed and got ready to go out. Roxas knew Sora was worried. He was apparently transmitting his emotions.

"Fine, Sora. I'm going to rest."

……………

Roxas knew Sora was not buying it, but he was going to leave it settle for now. Roxas sighed and relaxed. He had managed to find a way to close his mind off, like if he was sleeping. The only problem, he tended to be disoriented every time he woke up. He wakes up and he has no idea what is going on. Every time, more and more of his memories get erased. Sora noticed once, when he had started screaming and had given Sora a big headache. He had played it of as a joke, but Sora did not seem convince.

……………….

Sora was perceptive, even though people thought he wasn't. Sora just took his time before taking matters into his hands. Sora was like that, though, he was sure he knew some one like that before. He knew people, and they were there but nothing too detailed.

There was the organization, but the more he slept the more that was erased from his mind. The only thing he was sure of was the images. He could see the face, but that was it. He had not told Sora, because he would worry, and may be it was a bit worrying.

But hey, he was doing good. He did not forget every thing, just most things. It was good, besides, its not like he'll ever forget Sora, HE was Sora.

………………….

Was it just him or were his thoughts all crazy? It may be his mind that is slowly deteriorating. Either that or he has short attention spam…..concerning his thoughts….which may be a possibility, since his mind is whack…. The only good thing is that through the morning until late in the evening, Sora had his barrier up and kept their thoughts separate.

…………………..

"Roxas?"

"Roxas?"

"ROXAS!!!!"

………………….

Sora? He was supposed to be working? Wasn't he? Sora?

……………………

"Sora?"

"Roxas?"

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the outside world?"

"What took you so long to answer?"

"I was just thinking….."

"No, I let the barrier down, you were not thinking. It was blank. It was like you were not there."

"Sora, you are being ridiculous."

"I am not being ridiculous! You are hiding something!"

"Look, I'm not in the mood Sora."

"You've been depressed for the past three months. You rarely talk or say anything any more!"

"Whatever."

"Don't you block me!"

"Too late!"

…………………..

Things didn't go as planned. Right after he woke up, he tended to be snappy. He didn't mean to snap at Sora. Though, talking to himself did not speak highly of himself either. There was also the fact that he was a conscious inside the conscious of someone else. May be, he was just one of those crazy voices. Sora could be crazy, and he could just be a voice…..may be this is how the voices of the crazy people feel.

……….………….

A sudden insistent knocking shook Roxas to the bone. It was Sora, and Roxas knew they needed to talk and he needed to apologize. He wasn't feeling up to it, though. There is the fact that Sora could be very scary, and not one to be faced with when angered. He knew that not answering would just make it worst. Sora would be very pissed, and things would not end well. He was just not looking forward to the big sermon that Sora will throw at him. He could just hear him now.

"Roxas! How dare you block me!!"

Yes, I can hear him so clearly.

"That is because I am talking to you!! You idiot!!"

Oh! Fudge!

………………

"Sora?" Roxas turned around, finding himself face to face with a very, and he meant, very mad Sora.

"I want to know what is going on!" Sora snapped, clearly angry yet worried.

"I've been having memory lapses." Roxas admitted, flinching and looking down at the ground, or at the black clouds that served as the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora's face features became smoother as most of his anger dissipated.

"I didn't want to worry you." Roxas admitted, not looking back up at Sora.

"Roxas? Look at me." Sora took Roxas' chin and slowly raised it up.

"Tell me, what is going on. I can't help if you don't tell me." Sora spoke as if soothing a terrified horse.

"It is nothing, really." Roxas muttered, wrenching free from Sora's grasp.

"You worry me more when you don't tell me. There could be many things wrong. Please, Roxy, tell me." Sora pleaded, taking hold of Roxas' face and turning him to face him.

"It's just…..my mind goes blank sometimes…..and when I come back into consciousness, I don't remember what is going on." Roxas explained, not once meeting Sora in the eyes.

"You need more time out. We'll compromise. Okay?" Sora caressed Roxas' cheek.

"No, its okay. You don't have to--"

""You are my other half, why shouldn't I do it? I'll do anything for you, you should know that." Sora smiled.

"I don't want to--"

"I can't live without you, you hear me? I'm sorry I've been selfish, and not paying much heed to what you need. You should be angry at me." Sora sighed, brining Roxas into a hug.

"Yeah, I should, huh? No one can stay mad at you Sora. You are too cute to get mad at." Roxas teased Sora, head resting on Sora's shoulder.

"You kind of look like me, so that means you are also cute."

"Nope, you are the cute one and I'm the sexy one." Roxas smirked.

"Well, apparently you are back to normal." Sora chuckled.

"I guess, I forgot how good it fell to talk to you." Roxas smiled and closed his eyes.

"Hmm." Sora took hold of Roxas hand and pulled him over to the sudden beach scenery that appeared to the left of them. Roxas just laughed as he let himself be pulled along.

………

"As you go through life you'll see," Sora let go of Roxas hand and took off his shoes.

"There is so much that we don't understand," Sora grinned and took off towards the water.

"And the only thing we know," Sora turned to Roxas and beckoned him over.

"Is things don't always go the way we planned," Sora smirked as Roxas pulled his shoes off as well.

…………………………….

"But you'll see every day," Sora turned around and looked at the illusionary view.

"That we'll never turn away," Sora looked back, eyes watchful of every move that Roxas made.

"When it seems all your dreams come undone," Sora held a hand towards Roxas, who was still standing hesitant on the sand.

"We will stand by your side," Sora smiled as images of the others shimmered around them.

"Filled with hope and filled with pride," Sora walked over to Roxas.

"We are more than we are," Sora stopped in front of Roxas.

"We are one." Sora muttered, taking hold of Roxas' hands and tugging him forwards and towards the water.

…………………..

"If there's so much I must be," Roxas sighed, following after Sora.

"Can I still just be me?" Roxas looked apprehensively at the sunset.

"The way I am?" Roxas looked back at Sora.

"Can I trust in my own heart?" Roxas stood his ground, not budging.

"Or am I just one part of some big plan?" Roxas asked a bit fearfully, memories of the past coming to him.

……………..

"Even those who are gone," Sora brought a hand up to Roxas' cheek.

"Are with us as we go on," Sora turned to the side, as images of Axel and Demyx appeared.

"Your journey has only begun." Sora turned to look back at the tearful Roxas, who couldn't stop staring at his lost friends.

"Tears of pain, tears of joy," Sora muttered, pulling Roxas to him.

"One thing nothing can destroy," Roxas muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around Sora.

"Is our pride, deep inside," Sora rubbed Roxas' back.

"We are one," Roxas whispered.

……………..

"We are one, you and I," Sora and Roxas pulled back and grinned at each other.

"We are like the earth and sky," They both looked up at the sky, before taking off into the water, their hands never separating.

"One family under the sun," They looked at each other and smile.

"All the wisdom to lead," Roxas squeezed Sora's hand.

"All the courage that you need," Sora squeezed back in return.

"You will find when you see," Sora brought Roxas' hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"We are one." Roxas stated, a soft blush staining his cheeks.

……………………………

"Hey! Sora! We are going to the theme park, want to go?!"

Riku's voice broke them apart. Sora sighed and looked at Roxas, whose face had saddened. Sora smirked at the look of surprise on Roxas' face.

"What?" Roxas turned to Sora but it was a bit too late.

…………….

Roxas looked up, his eyes meeting those of Riku's.

"Roxas! Finally, you dare to show your face around here! We thought you disliked us!" Kairi joked as she pushed by Riku.

"Hmm, no. Sorry." Roxas smiled bashfully.

"Well, don't just seat there, Roxas! Get ready! We are going to the theme park! Member?" Riku reminded him.

"Umm, you want me to go?" Roxas asked, a bit hesitant.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? Now, get ready! We leaving in 15 minutes!" Riku called out as he walked out. Kairi just winked at him before walking out as well.

"See…..they don't mind. We are one, Roxas. You are allowed to go out as well, so go out and have fun!" Sora cheered in his mind.

"You'll be there, right?" Roxas asked, mentally.

"Of course! I'll always be here for you, Roxy!"

Roxas smiled as he stood up and walked over to the closet. They were one after all.

……………..

The End…

…………………….

So, what you people think? I rather like the inconsistence and weirdness of thoughts, it adds to the instability! But anyways! I know this one was a bit weird, but hope it was kind of good! Even with its weirdness:P Luv ya all! Comment please!

……………………..

We Are One lyrics Simba's Pride

SIMBA:

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

KIARA:

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

SIMBA:

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

Roxas and sora


	20. Be True To Your Heart 'AD SR CL SX'

Well, here is one that took about a month to complete! I went over three ways of doing, and the third was the charm! And now I'm posting it because I'm ranging from depressed to relaxed to happy that finals are over….sigh….yeah, weird, but egghh…hope you all enjoy! And sorry that it is soo long!

…………………………..

Title: True to Your Heart

Pairing: Sephiroth/Xehanort Axel/Demyx Sora/Roxas Cloud/Leon

Warning: some sappyness, but mostly general stuff

Summary: Ansem is bagging on Sephiroth, Sora is still stuck on Riku, Axel can't see anyone that is not Roxas, and Cloud is still stuck in the past, what are their boyfriends to do?

Notes: Well, I just wanted to use Ansem in a story, because I hate Ansem, he gets on my nerves…..so here, Ansem the Wise is a jerk, because come on, he uses Roxas and Namine, besides, Xehanort was under his care, not a good caretaker! Anyways, the Ansem is the real Ansem, not Xehanort, kay? Xehanort is Xehanort, the one who turned into a heartless and nobody…anyways, on to the story!

………………………..

True To Your Heart

………………………..

Life tended to send misgivings at times. Pain was inevitable, no matter what anyone tried to do. The pain could never be stopped. There were also times, full of laughter and joy. They both balanced each other out, yet at times, the pain seemed to have no joy within, no ending, just endless pain. Every where one was to look at, they would see people happy yet your pain would become ten fold……

……………

Demyx knew that the pain would just keep on multiplying. He sighed and shook his head, shooting a glance at the clock on top of the television before resuming his playing.

He had to practice and make sure he was ready for his recital that Saturday. Sure his sitar was fun, but he enjoyed learning about other instruments, and the piano was such an elegant instrument. Sure, not usually his rocker type, but he also enjoyed the classicals.

He knew that the others would be shock and surprise at seeing the dumb Nocturne playing Moonlight Sonata. The only person he was sure, and he meant sure, felt proud of him was Zexion, in his own silent yet caring way.

How pathetic was he, that he was not even sure about Him? Demyx sometimes sits there, late at night, waiting for him to get home. Knowing that he'll get home, wanting to eat, tired, and heading straight to bed after eating. He sits and plays, and he can't help but cry because the pain easily engulfs the joy.

He thinks back, when Zexion held him, and gave him a chance. He, arrived though, sending his life spiraling down in confusion. Now, he wondered if he made the right decision. Yet, he knew deep in his heart, that no matter what, his heart belong to him and not Zexion, no matter how much better Zexion was than him.

Demyx shook his head and sighed sadly, fingers moving over the keys.

"You are late." Demyx muttered, not even bothering to look up at him, his mouth opening automatically, going through the same old routine.

"I know." He grunted, locking the door behind him, shedding his jacket and throwing it on the sofa.

"How was it?" Demyx asked, voice soft like always.

"Tiring, like always. Roxas says hi by the way." He muttered, passing by him and going to the bedroom. Demyx sighed and covered the piano before standing up and going over to the kitchen. Demyx realized many times that he seemed like a housewife. Sure he worked and he earned a very good amount of money that was for sure, yet he waited up, served, and did every thing for him.

"Hey, how is his relationship with Sora going? They still fighting?" Demyx asked him.

"I don't know, and I don't really care." He hissed as he walked over the sink to wash his hands. Demyx flinched, he could hear the jealousy in his tone.

"Don't forget, this Saturday is my recital." Demyx chirped, trying to lighten things up.

"I'm going out with Roxas that night." He said, but what hurt the most was that he did not sound regretful or sorry at all.

"You are what? I told you a month in advanced." Demyx explained, trying hard to calm down.

"I know. He is having trouble, I need to be there for him." He waved him off like he was nothing. Demyx stood there, frozen and numbed. He had practiced, had gone shopping, had done whatever he could to be perfect for him, and he did not care?

"You promised." Demyx spoke, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Look, I'll go to your next one. Whatever." He grunted. Demyx's eyes narrowed. That was it.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. I'm sure you can serve yourself." Demyx hissed, turning on his heels and striding over to the bedroom. Demyx was angry, hurt but mostly angry right now.

"Demyx? What's wrong now?" A voice snapped as a hand grabbing his arm stopped him from walking any further.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just peachy. Thrilled at the idea that I get to spend the whole night with Zexion while you drool over Roxas." Demyx drawled, totally not in the mood for the other's games.

"Roxas is just my friend, how many times do I have to tell you? And I swear you need to stop hanging out with Zexion." He snarled.

"Oh please Axel! Spare me your lies and fake emotions! Really, go to Roxas and listen on about how much he loves Sora and not you. I am sick and tired, and this was the last straw!" Demyx snarled back, wrenching his arm from the other's hold.

"Now, if you excuse me Axel, I need to sleep. Oh, you'll be sleeping in the guestroom. Sweet dreams." Demyx hissed as he slammed the face on a shocked Axel.

"Damn it! Demyx! Open up!" Axel growled as he slammed his hand on the door angrily.

Demyx just sat on the bed and made the best to ignore him. He was still angry, so he only shot a glare at the door before he laid down under the blankets to rest.

……………………………………………

…………………………………………

Leon was quite unsure of what to think about him. He knew he was dealing with many things of the past. He knew the other was probably scared of opening up again, but he had done it. He had faced his fears and allowed himself to enjoy life again. He wanted to be happy, and he had actually taken the advice of the girls and tried. But it seemed he made the wrong choice, for he had more pains now than with what he started of with. May be he was being too harsh, but it seemed so much more painful now.

He was home, all by himself most of the time while the other mourned over some guy who's been dead for God knows how long. Leon was beginning to get tired, he'd had gone pass annoyed and angry, now he was just tired. He was tired of waiting. The hissing sound of the teapot broke him from his thoughts. He walked over and poured the hot water into his cup. He poured three spoons of sugar and stirred it, letting on the counter for it to cool a bit. While it cooled, he put the fried chicken and fried rice in some containers and placing them in the refrigerator. He had cooked more food than usual, which he did when he was being wishful about his return. Leon shook his head and began to think on when did he become so…..vulnerable.

Leon sighed as he remembered and recalled that he'd been vulnerable when he was younger, yet things changed once the heartless came. He sighed and picked his cup up, taking a sip and letting the tea calm him down. Another day gone by and no signs of him.

Leon immediately tensed, grabbing one of the knives and made his way into the living room. His gunblade was up in his room, so the best he had was a knife.

"Freeze!" Leon yelled, jumping but immediately dropping the knife.

"Oh My God!" Leon rushed over.

"Leon." The voice was raspy, barely audible. Leon helped him up the stairs and onto the bed.

"I'll be right back." Leon muttered, going to the bathroom and getting the medical kit.

"You sure did a number on yourself." Leon muttered as he sat down next to him.

"When you wake up, we got some talking to do." Leon muttered as he cleaned the unconscious blond.

Of course, it took a couple of hours for him to wake up. Which Leon was grateful, for Cloud had had some deep gashes and cleaning up the wing would have been very painful if awake. Leon sighed and sat back, running his hand through Cloud's hair. Yes, he'd changed and taken a chance just like when he was younger, and he also understood why he'd become bitter and cold. Leon found himself afraid of going back, and that in itself was scary. Leon found his thoughts broken once again, but by Cloud's groans.

"Hey, tough guy, you finally waking up. Good." Leon scoffed. Cloud groaned, squinting up at Leon.

"What happened?" Cloud groaned.

"I don't know, you tell me. You were the one who walked in all beaten up and then fainting." Leon frowned.

"I did not faint, I just fell asleep from lack of it." Cloud grumble. Leon just smirked.

"Right, so what happened?" Leon asked, looking at Cloud expectantly.

"Had an accident with the motorcycle, I was speeding." Cloud muttered, covering his eyes with his arm.

"We keep telling you it is dangerous to go that fast." Leon sighed as he tried to pull Cloud's arm down to see to his bandages. Cloud hissed and pulled his arm away.

"It hurts." Cloud growled.

"Well, let me see to it so it heals properly." Leon snapped.

"Why don't you use Curaga? Or potions?" Cloud snapped, glaring at him.

"I used them all up, retard. You did not just come with a scratch on your arm." Leon snapped.

"Called Aerith." Cloud glared at him, bringing his arm down.

"Its late at night, besides, you deserve it, may be that way you'll learn to be careful." Leon snapped.

"Whatever." Cloud hissed, turning on his side, minding his wing. Leon sighed and was going to tug him in and help with the wing when Cloud moved away from him.

"Don't."

"Cloud."

"Leave, Leon."

"What the hell is your problem?" Leon hissed.

"Nothing." Cloud grumbled.

"You know what, fine. See if I care." Leon snapped, standing up and walking over to the door.

"I'll make sure to call Aerith later when the sun rises, I bet you'll love to see her. May be have some heart to heart chat about your lost love Zack. Then you can pack your bags and go out into the world and try to find the answers to whatever it is you want." Leon sneered, slamming the door.

Cloud sat up, biting his lip to keep from groaning in pain.

"Leon?" Cloud hissed but he was too weak and tired. He laid down and clenched his eyes shut.

Leon leaned back against the door, eyes tearing. Leon glared up at the ceiling. He was tired, really tired and how he wished Cloud would realize it. Leon looked back inside and noticed Cloud had fallen asleep. Good, Leon was going to go to Tifa's early in the morning, stay there until Saturday and see if he could get Aerith to stay with Cloud.

………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………….

Things were going well, weren't they? He thought they were. Xehanort could not fathom what it was that he did to make the other change his way towards him. The other had been, not cold….but distant….Xehanort was sure he had done nothing wrong. He couldn't help but frown and feel hurt at how his lover had been acting. His lover wasn't the epitome of affection, don't get him wrong, but even for him he was still being distant.

Xehanort was getting tired of asking what was wrong and apologizing for what he didn't even know he did. Not only that, but Ansem had berating him about his choice of lovers. It pissed Xehanort off when Ansem tried to cuddle him. He knew that Ansem was trying to help him, but Xehanort was still trying to adjust to things.

Xehanort frowned as the phone rang.

"Who will call me at this time?" Xehanort huffed as he glanced at the clock before picking up the phone. His heart was beating faster for it could be Him saying he wasn't coming home. It could be someone else, saying that he wasn't coming home….ever…..Xehanort knew that his other worried for him because chemicals could cause explosions. Xehanort knew that his job was safer than going out and patrolling the streets every day.

" 'ello?"

"Xehanort?"

Xehanort recognized that voice immediately.

"Ansem? Sir? What can I do for you?" Xehanort growled, not in the mood to listen to one of Ansem's many lectures. Xehanort was sure that Ansem had an encyclopedia of lectures. He could probably lecture him on the right way to walk, talk, eat, see, read and even breath! Xehanort had been witness or well, the cause of many lectures.

"Look, I know you don't need this right now, but listen to me."

Uh oh, Xehanort knew where this was going.

"He is darkness, nothing good can come off him. You have to realize that."

Yes, Xehanort knew that one by heart.

"Yes, I know. I'll succumb back into darkness, yada yada yada. I know already."

Xehanort stopped for a sec, hearing the jingling of keys.

"Look, I got to go, 'sir'. He is here." With that said, Xehanort hanged up, not waiting for a response.

"Who was that?" a gruff voice reached his ears.

"Ansem. Where have you been?" Xehanort turned around and glared at him.

"Hn, working." He responded. Xehanort sighed and shook his head, before walking over and wrapping his arms around his love's waist.

"Well, I bet you are ready to go to bed, then?" Xehanort grinned, looking up into emerald eyes.

"Hmm…"

"Do you want to eat?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Don't get snappy." Xehanort scowled.

"What Ansem want?"

"Same thing as always." Xehanort shrugged.

"He is right."

"Sephiroth? What are you talking about?" Xehanort looked at Sephiroth a bit confused.

"Nothing." Sephiroth pulled away form Xehanort and made his way to their bedroom.

"He's been talking to you, hasn't he?" Xehanort hissed, grabbing Sephiroth's arm causing him to stop. Sephiroth did not respond.

"Answer me! He's talked to you, hasn't he? His told you all this stupid stuff!" Xehanort tugged and turned Sephiroth around.

"This is why you've been distant?" Xehanort hissed but Sephiroth just looked away.

"You are breaking up with me? Is that it? Just because Ansem is bagging on you?" Xehanort growled.

"He is right! I'm darkness!" Sephiroth snapped.

"No, he is not right! He is not Ansem the Wise for every thing! I was under his care when I turned!" Xehanort snapped.

"Xehanort." Sephiroth sighed.

"No, you know what. Fine. You want to break up, then fine. You want to listen to that old geezer who knows nothing and I mean nothing about us, then so be it." Xehanort hissed, before turning around and locking himself in the room.

"Xehanort?" Sephiroth tried and flinched when silence answered him back. Sephiroth sighed and made his way to the living room.

………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………….

He was unsure of many things. He knew he was being childish, but well, was he really? Kairi he understood, but Riku? Roxas knew he shouldn't jump into conclusions, but he was always with Riku. Riku this and Riku that. Roxas knew that Riku tried his best to distant himself but he didn't want to break his friendship up and Roxas didn't want that either. He was just unsure of what to do.

Roxas groaned as he heard his cell phone beep. He had received a message.

"Hey, Roxy, Mine here, just reminding you that you need to practice for the talent show on Saturday!"

Roxas groaned into his pillow as he placed the cell phone next to his lamp. He didn't know why he signed up for that. Riku was also performing and he couldn't help but be bitter. Riku was going so of course he was going. Roxas was getting desperate and well, he was thinking of calling it the quits. He'd been trying to understand and be patient, but there is just so much he could wait. He never noticed or he seemed not to. Roxas stood up and made his way to the kitchen, he needed some munchies.

"Bye! Riku! Thanks for the lift! Trust me! I wouldn't miss you performing for the world!"

Roxas flinched but tried to ignore it, grabbing the chips.

"Tell Roxas I say hi and I wish him good luck on Saturday! Night Sora!"

"Night!"

Roxas sighed and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room just as Sora walked in.

"So, how was your day?" Roxas asked, trying his best to smile and act like all was fine in this painful world.

"It was fine, slow day." Sora chuckled.

"Well, that is nice." Roxas nodded, before turning and making his way to the bedroom

"You are not going to watch TV with me?" Sora frowned.

"Don't feel like it." Roxas muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Roxas snapped.

"Look, is it the talent show?" Sora asked.

"Kind of, yes. But don't worry, I know I am not good enough to beat your Riku." Roxas hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Sora frowned, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing."

"No, something is going on and you are going to tell me what." Sora ordered.

"You are no one to be ordering me around. Besides, why do you care? All you ever care about is Riku. I bet you don't even remember that I'm also in the talent show." Roxas snapped.

"Roxas, look—"

"Don't. You still love him, I can tell. Don't you think I can tell when you do those lovey dovey eyes? I can tell. Every one can tell!! I've been trying to make things work, but all you care about is him! And the messed up part, I don't blame either of you!" Roxas let out a bitter laugh.

"Roxas?" Sora tried to touch Roxas' arm, but Roxas stepped back.

"No, Sora. We've been living this lie for a long time now."

"Don't." Sora hissed, eyes narrowing for he had an idea of what he was about to do.

"Stop ordering me around. Besides, it is better this way."

"For who? You?" Sora snapped.

"For both of us! We can't live like this. You don't love me, and I can't live like that!" Roxas snapped.

"So that is it?" Sora asked helplessly.

"I don't know….I….just…arrgghh!" Roxas whirled around and locked himself in the bedroom.

"Roxas! Wait!" Sora tried opening the door but nothing. He sighed and made his way over to the living room, seating detachedly on the sofa.

………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………

"I think he broke up with me."

"You think?" Larxene sneered.

"Fine, we are in some sort of break." Axel grumbled.

"Well, you deserve it retard." Larxene shrugged.

"I'm not here so you can make me feel worst. Don't you think I know?" Axel snapped.

"Don't snap at me. You need my help don't you? Because you can leave right now." Larxene growled.

"Fine…what should I do?" Axel sighed.

"Well, think things through, first. Decide between him and Roxas."

"I don't love Roxas!" Axel yelled frustrated.

"Right, anyways. Go to his concert and tell him the truth. Trust me, he'll be able to tell if you are telling the truth. Also, if, and I mean IF, he takes you back, take it slow. Show him you care for heaven sakes! You are the fire wielder! He should be trying to leave you for being passionate and having too much sex or something along those lines, not because you are some cold bastard." Larxene rolled her eyes. Axel was wondering why in the world he came to her, oh yes, she was not a gossiper. She actually hated that.

"You think he'll take me back?" Axel couldn't help but ask.

"Look, he loves you. No idea why he would love something like you, but he does. You still have chance flame boy. If he does take you back, don't ruin your second chance. Roxas is your friend, but Demyx is the love of your life, so act like it." Larxene shrugged.

"Thanks." Axel smirked, Larxene nodded as they shared a short comfortable silence for five seconds.

"Now, leave." Larxene glared at him. Axel huffed but stood up and made his way out.

"Oh! Next time you hurt the blondie! I will personally beat you up!" Larxene called out after him but Axel just flipped her off. The last thing he heard as he walked away was her maniacal laugh.

………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………..

"Cloud, how are you feeling today?"

"Hn." Cloud just looked down at his plate of food, moving the meat around his plate.

"Cloud, you should try to eat. Leon will be mad when he finds out you haven't been eating." Aerith sighed, looking at Cloud sympathetically.

"He is coming back?" Cloud immediately perked up. Sure, no one would have noticed, but Aerith knew Cloud. She noticed the way his eyes lit up.

"I don't know, he did not say." Aerith muttered, feeling guilty as Cloud's eye lost their splendor once again.

"Oh." Cloud muttered, looking back down at his food.

"Things will work out. You'll see." Aerith placed her hand on top of his, stopping his hand from just moving the food from one side of the plate to the other.

"He kicked me out, Aerith. He told me to pack my bags and leave." Cloud hissed head cast down, eyes stinging.

"Since when have you ever done what Leon says?" Aerith reached over and gently lifted Cloud's face up, to look at her.

"I…I don't know…." Cloud could feel his heart clench, tightly in his chest.

"Listen to me Cloud. I know you are hurting, but think of Leon."

"He left me." Cloud snapped, pulling away from Aerith's hand and standing up.

"Cloud! Wait!" Aerith stood up and placed a hand on his arm.

"Listen to me, Cloud. He left you yes, but how many times have you left him? How many days does he have to go through, all by himself? He rarely hears from you! You go out and make a delivery, which we all know just takes a day or two, and you take two weeks? You don't think we don't know? You don't think he knows? He knows! You know how many times he's come over to the bar, stayed over at our place?! He can't bear to come home, to the silence, to the loneliness. But do you care? Do you stop to think about him? How long he's been waiting for you? How long he's been there for you? How much he has changed for you?" Aerith's eyes met Cloud's, holding him still, daring him to deny everything. Cloud's body slacked, eyes dimming with pain. Aerith sighed, facial expression immediately softening up.

"Oh, Cloud. He needs you to be there, to hold him, to show him that there is hope in the world, to love him and to just help him through rough times. I know you need him as well, Cloud. I know you do. He is all you have left, I know. Do you know? Does he? He is right there, in front of you Cloud. The past is the past, Cloud. Don't let Leon get away from you, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Aerith smiled encouragingly, giving his arm one last squeeze, before removing her hand and walking off to the kitchen.

Cloud sighed and looked over at the banister, the picture of Leon and him catching his eyes. They were happy, together…..

……………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

"You do know you are an asshole, right?" Saix raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Sephiroth snapped, looking up just to glare at Saix, before dropping his head back down on the table.

"Look, Xehanort has been all depressed. His caused god knows how many accidents already, I lost count." Saix took a sip of his coke and looked at Sephiroth.

"Is he okay?" Sephiroth asked worriedly.

"I don't know. You tell me. He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Saix ask noncommittally.

"We got into a fight…." Sephiroth mumbled.

"Oh really? Well, the sooner you apologize, the better for us at the lab." Saix scowled.

"I think we are through." Sephiroth sighed, eyes locked on the dirty, sticky, tiled floor.

"You think? Well, fine a way to get back together." Saix snapped.

"I don't think he wants me back. I don't blame him. I was so stupid."

"You've always been stupid, nothing new there. Now, I don't care how you do it, we just need Xehanort back on track." Saix scoffed.

"But I can't." Sephiroth whispered.

"Get him roses, jewelry, chocolates, a puppy, or serenade him." Saix drawled.

"Darkness…." Sephiroth clenched his eyes shut.

"Have you been talking to Ansem?" Saix asked suspiciously.

"Yes…" Sephiroth looked at Saix, guiltily.

"You actually fell for his darkness bull? He gives me that lecture four times a day. I'm lucky, Xehanort gets it ten times a day, I believe. You should have seen him yesterday. Xehanort actually jumped on Ansem and began beating the day lights out of him. It was hilarious. We rushed in to stop him like five minutes later." Saix shrugged like it was nothing.

"What?!" Sephiroth immediately sat straight.

"We are not that fond of Ansem the Wise. We go our way to make his life a living hell, but I think he wouldn't have it any other way, which just makes it weirder. Seriously, I did not believe you were that stupid though, to listen to Ansem." Saix snickered.

"Shut up." Sephiroth growled.

"Look, Ansem has no real business talking to you. Xehanort loves you, that should be enough for you, don't worry about anyone else." Saix pointed out as he raised his coke to his lips.

"I know." Sephiroth sighed.

"Since you know, stop playing the martyr and try to get back with Xehanort, soon." Saix said, pushingly.

"But how." Sephiroth scowled.

"Come on! You are an angel for heaven's sake! You should know this romance stuff. Look, Saturday he is going to be at the karaoke place. Something about unity and blah blah. We have it every month. He'll be there, you can argue your case there." Saix shrugged, before standing up.

"Hey, Saix." Sephiroth smirked.

"Hmm?" Saix stopped and looked at Sephiroth, waiting.

"Thankz." Sephiroth smiled slyly.

"Oh please." Saix threw some bucks on the table to pay for his drink before leaving the restaurant.

Sephiroth shook his head, but he felt better. He felt hopeful.

…………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………….

"I don't know! He is not answering me! I don't know what to do!" Sora cried, covering his face with a pillow.

"Here, let me help you." Kairi grabbed another pillow.

"Kairi!" Namine scowled at her.

"What? He deserves it for being an idiot!" Kairi pouted.

"That won't help either of them." Namine frowned, reaching over and taking the pillow from Kairi.

"Aww, but it'll make me feel better." Kairi scoffed, but reached over and plucked the pillow from Sora's hands.

"I screwed up badly!" Sora groaned.

"Yes, but you can make it better." Namine said, softly.

"How? He believes I love Riku! RIKU! Of all people! No offense!" Sora called over to Riku.

"None taken, really." Riku waved the remark off, pouring some coffee onto his cup.

"Well, then make him see you love him and him alone." Namine suggested.

"But he won't let me! He rarely allows me to see him!" Sora whined.

"Look, Roxas has been practicing hard for the talent show." Kairi put in.

"It is very tiring. That could be why things are still rocky. Roxas hasn't been resting well and the talent show being Saturday is not making him feel any more relaxed." Riku put in, making his way over to them, cup in hand.

"You are saying I may still have a chance?" Sora perked up.

"Well, yes. Roxas been really bummed out. He's all depressed. He loves you." Kairi smiled at him.

"I just, I can't believe I let things get so bad." Sora sighed, looking down at his hands.

"Sora, it happens. Every relationship has its up and downs. As long as you learn from it, you two will pull through." Namine smiled.

"I'm just afraid of loosing him. I'm afraid he won't take me back." Sora muttered.

"We know, Sora. We know." Kairi hugged him.

"You have to try though, try and have faith. Things will work out. You two were made for each other." Namine grinned.

"Yeap, a match made in heaven. Now how about we watch that movie and get our minds out of depressing thoughts. Saturday is almost here, and we all need to be rested for that night." Riku sighed. Kairi and Namine grinned, while Sora managed a weak smile.

"You are right, Saturday is very important." Sore smiled softly.

………………………………………..

……………………………………….

Demyx took a deep breath. He was sure he was going to faint. He'd done this before, but somehow, his stage fright never lessens.

"Hey, Demyx." Zexion walked up to him.

"Zexion!" Demyx grinned and hugged him.

"Your boyfriend is here." Zexion pulled back.

"What?" Demyx blinked, dumbfounded.

"Axel, he is sitting in the last row, just so you know where to look at." Zexion smirked, winking at him before turning around and taking his leave. Demyx squeaked and rushed on stage, being careful to lift the curtain just a bit. Yes, there sat Axel.

"Hey, people! Get ready! The show starts in five minutes!" the teacher called out.

……

Axel huffed as he looked at the stage, nervously. Larxene whistled at him and he waved nervously back. Zexion looked at him and gave a soft smile. Axel nodded at him.

…..

"Ladies and Gentleman! We give you, our best student, Demyx!"

"Hello, I want to dedicate this song to someone very special, Axel."

………………………………………………

………………………………………………

Leon sighed as he looked at the people try their luck at singing.

"Why do you allow them to do that?" Leon winced as another drunken guy tried to sing to Madonna's I'm a Virgin.

"Because it passes the time away." Tifa giggled.

"Am I the only guy not drunk?" Leon huffed as he looked around the bar, at the sleeping, falling asleep or just too drunk to go anywhere.

"Well, may be you can show us how to sing." Tifa teased.

"I don't feel like singing." Leon sighed.

"Now now, you've been crying the whole week."

"I've not been crying!" Leon flushed.

"Of course not, not go and sing something. Imagine Cloud was here." Tifa pushed him to the small stage she had in the corner.

………..

"Aerith, I'm not sure about this." Cloud muttered, struggling against the determined Aerith.

"You've been crying in your room for a week! You need to make things right! Or at least face the truth like a man!" Aerith tugged him into the bar. Cloud flinched, eyes immediately searching for his brunet lover. His eyes softened as they landed on him.

………..

"Okay, you drunk people! Shut up! Or no more drinking for you all!! My friend Leon, will be singing! Dedicated to his lover, Cloud!"

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

"Xehanort, stop your moping!" Saix hissed. Saix was getting annoyed and was on the verge of strangling the other scientist.

"Mind your own business, Saix." Xehanort grumbled, not paying attention to the fact that their coworkers were making fools of themselves on the stage.

"Just forgive him, make up, and have sex, already! Jeeezh!" Saix growled, taking a sip of his margarita.

"Not that easy." Xehanort whined.

"Go sing something. Anything!" Saix glared at him. Xehanort scoffed, but stood up and made his way over to the stage, pushing Vexen off the stage.

…..

"Hey, Saix." Sephiroth walked in and sat next to him.

"You made it! Yes! Thank God!" Saix muttered, relived.

"Why?" Sephiroth asked.

"So you two can make up. Now listen, your lover is going to sing." Saix motioned to the stage.

…..

"Well, this is dedicated to the one person who means every thing to me."

…………………………………………….

…………………………………………….

"I can't do this." Roxas shook his head and took a step back.

"Yes you can! You've been practicing like crazy! You can make it! You'll see!" Namine grinned.

"No, I think I'm going to be sick!" Roxas hissed.

"Roxy, you've fought against heartless and been part of the destruction of worlds. How is this scarier?" Riku asked as he drank some water.

"Because it is! Besides, Sora is out there." Roxas whined.

"Yes, and you can show him how good you are and how much you love him!" Kairi smiled.

……….

Sora sighed as he looked around. He was nervous and unsure of what to say to Roxas when he saw him. He was praying to God that Roxas would forgive him.

……….

"Now! We have Roxas! Dedicating his song to Sora!"

……………………………………….

………………………………………..

"Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me" Roxas started, eyes closed.

"Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny." Roxas smiled and opened his eyes.

………..

"Though you're unsure, why fight the tide" Xehanort voice floated over all the noise.

"Don't think so much, let your heart decide." Xehanort looked over, eyes widening a bit as they noticed Sephiroth.

…………

"Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine" Demyx voice was soft and luring.

"I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign." Demyx looked over at Axel.

…………….

"But you'll never fall, till you let go" Leon looked around the bar.

"Don't be so scared, of what you don't know." Leon's eyes immediately zoned in on Cloud.

………………

"True to your heart" Xehanort almost lost his voice.

"You must be true to your heart" Xehanort shook his head, but he couldn't stop the smile.

…………….

"That's when the heavens will part" Demyx felt a smile tug at his lips.

"And baby, shower you with my love" Demyx stare deeply into Axel's eyes.

………..

"Open your eyes" Leon looked at Cloud, emotions flashing in his eyes.

"Your heart can tell you no lies" Leon sang out and Cloud understood.

………….

"And when you're true to your heart" Roxas eyes roamed around first, trying to get the courage.

"I know it's going to lead you straight to me" Roxas looked over at Sora, his blue eyes meeting Sora's blue.

………….

"Someone ya know is on your side, can set you free, I can do that for you if you believe in me" Xehanort sang, voice rising over the cheers of his coworkers.

…………

"Why second-guess what feels so right. Just trust your heart And you'll see the light" Demyx played along, fingers never once messing up.

………….

"Your heart knows what's good for you" Roxas looked at Sora, eyes widening as they caught on to a sign Sora was holding.

…………..

"Let your heart show you the way" Leon looked hesitantly at Cloud.

……….

"It'll see you through" Xehanort said, and Sephiroth could hear the promise in his tone.

……………..

"Boy, my heart is driving me to where you are. You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far" Demyx grinned, feeling his happiness return.

…….

"Be swept away. Enjoy the ride" Roxas grinned.

……

"You won't get lost with your heart to guide you" Leon smiled softly.

……

"When things are gettin' crazy" Roxas' voice soften.

"And you don't know where to start" Roxas closed his eyes.

……

"Keep on believing', baby" Demyx's voice rose above the piano.

"Just be true to your heart" Demyx smiled.

…..

"When all the world around you" Xehanort motioned to his surroundings.

"It seems to fall apart" Xehanort smiled.

……

"Keep on believing', baby," Leon's voice began to dwindle.

"Just be true to your heart." Leon sang softly, music slowly dieing off.

……………………………………….

……………………………………….

"Demyx!" Axel called over the noise of the other people.

"Axel!" Demyx grinned, pushing past people, running towards Axel.

"You are here!" Demyx launched himself onto Axel. Axel just wrapped his arms securely around Demyx's waist.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Axel said, sincerely.

"You mean it! You really mean it!" Demyx squealed happily.

"I'm sorry, for being such an idiot and not realizing sooner." Axel sighed.

"Every one deserves a second chance, Axel. I'm just glad to know, that you do love me." Demyx smiled.

"Hey, Blondie! You were great!" Larxene smirked as she made her way over to them, followed by Zexion.

"Tried my best!" Demyx grinned, stepping away from Axel and hugging Larxene and Zexion.

"Well, what you two going to do?" Zexion asked them.

"We are going home, right?" Axel asked Demyx, pulling him into his arms and raising his head up.

"Yes, we are going home. Together." Demyx rose on his tiptoes.

"Love you." Axel muttered, lips pressing softly down on Demyx's.

"Luv ya too." Demyx muttered after the kiss.

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

"Yeah! Xehanort!" every one around Xehanort began clapping and cheering. Xehanort flushed and got down, making his way over to Sephiroth's side.

"Hey." Sephiroth stood up, nervously.

"Hey." Xehanort smiled weakly.

"You are great." Sephiroth, muttered, motioning to the stage.

"Thank you." Xehanort grinned.

"I'm….I made mistake, and I'm sorry." Sephiroth blurted out.

"Oh?" Xehanort raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to loose you." Sephiroth offered his hand to Xehanort. Xehanort looked at Sephiroth, calculatingly, before placing his hand on Sephiroth's and smiling.

"You won't. I'm sorry too, I should be use to your stupid tendencies." Xehanort smirked. Sephiroth chuckled, until someone broke in.

"This is wrong. You two know that." Ansem frowned as he looked at them.

"Whatever old man, just cause we are together and you are all by yourself." Sephiroth sneered, while Xehanort just beamed at Sephiroth.

"All by myself! Don't want to be! All by myself! Anymore!" the coworkers had began to sing again.

"Put a sock on it, man. Just let them kiss and make up, so every thing can go back to normal." Saix broke in, waving his fork, threateningly.

Sephiroth grinned and dipped down, silencing Xehanort's laughter with a kiss.

"Forever?" Xehanort looked questioningly at Sephiroth.

"Forever." Sephiroth vowed.

…………………………………………….

…………………………………………….

"Roxy! You were fantastic!" Kairi grinned, hugging him tightly.

"I always knew you were going to do great." Namine hugged him after Kairi.

"Good job! Roxas! You could become a professional!" Riku grinned.

"You were the best one, for sure." Sora walked up to them.

"Yeah, wasn't he?" Kairi grabbed Namine's hand.

"How about we go and check on Selphie."

"Yeap, and I'll go check on Hayne." Riku nodded, following behind the girls.

"You liked it?" Roxas looked at Sora, shyly. Sora shook his head.

"I didn't liked it, I loved it." Sora smiled, opening his arms wide. Roxas smiled and launched himself to Sora.

"I missed you." Roxas muttered.

"Oh God, I missed you to. You have no idea, how much I'm sorry." Sora muttered, arms wrapped tightly around Roxas' waist.

"I know, Sora. I think we both learned that to solve problems we need to talk about them." Roxas snuggled up to Sora's chest.

"I really do love you, Roxas. I'll make sure you never forget it." Sora grinned down at Roxas.

"Sounds good to me." Roxas muttered, before Sora's lips met with his.

……………………………………………..

……………………………………………..

Leon could feel his cheeks warming up as Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa began clapping, and some drunken guys as well, whom knew nothing of what was going on, Leon was sure of it. Leon muttered something under his breath before walking down the little stage and going over to where Cloud was.

"How are you feeling?" Leon asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Terrible." Cloud answered. Leon frowned, placing a hand on Cloud's face, checking if he had a temperature. Cloud looked a bit pale and very tired.

"You shouldn't be up and about." Leon shook his head, giving Cloud a look.

"Its not the same when you are not home." Cloud muttered. Leon's eyes soften, a small smile on his lips.

"Come then, we need to go home, so you can rest." Leon placed his hand on Cloud's arm, guiding him to the door.

"Leon?" Cloud spoke up.

"Hmm?" Leon looked at Cloud, expectantly.

"I didn't mean to….I…can change…." Cloud stumbled with his words. Leon shook his head and squeezed Cloud's arm.

"I know, Cloud. I know. You just need time. I won't leave you now, not now." Leon pushed him out of the bar.

"Not ever?" Cloud asked, taking hold of Leon's hand.

"Not ever." Leon smiled, kissing Cloud on the cheek.

"Let's go home." Cloud smiled softly.

They walked home, hand in hand.

……………………………………………………

…………………………………………………….

The End…

…………………………………………………..

How was that?

………………..

True to Your Heart Mulan

Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me

Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny

Though you're unsure why fight the tide

Don't think so much, let your heart decide

Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine

I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign

But you'll never fall till you let go

Don't be so scared of what you don't know

(Chorus:)

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby, shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's goona lead you straight to me

Someone ya know is on your side, can set you free

I can do that for you if you believe in my

Why second-guess what feels so right

Just trust your heart

And you'll see the light

(repeat chorus)

Your heart knows what's good for you

Let your heart show you the way

It'll see you through

Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are

You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far

Be swept away

Enjoy the ride

You won't get lost

With your heart to guide you

(repeat chorus)

When things are gettin' crazy

And you don't know where to start

Keep on believin', baby

Just be true to your heart

When all the world around yu

It seems to fall apart

Keep on believin', baby

Just be true to your heart


	21. Not One of Us

Okay…..umm, I do not remember when I wrote this….but I believe I was facing a writers block and depression….not that I'm not facing it right now….just that it was worst at that time…anyways…..Finally, this been checked over and ready to be read by others!

Dudes, all I've got to say is that, I have 60 reviews!! Yayuh! Most reviews I've ever gotten!

So, umm….sorry for this being all slow! I haven't updated since forever! And this is a bit lame, but seriously, hope its okay….and I'll hope to have more up soon!

…………

Title: Not One of Us

Warning: none really….

Pairing: umm…none…just hints, here and there….very tiny, of Cloud/Leon

Summary: Sometimes, people are given a second chance, but have they really changed? The Restoration Committee has to face this dilemma. How will they cope?

Notes: I hadn't written much on Sephiroth, so I decided to write something about him…so here it is! Besides, I wanted a break from pairings! So this doesn't have much of a pairing! Just Sephiroth! As the main character!

……………………

Not One of Us

……………..

Life is sometimes too short; filled with pain and deception. One has to go through life, trying to see through people. One has to make his own decision whether a person was being truthful or not. Sometimes….it was hard…Sometimes….it was too painful….Sometimes….it happened right outside one's backyard….

………………..

He sometimes thought that he would never get a second chance. That was in those rare times when he actually thought and dwelled on himself, instead of just fighting Cloud.

He would look around, and think about life. Why was he there? Why did he have this wing? Was there more to him than just darkness? And was there a way to get rid of that damn wing? Mostly, he dwelled on when Cloud would show up, how he would rile him up and how long their fight would last that time.

……

He could truthfully say, that he never expected to get a second chance at anything. He never thought he would end up waking up in an alley in Radiant Garden. He had thought about not having the wing, but apparently, the wing is a symbol of sins. That's the only logical explanation he could come up with for its presence.

The point was he never saw himself as lying on a soft bed, in a warm house after having warm food. Actually, he never thought about eating, since he didn't really have to before.

……….

Sephiroth was use to the darkness, hate, revenge and all those nasty things. He wasn't use to trust, kindness, and all that is the light. He still remembered when he showed up at their steps.

_Leon groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. _

"_Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid; could you guys just SHUT UP!!" Leon snarled. It did the trick, though, for the room immediately quieted. _

"_You are not planning on letting him stay! Are you?!" Cloud growled._

"_I don't know! I can't think over all of the noise!" Leon snapped._

"_He needs help!" Aerith broke in, voice never once rising. _

"_He is evil! Have we forgotten that?" Tifa huffed._

"_No, we have not; however, he is still in need of help," Leon pointed out._

"_So? What does that have to do with us?" Cid huffed._

"Well, we are the Restoration Committee; we can't just kick him out while he needs our help." Aerith sighed.

"_Yes, we can," Cloud hissed._

"_She's right. We are here to help, and we shall help." Leon stated._

"_What?!" The others burst._

"_I can leave." A voice broke in from the stairs. Aerith immediately rushed over and helped Sephiroth stagger down._

"_You should be in bed." Aerith admonished him. _

"_No one wants me here, it is fine." Sephiroth shook his head._

"_To bed. Now." Leon commanded him._

"_No one orders me." Sephiroth snapped, glaring at Leon. _

"_You are under our jurisdiction now. You will be staying here until you regain your health. Because of that, you will do what I say. Bed. Now." Leon snapped. Sephiroth frowned._

"_You heard him, to bed with you." Tifa hissed, eyes glaring hatefully at him. Leon shot her a look, before going over and helping Aerith guide Sephiroth back up the stairs. _

"_I do not know you. I have no idea what you are doing here, but you will stay here until you are healthy," Leon muttered, helping him lay down. Aerith smiled warmly at him, tucking him in._

"_Do not worry, Sephiroth. You will be well taken care of here." Aerith followed Leon, closing the door behind her._

"_He's really staying?" Yuffie frowned._

"_Yes, it is the right thing to do; evil or not." Leon sighed. Cloud stormed off, followed by Tifa. Yuffie just bounced out of the house, annoyed while Cid made his way to his shop._

……………………………………

Sephiroth sighed and looked up at the night sky. That was some months ago. Those moments were still a bit foggy to him. It still surprised him how some people could be so trusting. It took him a while to respond though. He was unsure of what to do when faced with the caring face of Aerith or the commanding yet worried tone of Leon. He knew how to deal with aggression, so Cloud and the rest were easy to handle.

"_How are you feeling? Aerith told me you were healing pretty quickly, so that is good. We may need a hand since bringing the castle back to its glory will take a lot more time." Leon sighed, going over and placing a small table with lunch on Sephiroth's lap. _

"_I have to get going, Aerith went out and I have to go back to work. She'll be back soon." With that, Leon left the room. It wasn't long afterwards when Cloud walked in._

"_Hey, just here to pick up the tray," Cloud muttered._

"_Is Aerith back?" Sephiroth asked, trying to be civil. _

"_No, but Leon sent me to check on you." Cloud shrugged, going over and taking the tray. He did not say anything as he walked back to the door._

"_Leon's giving you the benefit of the doubt. So will I, just because of him though. You do anything, and you will have to answer to me. If he or Aerith get hurt, you will pay. They allowed you to stay. I still dislike you, but I'll be civil." Cloud glared at him, before walking out. Sephiroth sighed and looked out the window._

From then on, Cloud had been civil. He had kept his word. The others saw this, and slowly fell into a civil path behind him.

Sephiroth was quite content. He never felt that way before, and he was unsure of how to proceed. All he knew was how to fight. He had always been surrounded by darkness. Now, there was light, and he did not want to ruin things. He was afraid of doing something that would ruin things as they were now. He was darkness, and he knew the time would come when the darkness would resurface. It was inevitable. It was who he was.

………………

He looked out and noticed that dawn was approaching. He had a strange feeling. He shot one last glance outside the window, before going back to bed to get at least an hour or two of sleep. Leon was not around; he had gone off to visit the keyblade kid. This meant he was able to sleep a bit late.

……….

"Sephiroth! Get up! Breakfast is ready!" Yuffie hollered as she walked down the hall. Sephiroth groaned and sat up. He wasn't one to go back to sleep and be late. He got up, got dressed and made his way down.

"Sephiroth." Aerith smiled softly at him. Cloud waved in greeting, nose stuck in the newspaper. Cid was looking over some gummi blueprints. Yuffie was looking over the comic strips. Tifa was reading some magazine. Sephiroth felt weird the first time he had come down, seeing every one reading something. Leon took the business part of the newspaper and gave it to him. Apparently, that had become his section to read and now it was a normal occurrence to come down and have that section on his seat.

"Cloud, would you mind passing the jelly?" Tifa asked, poking Cloud to get his attention. Cloud looked up and scoffed, before going back to the newspaper.

"Leon will be back tomorrow! Stop being so prissy and pass me the jelly," Tifa snapped, annoyed at Cloud's antics.

"Yes, well Leon was supposed to be here yesterday!" Cloud huffed, reaching over and passing the jelly.

"Okay, you two. Eat; there is still a lot to do." Aerith admonished them. Sephiroth smirked, but kept his eyes glued on the newspaper.

……………

"Hey, Sephiroth. It looks like you are doing hard work." Aerith walked over, carrying a basket full of sandwiches.

"Hello, Aerith." Sephiroth smiled.

"Are you hungry? I brought some food. You can take a break and walk me over to the others."

"Yes, a break sounds great." Sephiroth fell into step with her.

"I hope you are happy here." Aerith broke the silence.

"I am….I am….." Sephiroth nodded, when all of the sudden he felt this dreadful feeling. He stopped and raised his arm, stopping Aerith from moving any further.

"What's wrong?" Aerith frowned, looking around.

"Darkness. I can sense it." Sephiroth muttered. Aerith stepped closer to Sephiroth.

Suddenly, shadows began to appear, emerging from the floor.

"Heartless!" Aerith gasped, before the shadows leaped and all hell broke loose.

…………

"I thought Aerith was supposed to be coming over with lunch!" Yuffie pouted.

"I know…." Cloud frowned and stopped working. He stood up and looked around.

A sudden tremor alarmed them, causing them to rush off.

"You two felt something?" Tifa asked as she joined them.

"Yeah, it came from over here!" Cloud called out, feeling a sudden dread.

He broke through and stopped dead on his tracks. There sat Sephiroth, with Aerith in his lap.

"What did you do?!" Cloud snapped, rushing over to them.

"Aerith!!" Tifa yelled, immediately checking for a pulse.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yuffie asked fearfully.

"We have to get her back to the house." Tifa muttered. Cloud nodded, picking Aerith and running home. Sephiroth just sat there, staring down, numbly at his hands.

…………………..

"What happened? Sephiroth?" Cloud hissed, stopping Sephiroth from entering the house. Sephiroth did not say anything, he just tried to pass around Cloud, but Cloud did not let him.

"You are going to tell us, now," Tifa snapped, coming out.

"You did it, didn't you?" Yuffie glared at him, eyes a bit red.

…………..

"Deception!" Tifa snarled.

"Disgrace!" Yuffie glared.

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face." Cloud sneered.

"Deception! An outrage!" Tifa walked up to Sephiroth.

"Disgrace! For shame!" Yuffie walked next to Tifa.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came," Cid's gruff voice broke in.

"Deception! An outrage!" Yuffie hissed.

"He can't change his stripes!" Cloud snarled, causing Sephiroth to step back.

"Disgrace! For shame!" Tifa crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You know these Outsider types," Cid drawled.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came!" Cloud grabbed hold of Sephiroth by the collar of his shirt.

"See you later, agitator!" Tifa growled.

"Deception! An outrage!" Yuffie sniffed.

"Just leave us alone!" Cloud pushed Sephiroth away.

"Disgrace! For shame!" Tifa looked brokenly at Sephiroth.

"Traitor, go back with your own!" Cid snapped, voice thick with emotion.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came," Cloud muttered, shaking his head.

"Born in grief….Raised in hate!" Yuffie clenched her hands tightly to her sides.

"Helpless to defy his fate," Tifa spoke softly.

"Let him run! Let him live!" Cid shrugged.

"But do not forget what we cannot forgive." Cloud glared defiantly at Sephiroth.

"And he is not one of us. He has never been one of us. He is not part of us," Yuffie, Tifa and Cid chorused in.

"Not our kind," Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

"Someone once lied to us! Now we're not so blind!" Cloud glared, but its heat was lost.

"For we knew he would do what he's done." Tifa sighed, depressingly.

"And we know that he'll never be one of us." Yuffie did not look at Sephiroth.

"He is not one of us." Cid turned around.

"Deception! Disgrace! Deception! Disgrace! Deception!" The four chorused.

Sephiroth looked down at the ground.

……………………………………

"So let me get this straight. I leave for a week, and Aerith gets injured and the five of you get all separated?" Leon shook his head, looking disappointingly at the five sitting on the sofa.

"We missed you…" Cloud mumbled.

"I know…but I thought you were all grown ups…." Leon sighed. The five looked all guilty and sad, so he couldn't stay mad.

"Well, Aerith is fine. We all know it was not Sephiroth's fault. Every one else is fine. Over all, you all did well." Leon shook his head, eyes shining with amusement.

"As long as we've gotten over differences, every thing is good. Tifa, go look after Aerith. Sephiroth, you should go rest. Yuffie, please go get groceries. Cid, you should rest as well, since I know you helped around even though you have your shop to look after." Every one went off to their respective destinations. Sephiroth made his way over to his room, he stopped and looked back. He smiled as Leon and Cloud held each other. He looked back up and made it to his room.

Well…..may be….he was not all darkness after all….maybe…he did deserve a second chance…..Things will work out…now he was sure of it….

………………….

The End…

………………

Look! It was a bit lame….sorry!! but I wanted something not quite so serious….so this one and the following will also be a bit more lively…..while!! the other one will be a bit more serious……sigh…..tata!!

……………………

One of Us Simba's Pride

Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

Deception (An outrage!)

(He can't change his stripes)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(You know these Outsider types

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!

Born in grief

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

Let him run

Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us

He has never been one of us

He is not part of us

Not our kind

Someone once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew he would do what he's done

And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception


	22. He's a Tramp 'CL'

Well, here is another little thing for you all!! I love this one!! Just because…well…I find it funny….and umm, I enjoyed writing this one!! Umm, I have to go and study for bio, so hope you enjoy this! Ta! Thanks to my beta who looked this over! So ya'll thank her!

………………

Title: Cloud's a Tramp

Pairing: Cloud/Leon

Summary: Well, Leon works in some delivery service. Tifa is holding a party at her bar. Cloud is being asked by every one! But he only has eyes for one person!! Take that every one else!

Notes: this is well…not really serious, more humor sided! Because I was getting tired of having serious shots here! So yeah! So this was really fun to write! Hope you all like it!

PS. There is nothing wrong with jaywalking……every one does it!

………………

He's a Tramp

…………………….

Work and work! That was the only thing that was focused on! Now a days, people were always rushing around, trying to get to work so they could get their money. Why? Because that is how the world went around. Money was one of the most important things. It was kind of sad if people thought about it. One would think that love was more important, but apparently the love for money was top in everyone's list.

Leon wished things were different, but they were not. So here he was, driving all over the place making deliveries. He was sure there was a better way to earn some cash, but he was paid a good amount. His boss, Cid, was not a bastard like most managers. Leon was allowed to drive all over the place and to make his own hours. So maybe he had a pretty good job, but he still disliked the fact that he was always racing through streets to get to places in time.

"HEY!! MOVE IT!!" Leon hollered out, honking at some stupid kids that were jaywalking. Really, the new generation was stupid and lazy. It was all because every one was always rushing to finish things faster. Leon was one of them, but hey, no other way but to join the masses.

"We're walking here!!" the kids called out after him.

"Jaywalking is illegal! Maybe you should get run over so that way you all learn!!" Leon hollered back at them, before stepping on the accelerator and driving off.

Kids! He really did not understand them.

"There it is!" Leon breathed in relief, flying into a parking space with out burning his tires. Yep, Leon was good. He took a deep breath, before getting out of his car and going over to the back seat. He took out two boxes before locking the car.

"Hey, Tifa! Where do you want me to put this?!" Leon called out as he stepped into the bar. Tifa looked out from the back, her long, black hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Just put them on the counter, Leon." Tifa motioned to the counter. Leon nodded and placed the boxes on the counter.

"Aerith said you would enjoy them, so the other box is hers." Leon shrugged, taking out the papers that Tifa needed to sign.

"Well, I feel loved. Cid AND Aerith sent me something! Goody!" Tifa smirked, pulling the boxes to her and opening them.

"Yeah, whatever. Just sign the papers, Tifa." Leon pushed the papers to her. Tifa rolled her eyes and looked around for a pen. Leon sighed and turned to look around the bar. His eyes met aqua blue eyes. Leon blinked, barely realizing that Cloud was there. As Cloud smiled at him, Leon could feel his face heat up, eyes looking over at him. Cloud smirked, standing up from where he was sitting. He took his jacket and looked at Leon once again and winked at him, before walking out of the bar. Leon found himself in a sort of daze. It was not until Tifa pushed the signed papers to his hand that he broke out of it.

"Thanks," Leon muttered, putting the papers away.

"It seems you met Cloud, huh?" Tifa smirked, causing Leon to glare at her.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Leon snapped.

"Hot blond, beautiful blue eyes, tall, firm body. I know you saw him." Tifa smiled, mischievously.

"I may have caught a glimpse of him, so?" Leon scowled.

"He is the most wanted man in Radiant Garden," Tifa said, smugly.

"Every one is always after him. He never once settles down, though. He will flirt and talk to the people, but he keeps to himself most of the time," Tifa informs Leon. He glares at her and turns around.

"I really don't care about the blond, Tifa," Leon snapped.

"His name is Cloud Strife," Tifa informed him right before he left the bar. Leon grumbled as he made his way to his car.

…………………………..

Cloud sighed as he made his way to his apartment. He turned the corner and bumped into some girl. Cloud couldn't help but groan as he saw the little hearts appear all around the girl's head. He had no idea why every one was after him. Sometimes it was quite flattering, but at other times, it was annoying.

He moved and walked pass the girl. He couldn't help but wince when he heard her crash into a pole. She was not the only one, since the guy on the other side of the street almost got run over by a car. Cloud thought that it was rather ridiculous how people would worship him. Sure he enjoyed it—who wouldn't?—but, like everything, it had its cons.

He turned to the side, getting ready to cross the sidewalk, when a blue car stopped right next to him. It was the cute delivery boy, Leon.

Leon sighed as he stopped at the red light. He hated those damn lights! He looked up and saw Cloud walking in front of him. The weird thing was, Cloud was staring at him. It was rather embarrassing. Leon flushed and focused solely on the light.

Cloud smirked as he walked to the other side, shooting glances at the brunet.

Once the light turned green, Leon was racing down the street. Why had Cloud looked at him? Was he interested in him? But Tifa said that Cloud never settled down…..didn't she? Why did it matter if Cloud had looked at him? Leon should not let himself get his hopes high. Besides, who said anything about Cloud being gay?

…………………………………………

"Okay! People!! SHUT UP!!!!!" Tifa hollered, getting every one in the bar to shut up and look at her.

"I've decided! I'm holding a party here!!" Tifa announced. The whole bar broke into cheers.

"Drunks!" Tifa huffed.

"This is a bar." Cloud chuckled. Tifa shot him a glare, before she smiled evilly.

"Well, are you coming to the party?" Tifa asked, what appeared to be an innocent question but Cloud knew better.

"Can't say, I have to figure out if I have time." Cloud shrugs, not wanting to compromise himself.

"Now, Cloud. What can you have to do next weekend?" Tifa asked, eyebrow raised.

"Tifa! I heard your announcement!" Aerith made her way over to them.

"Aerith! You're coming right?" Tifa grinned.

"Of course! Do I have to bring a date?" Aerith asked, taking a seat next to Cloud.

"Of course!" Tifa smirked.

"Oh, well I think I know who I'm asking." Aerith giggled.

"Really? Who?" Tifa asked, curiously.

"How about you Cloud? Who are you going to bring?" Aerith turned to Cloud.

"I'm not even sure if I'm coming," Cloud muttered.

"If you do, who will you be bringing?" Aerith asked, getting a bit too close to Cloud for comfort. Not you, Cloud thought.

"I don't know, have to think about it. Got to go." Cloud stood up and paid for his drink.

"Laterz." Cloud walked out of the bar. Tifa and Aerith looked after him, a dreamy look on their faces.

………………………………………….

"Hey! Cloud!!" Yuffie grinned, skipping over to Cloud, making him groan.

"Heard about Tifa's party?" Yuffie asked, skipping to keep up with Cloud's pace.

"Yes," Cloud answered coldly.

"So….?"

"So what?" Cloud snapped, walking faster down the street.

"Do you have a date?" Yuffie asked, grinning.

"Why?" Cloud looked at her, suspiciously.

"Why do you think?" Yuffie smirked.

"Yes, I do have a date," Cloud responded quickly.

"Really?" Yuffie looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, I do. Even if I did not, you'll be my last choice." Cloud hissed.

"You meanie!!" Yuffie huffed, running away from Cloud. He blinked, but kept on walking.

……………………………………………

Cloud was scared of going out, afraid another person would come up to him and ask him to be his date. Cloud was sure he would die if any one else came up to him. Any one else that was not that hot brunet.

Cloud stopped, finding himself looking down into blue eyes.

"What the?!" Cloud stepped back, surprised. In front of him was a teenage girl.

"Kairi?" Cloud frowned, remembering seeing her around.

"You remember me?" Kairi squeaked, her cheeks becoming red.

"Yeah?" Cloud frowned, unsure of why Kairi was there.

"Tifa is having a party…." Kairi started, but stopped unsure of how to ask Cloud out.

"Yeah?" Cloud waited.

"Well, I was wondering…." Kairi stopped again, finding herself unable to speak.

"Uhu…." Cloud frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Maybe…you would like…." Kairi stopped once again, it was annoying Cloud. Cloud frowned.

"Look, we'll talk later. Once you figured out what you want to say. I don't have time for this." Cloud scoffed, stepping aside and walking away from Kairi.

…………………………………………..

Cloud was still trying to figure out how the whole Radiant Garden managed to find out about Tifa's party.

"Excuse me."

Cloud stopped dead on his tracks. Had he heard something, or was it just his imagination? Cloud turned around, and there was a petite blonde.

"Umm, Namine? What are you doing here?" Cloud asked, finding it weird to see Namine all by herself, since she was normally with her brother.

"Where is your brother?" Cloud asked. Namine blushed, turning bright red. She looked down to the ground, wringing her hands in a nervous gesture.

"He's trying to hide from Axel." Namine tried to explain.

"I thought Demyx liked Axel?" Cloud frowned, clearly remembering Demyx crying over Axel.

"Umm, yeah…its complicated," Namine muttered, eyes trained on the ground.

"Well, was there something you wanted?" Cloud asked her. Namine nodded, opening her mouth before closing it. This went on for another five minutes. Cloud was getting more annoyed and Namine was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry!" Namine turned around and ran off. Cloud just looked at the spot Namine had been standing on, quite confused. He shrugged it off and resumed his walk.

……………………………..

"Hey, babe. Are we still up for Tifa's party?" Arms wrapped around Cloud's waist. Cloud growled and turned around, fist hitting nose.

"Fudge!" Sephiroth stumbled back, holding his broken nose.

"Don't touch me! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want anything to do with you!?!" Cloud snarled. Sephiroth hissed, touching his tender nose.

"Who are you taking to the party?" Sephiroth growled, failing to appear intimidating with the blood running down his nose.

"None of your business, Sephiroth. You come any where near me or my date, and I'll make sure you are not able to walk for the rest of your life," Cloud said, voice cold and smooth. Sephiroth knew that Cloud would do it. Cloud was not known for his empty threats; what he said is what he did. Cloud glared at Sephiroth, before turning around and making his way away from him.

…………………………

"Come on! You have to go to the party!"

Cloud made his way into the park, his eyes immediately zoning in on the arguing brunets. Cloud's heart sped up as Leon looked up, meeting Cloud's gaze.

"Hey, Leon." Cloud walked over to Leon. Cloud moved his gaze to the side, frowning when he noticed the brunet next to Leon.

" Hey, Cloud." Leon flushed. Sora raised an eyebrow at this, grin widening.

"You're Cloud? The one every one fawns over?" Sora piped up, looking Cloud up and down, inspecting him.

"And you are?" Cloud drawled.

"He's my little brother, Sora. Sora, this is Cloud." Leon introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." They both chorused at the same time. Sora laughed, Cloud just smiled, amused.

"Are you going to the party, Leon?" Cloud turned back to Leon.

"Umm, not sure. I may have to work," Leon spoke, nervously.

"I'm telling him to take a day off, but no!" Sora scoffed.

"I agree with your little brother, you need to go to the party," Cloud purred, making Leon turn a darker shade of red.

"I'll try," Leon muttered.

"Oh! I have to meet Riku!" Sora cried out, looking down at his watch. Leon laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, I'll drop you off." Leon pushed Sora off.

"See ya at the party then?" Leon turned to look at Cloud.

"It's a date." Cloud smirked, waving Leon good-bye.

…………………………………….

"I still think you two shouldn't be coming along." Leon sighed, looking at Sora and Riku.

"What? You need a chaperon. Who knows what that Cloud will do to you!?" Sora scoffed. Leon rolled his eyes and walked into the bar, his little brother and little brother's boyfriend walked in behind him.

"Hey! Leon! Glad you could make it!" Tifa grinned, motioning him over.

"You two; behave." Leon shot them a warning glare, before walking over to Tifa. He reached the counter and turned around, resting against it while he looked around the bar.

Sora and Riku were making their way over to the stereo. Namine was in the corner, talking to Kairi. Leon was surprised to see Demyx weave around people, always keeping away from the red head. Leon found it amusing that it was now Axel who was pursuing Demyx. Demyx was just afraid of being hurt, Leon could understand that. Then Leon noticed the blond that has been haunting his thoughts.

"Hey, want something to drink?" Tifa asked him, eyes zoning in on Cloud as well.

"Just water, I'm driving after all." Leon shrugged, glancing here and there at Cloud.

Tifa gave Leon his drink, before nodding off at Cloud.

……………………

"What a dog!" Tifa exclaimed, causing Leon to turn and look at Cloud as well.

"What a dog!" Tifa shook her head.

…………….

"He's a tramp." Tifa motioned to Cloud, while Leon groaned for he hated when Tifa got all musical on him.

"But they love him." Tifa sneered as Kairi walked up to Cloud, flirting shamelessly. Leon found himself glaring coldly at the redhead.

"Breaks a new heart every day." Tifa smirked as Cloud moved passed Kairi, hurt flashed in her eyes.

…………..

"He's a tramp." Tifa shrugged while Leon just sipped on his water.

"They adore him." Tifa motioned Leon to look at Namine and Kairi stalking Cloud.

"And I only hope he'll stay that way," Tifa said wistfully, shooting Leon a playful smile.

……………

"He's a tramp!" Aerith muttered as she walked over to the counter, getting a martini for her date, Zack, and a margarita for herself.

"He's a scoundrel!" Yuffie scoffed, plopping next to Leon, angrily.

"He's a rounder!" Demyx huffed tiredly, leaning on the counter. Leon was sure that Demyx was not talking about Cloud.

"He's a cad." Namine sighed sadly, standing next to her brother. Leon was unsure if she meant Cloud or was she talking about her brother's predicament.

"He's a tramp." Leon shrugged.

"But I love him." Tifa frowned.

"Yes, and even I have got it pretty bad." Tifa smirked, serving Leon more water.

…………..

"You can never tell when he'll show up," Aerith muttered, smiling at Leon before walking off towards Zack.

"He gives you plenty of trouble," Yuffie pointed out, before seeing Selphie and running after her friend.

"I guess he's just a no-'count pup." Demyx glanced at Cloud before tensing up and grabbing his sister's hand.

"But I wish that he were double." Namine sighed dreamily, allowing Demyx to pull her along.

…………….

"He's a tramp." Tifa stopped for a few seconds, before going back to serving people.

"He's a rover." Tifa looked at Leon critically.

"And there's nothing more to say," Tifa stated.

"If he's a tramp he's a good one," Leon pointed out, looking over at Cloud.

"And I wish that I could travel his way," Tifa muttered, looking longingly at Cloud.

"Wish that I could travel his way." Tifa sighed and shook her head, while Leon just looked at her questioningly.

"Wish that I could travel his way." Tifa smiled at Leon and shook her head, before turning around and going to the back to get more ice.

………….

Leon sighed, turning around and coming face to face with Cloud.

"Oh! Dang!" Leon jumped, since he did not hear Cloud come up to him.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you." Cloud apologized, causing Leon to flush with embarrassment.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention." Leon could feel the glares of the girls and some guys directed at him.

"Sorry I haven't been with you, is just all these people keep popping up." Cloud smiled apologetically.

"It's fine, I was just chatting with Tifa." Leon motioned over to Tifa, who looked up and smiled at them, before going back to work.

"Well, can't have that! Come on! It's a party, right?" Cloud grinned, pulling Leon up from his seat. Leon stumbled and fell into Cloud's arms.

"And here I thought you didn't like me." Cloud smirked, causing Leon to once again flush.

"WHOA! There pal! Paws of him!" Sora walked over and pushed Cloud and Leon apart. Cloud raised and eyebrow and looked down at Sora.

"Little brothers, come on." Leon sighed and pulled Sora back. Cloud chuckled.

"It's fine, it's a package deal, I understand and I don't mind at all." Cloud smiled sincerely. Sora watched Cloud, calculatingly.

"Come on, leave them alone." Riku came up and took a protesting Sora away.

"Let's enjoy the party?" Cloud offered his hand to Leon, who gladly took it.

"Let's." Leon followed Cloud to the dance floor, ignoring the glares and just focusing on Cloud, it was all that mattered.

……….

The End…

…………..

Well, see….Cloud as a dog? Hahaha….hilarious dude, but he does have the whole wolf deal going on there….so whatever….that is the only reason I gave him the dog song….besides….i just see him being more of that type of guy than Leon…Leon is more of the straight A, perfect school boy as proven in the game….who I would love to meet…sigh…anyways….of to study!! ta! Luv ya!

……………..

He's a Tramp Lady and the Tramp

What a dog!

What a dog!

He's a tramp

But they love him

Breaks a new heart every day

He's a tramp

They adore him

And I only hope he'll stay that way

He's a tramp

He's a scoundrel

He's a rounder

He's a cad

He's a tramp

But I love him

Yes, and even I have got it pretty bad

You can never tell when he'll show up

He gives you plenty of trouble

I guess he's just a no-'count pup

But I wish that he were double

He's a tramp

He's a rover

And there's nothing more to say

If he's a tramp he's a good one

And I wish that I could travel his way

Wish that I could travel his way

Wish that I could travel his way


	23. Once Upon Another Dream CL

Well, it has been ages since I last updated this! I am so sorry for that! After a while, it becomes a bit harder and harder with songs...sorry! really! did not mean just abandoned this! and i haven't! i just haven't gotten a lot of time for this ones! TT  
I do not own KH, FF, or the songs! alrighty!

Jyou: Fani would like to apologize for the long wait!

Davis: She would also like to say that she hopes she has not lost any readers!

Jyou: Also that she hopes people review!

Davis: Now, onto the story!!  
Yes!  
...  
Title: Once Upon Another Dream  
Pairing: Cleon  
Warnings: none  
Summary: A relationship needs a lot of things for it work. Jealousy and insecurity can crumble a relationship, but will the boys let it die, or will their relationship shine?  
...  
Author Notes: Alright! this is for SAW, who wanted this song! so here it is! with a Cleon! Enjoy!  
...

One Upon Another Dream  
...

Love could make many people different things. However, love is never easy. There are obstacles that one needs to overcome, but if one finds love and it is good, don't let it slip away…..and no matter what, try your best to make it work…

……………………………..

Leon snorted at that, tossing the book away. Of course he was going to pay attention to what a book told him about love. What did a book know about love? Besides, love was different for every one, right? Leon sneered, making his way over to the window, needing some fresh air.

There was a slamming sound downstairs, meaning Cloud was home. Leon did not turn as the door to their room was opened, letting Cloud in. Cloud did not say anything. All he did was take his jacket and shoes off, sitting on the bed.

"How was it at the Market Place?" Leon asked, knowing very well that Sephiroth was still out there and that Cloud would not stop searching until he found him. It was a bit obsessive, but nothing could divert Cloud from his goal. Sometimes, Leon forgot he even had a relationship with Cloud, since Cloud was always out looking for the silver haired fiend. Leon at times wanted to kill Sephiroth himself, just for taking Cloud from him. Leon tried to shy away from those thoughts, not wanting to act all jealous. He did not think that would bode well for their already straining relationship.

"Hn, no show." Cloud answered simply. Leon nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. Cloud would need to keep going out and searching for Sephiroth. At times, Leon was afraid he would find him but some other times he prayed to Hyne that Cloud would find him and defeat him. May be then they would have a rather normal, well as normal as they could get it, relationship.

Leon sighed and leaned against the window. He so wanted a normal relationship, but theirs was anything but. It was normal that they did not have a normal relationship. It was them, for heaven sakes, they were not normal. Leon still wished that Cloud would stay around a bit longer. He wanted to talk to Cloud, have a decent conversation with him. Not have Sephiroth come up into the conversation every five minutes. Leon was beginning to think that Cloud had something with Sephiroth that he was not telling.

"The girls were beginning to worry, Cloud. You were gone longer than usual." Leon muttered, knowing very well that Cloud heard him. That was the way Leon said he was worried.

Cloud frowned, resting back on the bed, head turned to look at Leon. He was silent for a few minutes, before answering.

"My cell phone lost battery." He grumbled, standing up and making his way over to Leon.

Leon knew that that was Cloud apologizing for worrying Leon. Leon sighed in relief, body relaxing as finally the stress and worry took its toll.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Until after your birthday. I promise." Leon leaned back against Cloud as he wrapped his arms around Leon's waist. Leon smiled, sure they did not have a normal relationship, but it was a relationship nonetheless. Besides, his birthday was ten months from now, and that was a long time.

………………………..

"Hey! You two!" Aerith called up to them.

"Wake up!" Yuffie hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

Leon groaned, rolling over and sitting up. Cloud muttered some incoherent thing before pulling Leon closer by his waist. Leon chuckled, pushing Cloud back, gently. This was the only time they ever acted like a normal couple. Early in the morning, when every one was in their little world, leaving Leon and Cloud by themselves, was when they actually showed their affections.

"Wake up sleepy head." Leon muttered, bending down to place a soft kiss on Cloud's forehead.

"Hmmm." Cloud's eyes opened up, still hazy and glazed with sleep. Leon sighed and stood up, stretching his arms behind his back.

"Those girls make me regret coming back." Cloud grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes in a way that Leon could not help but think it cute.

"Oh? So you wish you were not here then?" Leon asked, questioned laced with hurt.

"You are the only thing that keeps me here." Cloud sighed, standing up and walking over to Leon. Leon understood, but it had still hurt but then again, Cloud had never been good with words, neither had Leon.

"Oh, so now I'm a thing?" Leon asked, tone laced with amusement, hoping to lighten things up.

"Hmm, MY thing." Cloud answered, eyes twinkling with amusement as he wrapped his arms around Leon's waist. Leon chuckled.

"Come on, Aerith wants us to pick some things for her."

"Since I'm staying here, may be I should open my delivery agency again." Cloud muttered thoughtfully.

"Sounds good, more money so we can get our own place." Leon shrugged.

…………………………..

"Hey, you two!" Tifa came out of the kitchen, a towel in her hands.

"Morning." Leon greeted her while Cloud just nodded in recognition.

"Finally, sleepy heads!" Yuffie grinned, hands on her hips and a big grin on her face.

"Shouldn't you girls be off working?" Leon asked, looking at them expectantly.

"You know I open up later in the evening." Tifa shrugged.

"I enter late today since I have to be there for the shipment." Yuffie giggled merrily.

"You two, boys, on the other hand have some work to do." Aerith came into the house, cleaning her hands on her apron.

"We know, we need to get some things at the market for ya." Leon grumbled. He had taken some time off reconstruction but he was working anyhow.

"Here, take this! And please try to hurry." Aerith gave Cloud a list.

……………………………

"Cloud, give me the list." Leon asked Cloud, raising his hand up to Cloud to get the list.

"What?! It says it on the list!" Cloud huffed, giving the list to Leon. Leon rolled his eyes and read the list.

"Its Gardenias Cloud." Leon smirked, looking back at the flowers and checking them.

"Whatever, how do you get an 'a' from that? It looks more like an 'o'." Cloud huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, Cloud. Just get the flowers." Leon pushed the flowers to Cloud, before turning back around to get the other flowers. Something made him look up. There stood a lady, with long, black hair. She had a soft, endearing smile as she bent down to pet her dog. She wore black jeans, with a matching black top and a light blue sweater. Leon frowned, his heart going up to his throat. He didn't know why, but something about her just…seemed….so familiar……

"Leon?"

Leon just couldn't quite remember from where exactly.

"Leon?"

He couldn't possible know her, could he?

"Leon!!" Cloud snapped Leon out of his stupor. Leon shook his head and looked at a now pissed of Cloud.

"What?" Leon looked at Cloud, confused.

"The flowers?" Cloud responded coldly.

"Now what's got you all wound up?" Leon scoffed, clearly not seeing what would cause Cloud to get all-mad.

"Nothing, just get the flowers already." Cloud hissed.

"It's something if you are glaring at me!" Leon snapped, annoyed.

"Its nothing!" Cloud snapped back, getting more irritated.

"You do know I can't help if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!!!! You know what, forget it." Cloud pushed the flowers to Leon, before storming off. Leon wanted to throw the pot at Cloud, but it would not solve anything. He'll feel better, but it'll probably make things worst. He turned around and saw the lady looking at him, before turning and leaving with her dog. Leon sighed and paid for the flowers, before heading back home. Things had started good in the morning.

……………………………..

"Hey, Aerith, here are your flowers." Leon grumbled, walking in and putting them on the counter.

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa asked, curiously.

"Beats me. I'm going to my room." Leon snapped, clearly pissed off, storming off to his room.

"Well, how much you want to bet they got into an argument." Yuffie walked in, eating an apple.

"At least they did not get into a huge fight." Aerith sighed, knowing very well that if they had gotten into a major fight, Leon would be outside taking out his anger by training. He was right now, in his bedroom, reading. That was good; it meant that it was just some minor disagreement.

"I just hope it does not get worst." Tifa shot a look towards Leon's room.

……………………………

Leon growled and picked up a book from the desk. He was still annoyed, angry that Cloud did not talk to him. Cloud never talked to him. Sometimes, Leon thought that Cloud finally was opening up, only to have him close up again. Cloud would push him away, and it drove Leon crazy. Leon was trying to be constant, to talk to Cloud and communicate what he was feeling. The girls said it would help the relationship, but it did nothing if it was only Leon trying. He knew it was hard for Cloud but still; sometimes it did not even look like he was trying. Leon looked back down at the book he had picked, before frowning and tossing it aside.

It is a miracle, you have to believe it will come true, that is how it works…..right…next book……aliens? Nope…..karma? no way was he going there……Harry Potter? Not quite what he was looking for. Fellowship?? Well, it has action in it, sure why not.

………………………………………

Cloud sighed as he made his way into the house. He shouldn't have reacted like that, but he couldn't help it. He was afraid Leon would leave him. Why would Leon want to stay with him? Cloud was a disaster. He had all this issues, it was a wonder that Leon had stuck with his so long, but it wouldn't last. Things never lasted long for him. Cloud quietly made his way to the kitchen, eyes immediately falling upon Leon, who was sitting on the chair, head pillowed on his arms on the table. There was a plate with the already cold food. Cloud couldn't help but smile fondly as he walked over to Leon. Leon had stayed up to wait for him. Cloud was stupid, Leon wouldn't go this far if he didn't plan on staying with Cloud. Shaking his head, Cloud picked up Leon as gently as possible, so as to not wake him up. Leon shifted, moving closer to the warmth, but he did not wake up. Cloud walked to their room, placing Leon down and tucking him in, before getting himself under the covers as well.

………………………………………..

Leon smiled softly as he looked at Cloud, sleeping peacefully. He did not know when Cloud came in, but he knew Cloud had brought him up to their room. Leon was unsure of what went in Cloud's head. He had to guess and hope that he was on the right track. Leon ran his hand through Cloud's hair, enjoying the silky softness. Things will work out….

………………………………………..

Leon sighed as he trudged home, arms full of groceries. He hated going grocery shopping at times. There were so many people in line, and they could be so rude. Leon was not that far behind in the rude department, but seriously, those had been his chocolates! He had gotten to them first! And why should he let people cut in front of him? No way was he allowing that, so yes, may be grocery shopping could go smoother if Leon allowed the people their way, but Leon was no push over. At least….with some things….Leon sighed once again.

Cloud had been getting very tense over the course of a week. He would snap and storm off moodily. Leon did not know what was going on with him. He couldn't figure it out. Every time he tried, they would end up fighting. Leon was unsure of what to do anymore.

"Angel!" Leon stopped in his tracks, when all of the sudden he lost his balance and he fell back, groceries flying all over the place.

"I'm so sorry!"

Leon blinked as he stared into the eyes of a happy dog. He looked up to see the owner running towards him, a worried look on her face.

"So sorry!" She stopped next to him and got the dog off.

"I'm fine." Leon waved the apology off, standing up and dusting himself off. He looked at her, noticing she was the lady he'd seen around for the whole week.

"Still, I need to get him a new leash." She sighed, petting her dog.

"Do I know you?" Leon just had to ask. She looked up at him, smiling a bit melancholically.

"….No…..you don't." Leon frowned at that answer, he was sure he knew her.

"Here, let me help you with the groceries." She began picking the food of the floor and into the bags. Leon nodded and began collecting everything.

"My name is Rini." She introduced herself after getting all the food into the bags. Leon was going to introduce himself but a growl stopped him.

"So, this is why you were taking long."

Leon turned around to see Cloud standing there, glaring angrily at him.

"Cloud!" Leon knew that look, and it meant Cloud was beyond pissed. He only seen that look twice, before this.

"I'll leave you two alone." Cloud said in a monotone voice, turning around and beginning to walk. It clicked in Leon's head, that Cloud was jealous.

"Cloud, wait! It's not like that!" Leon ran after him while Rini just looked worriedly after the two.

"It isn't?" Cloud asked coolly, his pace never once slowing.

"No! Of course not! How can you even think that!" Leon snapped, rushing to cut off Cloud, balancing the groceries as best as he could.

"I've seen you, Leon! No need to hide it!" Cloud snarled, eyes blazing with anger and pain.

"I haven't done anything!" Leon cried out exasperated.

"Then why do you look at her, ALL the time! I've seen you, Leon! You are always looking at her, and you get this far away look!" Cloud gave a low growl, pushing Leon away and storming off. Leon found himself stumbling back, falling once again to the pavement. The food was sprawled all over but Leon was not thinking about the groceries. He was in too much pain to care. He shot a wounded look at the direction that Cloud left, unable to believe that Cloud would think he would cheat on him.

………………………………….

Leon made his way to the counter, placing the bruised up bags on it. He sighed and began to take the food out, the eggs were no use, some of the fruits were a bit smaller then usual, and the bread for sure was half its size.

"I was beginning to worry." Aerith came into the kitchen and smiled at Leon. The smile soon turned into a frown as she took notice of Leon.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Aerith asked, worriedly, walking over to Leon, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Nothing." Leon muttered, voice toneless as he just kept on taking the foods out. Aerith wanted to ask more but the sounds of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs stopped her. Cloud was walking down the stairs with blankets and pillows, arranging them on the sofa. Leon just walked out of the house. Aerith looked at Leon, helplessly.

………………………………………….

Leon made his way up the stairs, as quietly as possible. Cloud was sleeping on the sofa, and Leon hoped it was just a one-night thing. Cloud would get over it and realize that Leon cared for him too much to ever leave him, willingly. Their relationship was not the best, not perfect, hasn't even been on for that long, but Leon was sure that it would kill him to have Cloud walk out on him. Leon crawled under the covers, nuzzling into the pillow. He couldn't help but smile, realizing that Cloud had taken Leon's pillow. It was a sign, wasn't it? Things would work out…..

…………………………………………

Leon grumbled as he moved his scrambled eggs around his plate.

"Stop playing with your food." Tifa snapped, getting annoyed. Leon didn't say anything, he just kept on playing with his eggs.

"Leon, you have to eat something." Aerith said a bit more kindly.

"Cloud is not here." Leon muttered, glancing over at the seat where Cloud would normally seat.

"Leon." Aerith sighed, unsure of what to say to that.

"He hasn't been in the house at all! Where does he go?!" Leon growled, stabbing his eggs with his fork.

"Leon, this has been going on for a month now. What exactly is going on?" Tifa frowned, eyeing Leon warily.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him with some girl I barely met." Leon sneered, fork make a screeching noise as Leon forced the fork across the plate.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Aerith winced at the sound.

"How can I? He always leaves and comes back late at night! And I have no idea where he goes!" Leon snarled. Tifa plucked the fork from Leon's hand, having had enough of the screeching noise.

"Leon, breath. Cloud is very insecure, he just needs time." Tifa explained.

"It has been a month already!!" Leon snarled, standing up and storming to his room. Tifa and Aerith looked at each other.

……………………………….

Leon found himself pacing in the living room. The girls had announced they were going to sing at the Ball King Mickey was holding. Leon was waiting for Cloud to get home, because the girls had made Leon the messenger. It was his job to tell Cloud about the ball. Leon had even drank three cups of coffee, just to keep himself awake.

He was even beginning to doubt that Cloud even came home anymore, until he heard the jingling of keys and the door opening. He felt himself relax, even when he hadn't been aware he had been so tensed. The waiting had actually been the easy part, now this confrontation will be a challenge. It will be a challenge not to kill the stupid blond, that is.

"Leon?" Cloud looked at Leon surprised to see him awake and in the living room.

"Cloud, we need to talk." Leon began, before mentally slapping himself as he saw Cloud flinch.

"The girls wanted me to tell you something." Leon hastily added, but Cloud was already on the defense, eyes hiding anything that Cloud was feeling.

"What is it?" Cloud snapped.

"King Mickey is holding up a Ball at the castle. The girls are going to be singing." Leon informed Cloud. A flash of happiness passed Cloud's face, before it went back to its stony façade.

"Is that all?" Cloud asked, coolly.

"Well, are we going to go?" Leon frowned, trying his best to keep any hope from showing in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to take your girlfriend?" Cloud hissed.

"She is not my girlfriend! I do not even know her!" Leon snapped.

"Yeah right. Why should I believe you, when I'm not even around!"

"Well may be if you stayed around more!"

"Are you saying it is my fault!?" Cloud cried out, outraged.

"One, there is nothing going on, so nothing is your fault. And if there was, YES! It would be your fault!" Leon growled, eyes locked with Cloud's in a heated glare.

"Where you ever going to tell me about her?"

"There is nothing to tell! Why can't you understand that!?" Leon cried out, desperately.

"I should have known you would leave me as well." Cloud turned around, making his way to the door. Leon was having none of it and grabbed Cloud's arm.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Leon snarled.

"This is over." Cloud stated, immediately causing Leon to freeze. Cloud took his chance and walked out into the night. Leon stood there, rooted to his spot. Cloud did not mean it….he could not have…..

………………………………….

"Hey! Come on Leon!" Yuffie took Leon's arm and pulled him along. Leon rarely talked, rarely ate, and rarely did anything anymore. This worried Yuffie, and it pained her to see Leon so lifeless. Cloud was either outside the house or locked up in the room most of the time.

"We don't want to be late." Aerith tried her best to smile for every one. She grabbed her emerald bag, which matched her emerald, spaghetti strip dress.

"Hey, Cloud! Hope you catch up to us at the dance, okay?" Tifa called out, through the door. She sighed, holding her red dress up a bit as she made her way down the stairs.

"Are we ready?" She looked at Leon, but Leon just nodded, weakly, eyes boring lifelessly into the ground.

Those boys, Tifa shook her head.

……………………………………..

Leon leaned back against the wall, looking at the happy couples. He wasn't sure why he agreed to come along, it just made him feel worst. However, the girls were really happy and he did not want to ruin their day. He looked around when all of the sudden, in the far corner of the room, a flash of white made him look over. It was that lady, Rini. He did not know she would be there. He wish he could blame all his problems on her, but he couldn't. It was not her fault, not her fault at all.

"Okay! Now, we have this beautiful girls making their debut!" King Mickey introduced the girls. Leon smiled, cheering along with the crowd.

"We want to dedicate this song to our two sexy boys!" Yuffie began, taking up the microphone.

"They are having some problems right now, but we know they'll get over it." Aerith took her microphone as well.

"Because they are meant to be! and because….." Tifa grinned, taking up the last microphone and looking at the other two, grinning.

………………………………………

"Once upon a time there was a princess…" Aerith stepped up, voice resounding through the hall, as every one remained quiet.  
"She got cast under a magical spell…." Yuffie stepped up as well.

…..

Leon looked on, beaming with pride and embarrassment. He knew they were talking about Cloud and him. Others did not know that though, so that was good.  
…  
"I know you…." Tifa began to sing as the music softly became louder.  
"I danced with you once upon a dream."  
"I know you…." Aerith smiled, looking around the crowd.  
"I danced with you once upon a dream."  
"I know you…" Yuffie winked at every one, as slowly people began to move with the music.  
"I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)"  
"I know you…." The three of them joined in together.  
"The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me."

……………………………………….

"Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom" Yuffie began, head and hands moving with the rhythm.  
"A beautiful princess fell into a long deep sleep." Aerith's voice rose melodically, eyes zoning in on Leon. Leon just smiled and nodded in recognition.  
("I've been dreaming about you." Tifa muttered, breathlessly.)

……………………

Cloud groaned as he laid back on the bed, hugging Leon's pillow tightly to himself. The radio was playing song after songs, that did nothing to alleviate his pain. He glared at the stupid radio as a familiar song was played. He knew the girls were singing that song. It just made him think of the Ball. Where Leon was, right now, probably with that raven haired girl.

However, Cloud couldn't help but remember his moments with Leon as he listened to the song.

………………………….  
"Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her."  
"So he could tell her how lovely she is…."  
…………………………

_Cloud smiled softly, eyes landing on Leon's sleeping form. Cloud shook his head, a frown marring his features. He's only been gone for a week, and Leon was already outdoing himself. He walked over, immediately noticing the dark circles under Leon's eyes as well as the sharpness and paleness of Leon's cheeks. _

"_You need to take better care of yourself." Cloud whispered, squatting down next to Leon, hand gently running through Leon's hair. Leon muttered some incoherent thing._

"_Wake up, sleeping beauty. Time for you to go to bed." Cloud muttered, shaking him gently. Leon just fidgeted, before falling back into deep slumber. Cloud raised an eyebrow, before gently tugging on Leon's hair. Leon groaned, tiredly swatting Cloud's hand. _

"_Hmm…m'ired…" Leon muttered. Cloud leaned over Leon, pressing his lips to Leon's. Slowly but surely, Leon responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck._

"_Hey, sleeping beauty." Cloud pulled back, looking into glazed silver eyes. _

"_You're back…." Leon muttered, a lazy yet happy smile played on his lips. _

"_Yes, and you need to go to bed." Cloud pointed out, pulling back. Leon groaned, looking up at the stairs. Cloud chuckled, before taking Leon into his arms and up to the room._

…………………………  
("Wake me up.")  
…………………………

Leon looked over and realized that Rini was looking at him. He smiled sadly at her. She smiled back, making her way over to him.

……………………….  
"I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true"

…………………………

Cloud sighed, rolling off the bed and standing up, walking over to the window. He wanted so much to go the dance, but what would he do if he saw Leon with her? He hadn't seen them really together. It hurt to think it, he was sure it would hurt three times as much if he saw them together. There was that chance that Leon was by himself. There was a chance he was over reacting. May be he was worth loving, may be this was his chance of being happy. Did he dare take that chance? Did he dare to have his heart broken once again?

…………………………  
"That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream"

……………………….

"_Cloud, I swear next time you do something as stupid as this!" Leon snapped as he tightened the bandages around Cloud's middle section. Cloud hissed in pain. _

"_That is what you get for trying to get yourself killed." Leon snarled glaring at Cloud, before he softened up. Leon lessened his hold on the bandages and began to massage Cloud's stomach. _

"_Just, don't scare me like that." Leon muttered, finishing with the bandages and sitting back. Cloud winced, touching his stomach. _

"_I know, I didn't mean to scare you. I'll be careful next time." Cloud vowed, hand outstretched, looking hopefully at Leon. Leon sighed and took Cloud's hand, allowing himself to be pulled into Cloud's arms. _

"_You are too good for me." Cloud muttered, as he held Leon in his arms._

"_I know I am, but only for you." Leon grinned, pulling slightly back and kissing Cloud. Cloud laughed softly._

………………………..

("Wake up me Prince Charming  
I've been dreaming about  
Wake me up Prince Charming  
Make my dreams come true")

…………………………

Leon looked at Rini perplexed. She smiled gently at him, before taking his hand and dragging him into the dance floor. Leon flushed, looking at the dancing couples. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. Leon let himself smile. However he could not stop himself from looking over at the door, hoping that Cloud would walk in any minute. He wanted Cloud, no one else.

……………………………..  
"Once upon a dream.  
I know you ………..  
I know you ………….  
I know you ……..  
I know you …………  
The princes is waiting"

………………………

Cloud looked at the radio, before looking back out the window. He frowned, before turning around and rushing to his closet. There was still time, Cloud knew it. There had to be. He couldn't let his worries and doubts get in the way of his relationship. Leon was too important to him for him to just let him go like that. Cloud couldn't do that; he'd share too much with Leon.

Cloud found himself snatching his coat as he rushed out, keys in hand. He stopped for a few minutes to calm down. He looked up at the moon and took a deep breath. This was the start of something new, of a big change.

…………………  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you

………………………..

Leon sighed as gently pushed her away before pulling her back towards him. He looked up once again, but this time he froze. His heart sped up as the one person he was waiting for the whole night walked calmly into the room.

Cloud hesitated for a few seconds outside the room, before mustering his strength and walking in. He looked around, his eyes finally meeting with familiar silver eyes.

"I'm sorry." Leon excused himself from Rini, eyes never once moving away from Cloud. He walked, around people as Cloud walked towards him as well.

"Dance with me?" Cloud asked, hand outstretched, looking hopefully at Leon. Leon just smiled and allowed himself to be pulled in.

……………………..

"The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me." Leon muttered, looking at Cloud.  
"Yet I know it's true," Leon squeezed Cloud's hand.  
"That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)" Cloud smiled softly, his eyes shone bright.  
"I know you." Cloud muttered, pulling Leon even closer.  
"I know what you'll do" Leon chuckled.  
"You'll love me at once" Cloud quirked an eyebrow.  
"The way you did once upon a dream…" Leon shook his head and kissed Cloud on the cheek.  
…………………………..

…………………………..  
"I know you." Yuffie elbowed Tifa and motioned to the boys.  
"I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)." Tifa smirked smugly.  
"I know you." Aerith smiled softly, happy her boys had gotten back together.  
"The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me." They looked at each other and sag the last two lines in unison.  
"Yet I know it's true..."

………………………………

Leon smiled as they stopped along with the music. All of the sudden fireworks went up into the sky. Leon felt a sudden sense of déjà vu, as he looked at Cloud smiling up at the fireworks. In the background, Leon saw Rini. She was smiling brightly, raising her index finger and winking. All of the sudden, a memory flash in his mind but Rini was gone in that flash.

"Leon?" Cloud looked at Leon, eyebrow raised. Leon shook his head, smiling sincerely and wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders, resting his head on Cloud's shoulder.

"My birthday is on its way." Leon spoke softly, remembering what Cloud had promised.

"Hmm, I know. I never said which birthday." Cloud chuckled, joined in by Leon's laughter.

They were together, they were not a normal couple, but they had each other.

...  
The End...  
...

Well, what do ya'll think? Is it alright?! I hope so! It was a pain because it was just so long! review! and tell me waht you thought!

**NO SECRETS LYRICS**

**"Once Upon Another Dream"**

_[Speaking_  
Once upon a time there was a princess. _[echoes_  
She got cast under a magical spell

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me

Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom  
A beautiful princess fell into a long deep sleep  
(I've been dreaming about you)

Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her  
So he could tell her how lovely she is

(Wake me up)

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

(Wake up me Prince Charming  
I've been dreaming about  
Wake me up Prince Charming  
Make my dreams come true)

Once upon a dream

I know you  
I know you  
I know you  
I know you  
The princes is waiting

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true...


	24. Reflecting CL

Alright! I really don't know what is to happen with this! been getting all worked up! and dunno! don't have my usual KH inspiration! but I will add more...soon...hopefully...   
Umm, i just want to say that this is for SAW!  
And umm...i like this one for some reason...hope you enjoy!

* * *

Title: Reflecting  
Warnings: umm...slash...  
Pairing: Cleon  
Summary: Memories suddenly resurface and old pains come to the surface. Sometimes, you realize that they don't really know you, but you notice that someone knows you better than you do.  
Notes: this one was hard...but i think it turned out alright...and for her behavior...well, it is normal for someone to be frustrated and hurt...so yeah...enjoy!

* * *

Heartbreak is inevitable, I am sure of it. There are times when things are just bad, where things go horrible, when nothing goes right, and you want to die then and there. The problem is, that for me, that consisted of most of my life. Somehow, my life ended up being a living hell for a better part of what? Nine years and still counting. Since you died, since every one died, my life seems to have no meaning. Sure I have things to do. I am trying to rebuild Radiant Garden and there are many people who I am helping. However, this does not really help me sleep at night…..it does not fill the emptiness…..it does not mend my broken heart.

I believe I'm getting better though…..I think it is the kiddo's influence, that is why I feel lighter now a days. Sora is such a nice kid, and he has so much potential. I can't help but worry about him, though. He is always out, fighting and going through dangerous journeys. I know we've been through a lot as well, or I mean, we went through a lot before. He is so young, though….and I know I'm probably crazy for talking to you like this…and probably crazier for asking this of you, but take care of him. Watch over him and make sure he stays safe, for me, okay?

Well, I have to get going, before the girls become all psycho. I really don't want to go back, because he'll be there…..I did not believe I could ever fall for anyone…that was not you, Rin…..now I stand here, afraid to go back because my stomach will flutter and my heart will break….but….I am just digressing……I miss you….and you still hold a place in my heart….I'll try to visit you more often….I'll be back soon……

…………………………..

Leon sighed as he walked away from the tree, making his way back. It was one of the only trees left from before. He remembered when he used to play under it, but it was just a memory….a far away memory….He's been coming here, weekly…or at least tried to. He talks to her, to his fallen angel. Rinoa Heartily, the one who changed his world…..he felt connected to her when he was under the tree, and he felt a peace he usually never had. He sighed as he trudged back home….back to his nightmares.

………………………………………

Cloud sighed as he leaned back on the sofa, looking over at the TV. Yuffie was sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the TV. Tifa was laying her head on Cloud's lap while Aerith sat on the chair.

Cloud sighed as he looked at the TV, bored to death. Fine, the movie was alright, he was just not in the mood for it. He kept glancing over to the door. It was getting dark and Leon had yet to be back from wherever it was that he went. Cloud knew that Leon was a big boy and he could easily take care of himself; however, he could not help but feel a small twinge in his heart.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked down at Tifa.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, eyes shining with worry. Cloud nodded, looking back at the TV. He heard Tifa sigh sadly, before turning back to the TV. Cloud felt guilty, but he did not feel the same way as Tifa did. The sound of the door opening and closing alarmed every one that Leon was home. Yuffie was up and bouncing over to Leon before he even made into the living room.

"Yuffie." Leon sighed as he walked in with a hanging Yuffie on his arm.

"You took a long time! Squally! We were all beginning to worry!" She scoffed. Leon sighed, and gently pushed her away.

"I was just taking a walk, but I'll make sure to take my cell phone and call next time." Leon looked down at Yuffie, and quirked a smile. Cloud felt himself tense up, eyes immediately glaring at the young ninja. Yuffie grinned and bounced back to her place in front of the television. Cloud met Leon's stare and motioned for Leon to come and join them. Leon frowned, eyes moving down to look at Tifa, laying on Cloud's lap. Leon looked back at Cloud and shook his head; Cloud couldn't do anything because Leon was already turning away.

"I'm tired, I'm going to my room." Leon called out, walking out and up to his room. Cloud watched as Leon walked out, longingly.

……………………………….

Love is painful. I've realized that like about what? Four times? Or is it three? Can't really count him, can I? I've had this feelings…..I've felt so many different things…..With you….I was strong and courageous! I was a SOLDIER, and yet I was still that village boy, naïve and innocent. You understood me, and I understood you. Yet, your heart really belonged to someone, someone who I could never blame….someone who one day stole my heart as well….at first, before I met her, I disliked her, maybe even hated her, because I knew that in those times when you looked out in the sky, eyes glazed, you were thinking of her.

Once I met her, though….I looked into her emerald eyes, and I understood why you loved her as much as you did….she was an angel…..but those two loves were different…..you were my best guy friend…my first….she….she was loveable by every one….kind of like my mom…but don't tell her I said that….and now….my best friend…since childhood, the one person who I never want to hurt, is the one I'm hurting every day….and I cannot do anything about it…well, sure I can lie to her, but she'll know, because she knows everything……I thought I loved her, but I realized….she is just a sister….nothing more and nothing less…..

I found someone….Zack….I found someone….well, you already know that…of course you do…but still…I want to tell you…..I need to tell someone…..He….He makes me want….He makes me need….he's just like me…Zack, in need of something, lost in a whirlwind of pain and confusion….and he's handsome….well, no, he's drop dead gorgeous, with beautiful timber gray eyes and chocolate locks……I just…..I'm not sure what to do….there is Tifa, and I don't want to hurt her….but I can't loose him….I can't….

………………………………..

Cloud sighed as he looked at the rising sun. He couldn't sleep the whole night. His blue green eyes looked out in the sky. It was not going to be long before every one woke up to start the morning routine. He could already hear Aerith start breakfast. Yuffie's alarm clock was ringing, which would keep ringing for a total of ten minutes before she woke up. Leon would wake up five minutes after the alarm clock had stopped ringing. Tifa would be the last to wake up. Cloud sighed, shooting one last look outside, before getting ready to start the day.

………………………………

………………………………

"I said no!" Leon snapped, glaring down at the small ninja.

"Why not?!" Yuffie scoffed.

"Because I don't want to, simple as that, Yuffie." Leon snarled.

"But, but! It's my birthday!" Yuffie cried out.

"I know! But we can't rest, not until we have security measures up! You know that!" Leon snapped, agitatedly.

"Forget You!!" Yuffie snarled, rushing off.

"YUFFIE!!" Leon called out. He sighed, leaning back on the computer. He was going to get chewed up by every one once he went back home. He knew he was.

"I could always stay here and finish every thing up." Leon mumbled to himself. If he finished every thing there, than he could tell Yuffie that she could have her party. Every one would still hate him, but at least Yuffie would be happy. Leon sighed, looking down at the computer and resuming his work.

_What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say….._

Leon sighed and picked up his cell phone.

"Yes?" Leon was expecting it to be one of the girls, but to his surprise, it was not.

"LEON!!"

Leon couldn't help the big smile that spread on his face.

"Sora, how did you get my number?" Leon asked, amused.

"I am the Keyblade Master! I know every thing! Besides, Cloud gave me every one's number last time I saw him at the Coliseum."

"What do I owe the call to, then?" Leon chuckled.

"Just telling you that I'm about to arrive in a few minutes and I'm bringing friends! So see you in a few minutes!"

Leon looked at his phone with shock, Sora had hung up on him and he was coming. Leon turned around and took off.

………………………………….

Leon found himself colliding against something before falling back.

"Leon!" Leon looked up to come face to face with Cloud.

"Cloud!" Leon exclaimed surprised.

"Sora called you to?" Cloud raised his phone.

"Yeah." Leon chuckled, getting up and dusting his pants off. It didn't last long for all of the sudden, Leon fell into Cloud's arms. Leon gasped as arms wrapped around his waist and around his shoulders.

"LEON!!"

"Sora." Cloud chuckled as he looked at the two brunettes in his arms. Leon looked down, his arms holding onto Cloud's arms for support. His timber gray eyes met sparkling blue.

"Sora." Leon said, amusement lacing his voice.

"Leon. Cloud." Sora grinned, looking innocently up at them for a few seconds, before pulling away. Leon looked up, noticing how close his face was to Cloud's.

"Thanks for catching me." Leon muttered, cheeks tinged a light pink, as he pulled away from Cloud.

"Hey, Sora! Wait up!" A voice called out. The blond and the brunettes turned around and looked at the upcoming group.

"Hey! You guys! I want you to meet Leon and Cloud! Riku and Kairi, you two remember the two?" Riku and Kairi nodded, greeting the two.

"Guys, this is Leon and Cloud. Leon and Cloud, this is Hayner, Pence, Olette and Seifer." Cloud nodded at them, recognizing them. Leon was just looking at Seifer, frozen in his place.

"Leon?" Cloud noticed how pale Leon had turned. Leon just kept looking at Seifer, making Seifer uncomfortable. Seifer's emerald eyes bore into Leon's silver eyes.

"Seifer Almasy?" Leon's voice was strained. Seifer frowned, before his eyes widened as they caught on to the scar on Leon's face.

"Squall Leonhart." Seifer muttered, as recognition flashed in his eyes.

"It seems you still suffer from a lack of color." Seifer's lips quirked up into a grin.

"This coming from a guy who has no fashion sense?" Leon smiled, a bit pained.

"You two know each other?" Sora looked at the two with surprise.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Seifer grumbled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Cloud frowned as he looked from Seifer to Leon.

"Well, I say we get a moving!" Sora grinned, sprinting off. Every one else just shook their heads and followed at a leisure pace.

……………………………………..

Leon sighed as he found himself looking into the angry faces of Tifa and Aerith.

Yuffie had taken Sora and the rest to their quarters. Sora had been ecstatic to see Radiant Garden up and running. There was already so much done, the Bailey had few signs that a fight had gone there. More people were seen outside in the marketplace and houses looked more lively. Leon was proud to say that Radiant Garden was looking great. Heartless still roamed the streets but not for long, and if he managed to finish with some computer installments, they won't have to worry about them that much anymore.

It was refreshing to see Sora and the others, especially Seifer. He never thought he'd see the annoying blond again. Apparently, he wasn't the only that suffered from guilt. He had a nice talk with Seifer, with just small teasing. He hadn't had such an actual serious talk since, well, since Seifer had come to him for girl advice. He was happy, to know someone was alive, giving him hope of the others. Now he had to suffer through the girls' anger.

Cloud leaned against the doorway, looking at Leon. He knew that Leon did not mean to be mean, it was just that he wanted to have things ready so nothing went wrong anymore. That way they could have more leisure time. Something that every one needed. After that Seifer left, of course. Cloud did not want Leon to spend any more time with him. Cloud knew he was being stupid, and that they were just friends; however, Leon never smiled at him or laughed with him like that. Leon was always quiet and rather reclusive around him, with all of them actually. Cloud hoped Leon would open up to him if he opened up first. That was how Cloud realized that it was not that easy after all, and he did not blame Leon for being so silent. After that realization, there seemed to be an understanding between Leon and him.

"Will it kill you to take a day off?" Tifa started, glaring at Leon.

"Yuffie was really looking forward to a party." Aerith sighed.

"I do not know, it may just do that." Leon scowled, arms folding in front of his chest.

"You can't be serious!" Tifa huffed, arms folding in front of her chest.

"Look, if we get every thing done-"

"Just ONE day Leon!" Tifa cut in, not allowing Leon to finish.

"I already decided, and nothing you say will change my mind." Leon hissed.

"Look, just a small get together. Please, for Yuffie." Aerith pleaded.

"No, let him be Aerith. Leon only thinks about himself." Tifa snarled.

"Myself?! I'm the one who always thinks about Radiant Garden and its people!" Leon snarled.

"Oh please! Here I just thought you were being antisocial!" Tifa growled, glaring down at Leon.

"Look, if you have a problem with me, you can leave. I'm not forcing you to stay here, now am I?" Leon drawled, pissed of at Tifa's attitude.

"Oh yes, because Ice Queen Leon actually cares if I survive, right?" Tifa sneered, hands on her hips.

"You know what, do what you want!" Leon growled, making to stand up but Tifa pushed him back down.

"No, you will listen to me! You only care about yourself! You let no one in! All because you lost some friends! All because of something that happened, what? Nine years ago?!" Tifa snarled, pulling away from Aerith who had been trying to calm Tifa down.

"You do not understand." Leon muttered, looking away.

"Of course not! And you know why?! Because you won't talk about it! Because you are too wrapped up in yourself to see what is around you!!" Tifa cried out, shaking uncontrollably.

"You don't see how much we all care about you! You don't see that we want you to let us in! And most important, you don't see that…that…." Tifa broke into sobs, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Cloud loves you! He loves YOU!!!! And it hurts him to see you so cold! I wish he would look at me like how he looks at you! And it hurts him, when you brush him off!!!" Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs. Cloud's eyes widened as he looked at Tifa with horror. He paled as he felt his world come crashing down on him. Leon's eyes widened as well.

"You do not deserve him! Do you hear me?! And if your friends could see you now, they would be disappointed." Tifa whispered vehemently. Leon's eyes immediately flashed with hurt as he looked at her, the look of utter pain caused Tifa to snap out of her anger.

"Oh, Leon!"

Leon stood up and rushed past her and out the house.

"Leon!" Cloud cried out, but Leon was far gone by then.

Aerith placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. Tifa had crumbled down to the floor, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. Cloud cursed under his breath and went for his coat.

"Cloud?"

Cloud stopped at the sound of Tifa's broken tone. He did not turn to look at her, however.

"I'm sorry."

"You should not be apologizing to me." Cloud hissed.

"Do you hate me now?" Tifa asked, and her tone reminded him so much of when they were younger. Cloud turned around and made his way to Tifa. He kneeled down and cradled her face in his hands.

"I can never hate you, Tifa. I'm disappointed in you. I did not mean to hurt you either, but Leon….he was innocent, and he did not deserve all the things you said to him." Cloud explained, voice gentle.

"I know…." Tifa cried, silently. Cloud sighed, but he could say nothing else. He stood up and grabbed his coat. He looked at Aerith, before walking out of the house. The last thing he heard before leaving was Aerith coaxing Tifa up to rest.

………………………….

Leon slowed down, breathing coming in gasps. He clenched his jaw shut, hands tightened into fists. His eyes were blurring but he tried his best to keep the tears in. He wouldn't cry, not because of something stupid like what Tifa said.

Leon huffed as he slowed his pace to a stroll. He looked up, staring intently at the oak tree up ahead. He let a pained smile show on his face. Finally, he stopped right next to the tree, hand resting on the bark of the tree.

"Are you, Rin? Have I really disappointed you?" Leon asked, vice cracking a bit.

"Look at me," Leon muttered.

"You may think you see," Leon leaned his forehead on the tree.

"Who I really am." Leon gulped, feeling his eyes sting.

"But you'll never know me." Leon muttered bitterly.

"Every day, it's as if I play a part," Leon ran his hand over the tree's trunk.

"Now I see, if I wear a mask," Leon looked back up to the sky.

"I can fool the world…..but I cannot fool my heart." Leon hissed, falling down to his knees.

"Who is that boy I see?" Leon muttered, sitting down on the grass.

"Staring straight back at me?" Leon leaned his head back against the tree.

"When will my reflection show," Leon whispered, eyes closing.

"Who I am inside?" Tears streamed silently down Leon's cheek.

"I am now in a world where I," Leon wrapped his arms around himself.

"Have to hide my heart and what I believe in." Leon smiled through his tears as he felt the wind caress his tear stained cheeks.

"But somehow I will show the world," Leon voice began to crack.

"What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am….." Leon couldn't help himself as a few sobs escaped his lips.

"Who is that boy I see staring straight back at me?" Leon brought his knees up to his chest.

"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" Leon rested his head on his knees.

"Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?" Leon's voice was full of anguish and confusion.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Leon whispered to the wind.

"There's a heart that must be," a voice broke in.

"Free to fly." Leon looked up and was met with bright turquoise eyes.

"That burns with a need to know," Cloud walked up to Leon.

"The reason why," Cloud kneeled down next to Leon.

"Why must we all conceal?" Leon choked out, looking at Cloud with a lost look.

"What we think, how we feel?" Cloud muttered, gently wiping Leon's tears away.

"Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?" Leon looked at Cloud for an answer.

"I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time…" Leon whispered as he leaned into Cloud's hand.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Leon allowed Cloud to pull him into his arms.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Leon muttered, hiding his face in Cloud's chest.

Cloud sighed, sitting down and leaning back into the oak tree. He ran a hand through Leon's hair, calming him down. They did not speak for a while, the only sound was that of Leon's shaky breaths.

"Leon?" Cloud asked after a while.

"I'm fine now." Leon answered. Cloud said nothing, just enjoying Leon's warmth. He looked up at the oak tree and something right next to his head caught his attention.

"Leon? Why is your name carved on the tree?" Cloud asked, curiously. He could see Leon and Rinoa carved on the tree. Leon pulled away from Cloud and looked at the tree. A sad smile spread across his lips.

"When I was little, Rin and I would come here and play. We promised we would always be together, as long as the oak tree remained." Leon explained, standing up and running his hand over the carvings. Cloud realized as he stood that the carvings were on the bottom, giving him an idea of how little Leon had been at the time. He looked at Leon and cocked his head to the side, curious of what it was that Leon was doing. Leon was carving something with his pocketknife.

"What are you writing?" Cloud asked, as he stepped right behind Leon and looked over his shoulder.

Cloud and Leon

"As long as the oak tree lives?" Leon looked at Cloud, questioningly.

"Even after the oak tree is gone." Cloud vowed, reaching over and enclosing his hand around Leon's, as they both finished carving their names on the oak tree.

"I guess this is were you always come, huh?" Cloud muttered after they were done with the carving.

"Yeah." Leon nodded, smiling softly.

"Let's go home?" Cloud offered his hand to Leon, who took it without hesitation.

"Let's." Leon walked back home alongside Cloud, fingers entwined.

* * *

The End**

* * *

**

**CHRISTINA AGUILERA LYRICS**

**"Reflection"**

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?


End file.
